Breaking The Chain Link
by Terra Lea
Summary: I suck at summaries, so if you're interested, just read the story. Angst/Romance/Drama/General
1. Prologue: The Legend Of The Triforce

Part 1: A New Kind Of Courage

Prologue: The Legend Of The Triforce

There is a Legend, the Deku Tree had once said. A Legend that carried on the wind's breath, whispering to those of many races, dating back to before the very essence of time. It had been passed down generation to generation throughout all of Hyrule, even passed the ears of other nations. It was a Legend that held great power and secrets, a tale that would soon be forgotten once the the new age would turn.

Long ago, before the world took form, the three golden goddesses descended from the heavens. With their great power, they transformed the chaos that was the world into what is now known as Hyrule. With each one of their sacred powers, they brought forth the waters, mountains, and forests. Then, their task finished, they departed to the heavens, leaving behind a golden triangle of the three elements fused.

'In the hands of good, the sacred triangle will bring fortune to the land. But in the hands of an evil heart, Hyrule, along with the entire world, will fall into darkness.'

Heeding the Legend, the Hylians built the Temple of Time to seal the sacred power inside. But it wasn't enough to suppress enemies of all kinds. In the First Age, the Hylians experienced a time of warfare and evil. After managing to defend themselves from many different nations and evils that trespassed on their boundaries, an evil man from the deserts had wreaked havoc on the all those of Hyrule. Distraught with helplessness, the people could do nothing but appeal to the gods. In their hour of perish, a strange boy garbed in green attire emerged from the forbidden forest, and sought out all the evil of the world. In one day, Hyrule fell into peace once more.

The Legend of this strange boy carried on the wind's breath, reaching to all Hylians in Hyrule. In due time, it became accustomed to clothe young boys in green when they came of age to remember how Hyrule once lost all hope before their young hero came to save them. For a time, Hyrule was blessed with peace and tranquility.

But nobody ever remembered the young boy's name that had saved them, save for those of the Royal Family, and because of this, he was rejected from his home. Everything had changed in his time period from all the many different times of traveling between past and future, and most of the people he had come to known on his adventure no longer existed in his time period. However, he discovered that one friend remained to know of his identity, and he set out on a personal quest in search of this invaluable friend, leaving Hyrule vulnerable for many more evil forces yet to come.

Author's Note: I am aware that most LoZ fans know the intro. already, but I decided to put it out there, anyway. Well, this is my second fanfic right next to the one my sister and I created, and this one is kinda serious with some grim humor and other humor in it. It will most likely start out boring, but I really hope everyone can come to enjoy it. Anyway, if there is anything you want to point out, please do, and please don't comment too harshly. I know most of the stuff is inaccurate, and yes, I did make-up some of it, but please don't burn me because of that. Aside from that, please enjoy! ~T-Lea.


	2. A Past Memory

A Past Memory

A young boy sat on a log with his legs hanging over the side, swinging inches above a small pool of water. His expression was pensive, and his deep-blue eyes were vacant in past thoughts. He was clothed in a green tunic, and wore brown, leather boots made from either Goron hide or horse skin. A pointed hat rested on his head, hiding his scruffy, blond hair. As he stared at himself in the water, he gradually became aware of how his ears began to take on a pointed shape. Distraught with the sudden, strange changes in his body, the young boy began to prod at his ears.

Since his late birthday, the young boy began to notice that his ears had taken on a different shape and structure. They began to slightly curl and change, becoming sharp at the tips and less like a Kokiri Child's ears. This new sight placed him in a very tight spot, especially since Mido, the leader of the Kokiri children, began to notice his changes and mock him about them. He was very grateful that he had a hat to hide his ears, for if he didn't, Saria, one of his good friends, would notice them.

"Saria," he grumbled, pulling on his ears as he stared at his reflection through the water. "How do I tell you? How can I tell you that I'm so different from the others?"

Just at the thought of him telling her of his difference disturbed him, and he buried his head in his knees to hide his eyes from his shameful face.

"Link! I knew I'd find you here!"

The boy jumped as a set of gentle hands touched his back. He toppled over off the log, and fell face-first in the pool of water. As he broke through the surface again, squirting water out of his mouth, laughter met his ears and he looked up at the log just as Saria dropped down exactly where he had been sitting seconds before.

"You're so clumsy at times, Link," she laughed, flashing him a brilliant smile that made him blush. Quickly, he shoved his hat over his ears.

The boy, Link, climbed to his feet as he squeezed his tunic free of water. He shook his boots as he emerged from the pool, and then dropped down on the grass next to the log, sighing. Saria watched him as he pulled his boots off and shook them to purge the water. Then, he placed them over his feet again and tugged on his hat to hide his ears.

"Link? Is there something wrong," she asked him.

"No," he replied, distracted, "not in particular. Why do you ask?" He jumped in shock before withdrawing a minnow from within his tunic. Gently, he placed it back in the water before fixing his gaze on Saria. "Is there something bothering you?"

She cradled her chin in thought before shaking her head. "You just seem. . .different lately."

The word pierced through him like an arrow, and he quickly averted his gaze, returning to the pool before him.

"I had another dream," he mumbled, leaning back with his legs spread out, and his arms supporting his inclined body. "It was the same dream with that woman. . .and that castle."

Saria slid off of the log and joined him on the ground. She stared at him as his eyes became distant.

"It was like. . .I was there, Saria," he continued in a barely audible voice. "There was a war, and many people were dying in this kingdom. I was there, amidst the death and fighting." She put a comforting arm around him as his eyes took on thin slits. "It was cold," he continued lamely, "and there was something wrong about it."

"Link, you don't have to remember your dream," Saria whispered from his side. "It's far away, and you aren't there. You're here, in this forest with the rest of us. You're one of us, not a part of that war."

Slowly, Link came out of his trance and rubbed his face with the back of his left hand. "You're right, Saria," he said, flashing her a wide smile. "That was all just a dream. I'm not part of any war."

She returned his smile with a pouting frown, and then snatched up his hat in her hand, exposing his blond, messy hair.

"Hey—Saria!" he shouted, jumping to his feet just as she jumped away from him.

"Me and Taters have been looking for you all over this morning!" she whined, shoving her hands on her hips. "The Great Deku Tree summoned you at dawn!"

Link, who was eager for a fight only seconds before, suddenly lost interest at the mention of the Great Deku Tree. The other Kokiri children were summoned to him regularly, but it was Link's first time being sent an invite to visit him. This news struck through him, and sent his heart bounding in joy.

"The Great Deku Tree!" Link repeated as his jaw dropped. "Why didn't you mention that before, Saria—that comes first before any dumb dream!"

Saria held out Link's hat for him to take as he dashed by. He sprinted through the wood, avoiding low-hanging tree branches and upturned trees roots as he ran. In a matter of seconds, Taters, a Kokiri child with red hair and gleaming hazel eyes, joined Link at his side as he rushed through the forest.

"Hey, Link," he said, keeping exact pace with him. "Why did you leave so early this morning?"

"Not now, Taters," Link nearly exclaimed, his heart bounding from the excitement of what The Great Deku Tree would want with him. "Did you know that I got invited to visit The Great Deku Tree?!"

Taters nodded. "Saria came and told me. I agreed to accompany you on the journey to visit him."

Link suddenly skidded to a halt, and then turned towards Taters with a confused expression on his face.

"Wait, doesn't every Kokiri summoned go on his or her own?" he asked him.

Taters rubbed the back of his curly, red head. "Well, The Great Deku Tree asked Saria to accompany you on the journey. She also asked for another person to come with her, and since we're all friends, I decided to come with you. Fair answer?"

Link's spirits dropped. So that was how the Deku Tree viewed him: untrustworthy and weak. An unexplained anger began to trickle into Link's heart.

"I don't need your help!" he shouted at the small boy. "I can go see the Deku Tree without anyone's help! Tell Saria I'm going alone."

Link turned away from Taters and began down the path again, but he was called back.

"But, Link, when the Great Deku Tree tells us to accompany each other, that's usually for good cause," Taters called to him. "Shouldn't we heed his words with caution?"

Link couldn't help but listen. Taters was right: the Deku Tree always gave them cautionary words, but Link didn't want to listen this time. He wanted to prove to the Deku Tree that he, Link, the only boy among the Kokiri that was different, could fend for himself just as well as the others. Without another word, Link took off into the forest.

_Why, _he thought bitterly to himself, _Why does the Deku Tree think I can't handle myself? Why does he want Saria and Taters to come with me? There hasn't been anything in the wood lately, and all the Skull Kids are behaving themselves. So, why?_

Link slowed to a walking pace once he was a good distance away from Taters. Anger was in his heart, as well as in his mind. He didn't want his first journey to the Deku Tree to be allied with friends. The other Kokiri children went by themselves, but Link was to be sent with Saria and Taters. Why?

He suddenly felt as if he wasn't worth the visit. Link turned down a dark tunnel in the Lost Woods, and continued walking until he came across the Sacred Meadow. Quietly, he crossed to a tree stump that sat next to the forgotten, worn Forest Temple, and then dropped down on top of it. Usually Saria would be sitting on that exact stump playing her ocarina, but she was still back at the pool, most likely preparing to accompany Link on his journey to the Deku Tree's Haven. But Link wouldn't go. He had already made up his mind, and just sat there on Saria's stump, thinking hard about the dream he had the past few nights.

It always started out with a distressed woman singing a lullaby to him. It's rhythm was mysterious, and she sang it to him every night while he lied awake. Then, every second day he'd awake to screaming and chaos. The walls around him were shattered, and the room was littered with stones. The same woman would come to him every second day he'd awake to in his dream, and take him up in her arms, wrap him tightly in his blankets, and then leave the castle. He knew this very well, though he didn't know why, and then the dream would always end with her whispering a prayer to the goddesses as she lied him down on the cold earth. It was always the same dream again and again. There were no changes and no new scenes. It was replayed exactly as if in a play.

Thinking hard, Link began to play with his left ear.

A castle was under attack in his dream. Strange people garbed in strange clothing attacked the castle, always. There was a glint of a sword or two, as well, and then there was the sound of an arrow as it was shot from its bow, and then struck its target. Then, there was silence as the darkness engulfed him, only spared by the strange sounds of something rapid on the ground as he and the woman sped along on a strange creature, fleeing the land. And after that, there was that prayer, and Link would awake in his own bed.

Distressed, Link tugged hard on his left ear, only pausing as he felt its strange, new structure. He retired his hand back to his side as his thoughts came to an abrupt halt, and then stood up once more.

"Well, I don't care," he said moodily, straightening the belt around his middle. "I don't care about some dream, nor do I care about some war. I'm not there, and those people aren't my concern." His mood suddenly lightened as he glanced around at all the trees that surrounded him and the bright sunlight as it trickled in through the canopy of leaves above him. "The forest is my home, not some castle far away." Content with his answer, he set off through the Lost Woods again.

Around noon, Link arrived in the Kokiri village with a slightly happier mood. As he hopped across the 'Happy Stones', as Kairi called them—and received a blue rupee from her—he set a course for home. However, as he crossed the path towards his tree house, his good mood quickly evaporated as Mido came into view, leaning against Link's tree with a sly expression on his pointed face.

Mido was the leader of the Kokiri children. He was a short and stocky boy with a pointed face and a flat nose. His hair was orange, short, and straggly, and he wore green shoes the Deku Tree, himself, wove together from the leaves of his tree-body. All-in-all, he was a bad-tempered boy, and his main entertainment was Link's discomfort.

"Well, well, look at who shows up after disappearing for most of the day," Mido grumbled coolly, chewing on a blade of grass.

"Go away, Mido," Link growled in response, "I'm not in the mood."

"_You're_ not in the mood," Mido repeated, slightly heated. "I'm not interested in what kind of mood you're in. I've been asked by the Great Deku Tree to take you to him. Good job, loser," he added in a bit of a lighter tone, examining his fingernails in indifference, "Looks like all these years that the Deku Tree has passed you up, he's finally decided to summon you to his Haven."

Link's eyebrows furrowed deeply in anger. He crossed to Mido and shoved him away from his tree. "Shut up! You don't know anything!"

"Ooh, getting a little pushy there, don't you think?" Mido grabbed Link by the hat as he turned to climb his ladder, and then sent him flying a few feet away from his house. "I don't have time for arguing, loser. When the Deku Tree summons someone, you don't back down. First rule of the Kokiri. But I'm forgetting," he added in a grim tone of voice, "You're not one of us. . .are you?"

"Yes I am!"

Link launched himself at Mido, and the both of them fell on the ground in a tangled heap. Link took hold of Mido's tunic and began punching him with as much force as he could muster. Outraged, Mido grabbed the closest thing he could, which turned out to be Link's hat, and pulled with all his might. In a matter of seconds, Link's blond head was exposed to the other Kokiri children that had gathered to break up the fight. As Link made to slam his fist into Mido's face for the fifth time, his strange ears curled out from the safety of his blond hair, and the group around them fell silent. Mido gasped in shock at the sight. Realizing what happened, Link snatched his hat away from Mido and covered his ears again as his face burned with hot blood.

"Well, well, the loser's got sharp ears now," Mido jeered, jumping back to his feet as Link backed down from the attack. "What's next—sharp eyes?"

"Shut up, Mido!" Link shouted as the crowd of Kokiri children watched him, as he kept the pressure of his hands pulling the hat over his ears.

"Why, loser, 'cause you know it's true?" Mido challenged as he placed his hands on his hips in smug satisfaction. "When will you realize that you're not like us? When will you realize that we'll never accept you— "

"That's not true!" Link charged at Mido in another assault, but Mido side-stepped swiftly, and then snatched off Link's hat again. In a mere few seconds, Link's ears were exposed to the other children once more.

"If your ears aren't proof enough, then go ask the Great Deku Tree," Mido said as he pointed at Link's sharp ears. "He has all the answers."

"Maybe I will!"

Angrily, Link claimed his hat again and shoved it roughly over his head, hiding his ears from the Kokiris' eyes. Then, he shoved his way through the crowd and began making his journey to the Great Deku Tree Haven that lied beyond the village.

"Hey, the Deku Tree said that you can't go alone!" Mido shouted after Link, rushing to keep up with him.

"I don't care!" And Link sprinted away into the forest before Mido could catch up with him.

Author's Note: Okay, this is really frustrating! This is my first time publishing, so it is very hard for me. And thank you for your comment, Reghedable. Yes, this story is suppose to be the Link that breaks the ties of the other Links that would be reincarnated in the future. I think you'll really like this story, and plus, I'm almost done with it...well, Part 2, anyway. I have 10+ chapters of the story already done. Sorry if I don't get the chapters up quicker, I'm just having issues with the publishing process. Thank you for reading! ~T-Lea.


	3. The Great Deku Tree Haven

The Great Deku Tree Haven

By the time Link was far away from the village, his face was still hot with embarrassment. All his hard work on concealing his ears from the others, thanks to Mido, had been ruined. Now, Mido was sure to tell Saria what had occurred that noon, and the rest of the Kokiri children had more to talk about.

Link angrily kicked a baba plant at his feet. It shot up in response with an angry hiss, and he jumped away from it as it struck out at him. Cautiously, he retreated from its presence with mumbled swears, and then continued on down the path.

Why was he changing so dramatically? Why did it have to be him, Link, who had to be different from the others? He, Saria, and Taters had always spent their care-free days in the Lost Woods, discovering its many wonders and secrets without anything to hide. But since his recent birthday—his twelfth birthday—Link began to strangely transform and change; become something that held no relation to the Kokiri. His fear of being discovered by the others resulted in him hiding most of his time either in his home or at the clearing by the pool. However, due to Saria's observant personality, Link would soon have to find more places to hide himself during his strange transformation. At the rate of his rapid changes, he would soon have to disappear into the forest and become one of the lost children.

He shook his head angrily. That one thought scared him. Being lost like the Skull Kids wasn't his idea of "hiding". He still wanted to live among the Kokiri—to stay by Saria's side, always!—but he began to feel as if he was turning into a monster. And so, his thoughts often wandered to living in the Lost Woods to become like the lost children.

He turned down a thin path. A group of dead leaves swirled up from the ground and fled his presence. He grumpily kicked a pebble at his feet as he continued down the path with his hands tucked behind his back. It wasn't just Mido that was affecting his mood. It was also the Great Deku Tree.

Why had he not wanted to summon Link all the time he lived among the other Kokiri? It seemed a bit of a coincidence that he summoned Link just when he was experiencing a strange change in his body.

The trees began to thin, and he emerged into a thin tunnel lined with vines and other such thick vegetation. Heart bounding and chest heaving, he took a step forward into the tunnel, but this step seemed to be the trigger to an explosion of traps. From the ground, a row of baba plants shot up, snapping and snarling at his presence. They lined the earth and were almost touching the path. Shocked by this turn of events, Link watched as they writhed in circles on their straight stick-bodies.

_This can't be too good, _he thought to himself, watching the baba plants as they continued to spin. _They're everywhere! Wait. . ._

There were too many more baba plants than what Link could remember. Because of the Great Deku Tree's ability to protect and defend the Kokiri forest from the forces of the outside world, the children were safe from harm, including the growth of the baba plants. But because there were so many of them gathered in one place. . .

"Is the Great Deku Tree in trouble?" Link asked aloud, throwing his head left and right for any object to help himself fend them off. "Is this the reason why he wanted Saria and Taters to come with me?"

A feeling of dread trickled into his gut, and heat rushed up into his cheeks. How could he be so stupid?

"Aside from that," he mumbled, yanking a low-hanging branch off of its tree, "I have to do something! Just by looking at their movement these baba plants rely on sticks for their mobility. Without them, they're useless!"

He approached one and struck it down. The head fell to the earth, and he slammed the dull of the branch into its black head. The object screamed and hissed until it turned into a purple substance. Disgusted by this reaction to death, Link moved on to the rest of the babas, striking each one down to the ground until only their sticks remained.

"That won't be enough," he told himself, wiping sweat of his brow. "If their flowerbeds still remain, they'll come back in no time." He proceeded through the tunnel with caution, abandoning his sense of pride for destroying the vile plants. Seconds later, he emerged into the Great Deku Tree's Haven with sweat drenching his tunic and forehead. His arrogance and pride were sure to bring him a scolding from the guardian of all Kokiri, and it was his first visit to the tree, too.

The Haven was large and spacious. The Great Deku Tree dominated most of its space, sprouting up from the earth in a highly manner, reaching towards the heavens from which its creators sat in, watching the world as it grew. The grass around him was slowly browning and crisp, but Link had no eyes for this small detail. His eyes were glued to the large tree before him, his mouth hung wide in a long 'o'.

As Link approached, a face formed in the center of the tree, and from the wrinkly lines that formed the mouth, a small, warm smile crossed its face.

"I thought not you would tarry long." The Great Deku Tree spoke with great authority and confidence. In seconds, Link was on his knees in shame.

"Please. . .forgive me. . .Great Deku Tree," he stammered, his head bowed against the tree's piercing gaze, and his eyes shut tight in shame.

"Worry not, young one," he replied. "Stand now. I would like to see how thou hath grown."

Slowly, but shamefully, Link stood. He kept his posture straight, with his arms tight at his sides, and his face hard, but shameful.

"Where art Saria and Taters? Hath thou forsaken them in the forest?"

"No," Link shook his head quickly, "I told them I would come alone—please forgive me, Great Deku Tree," he added hastily, dropping his head again in shame. "A selfish thought consumed my mind when Taters told me I would have company—I wanted to do this on my own! But, now I see why. The baba plants. . . The stick. . ." Link showed the tree the object in which he used to defeat the baba plants with. "I was foolish. . ."

"Listen well, Link," the Great Deku Tree answered gently. "Many a great men have made mistakes, and thou art among them. Heed my words: Sometimes it takes the mind and eyes to understand a situation. However," he added gravely, "I have no need for a Kokiri to disobey my orders."

Link nodded once in respect, and did not speak until the Great Deku Tree asked: "Hath thou slumbers been polluted with vile dreams these past moons, Link?"

Link rose his head to respond with a simple 'yes', but then bit his tongue as the answer almost slipped between his teeth.

"No," he lied simply. "I have dreamt of nothing but Saria and Taters, and our adventures in the wood. Is there something you wish to warn me about, Great Deku Tree?"

The tree did not respond, but surveyed Link from his bushy eyes. In a matter of minutes, a feeling of being searched overwhelmed Link. He wanted to look away from the forest guardian, but he kept his ground and stared back.

"No, there is nothing," the tree finally replied. "That is all I summoned thou here for. If there is something thou wish to speak of from this day forth, do not hesitate."

The guardian disappeared back into the bark of the tree. Link, however, remained standing.

"Yes? Is there something thou wish to say, Link?"

"Great Deku Tree. . ." Link could feel his cheeks burning in shame.

"Speak, young one."

Link looked up at the giant tree. "Am I different than the other Kokiri? Am I so strange that my body might take on the image of a monster? Does my destiny rest in the hands of the Lost Woods? Please, Great Deku Tree, tell me why I am so different from the others!"

"So, it is true," the tree replied. "What Mido has told me is true."

Link ground his teeth together at the mention of Mido. _So, _he thought bitterly, _he has told the Great Deku Tree about me, has he?_

"Great Deku Tree, Mido said I'm not a Kokiri," Link said in a small voice.

"Mido is a fool," the tree responded in deep thought. Link's face lit up: Even the Great Deku Tree thought so. "As art thou, Link." His face fell again. "The Kokiri are the same, Link. Thou art a part of this world that I protect. For now, thou art a Kokiri child. When the forest falls, thou wilt become something else."

"But, Great Deku Tree, why am I so different?" Link asked again, this time more persistently. "Why have I changed. . .? And my ears. . ." Link removed his hat from his head, and his ears popped out to be admitted to the Great Deku Tree's eyes. "I don't understand why I am so different from the others."

"Why does this bother you so?" the tree asked of Link.

He opened his mouth to respond, but then looked away without anything to say.

"Does it matter if you looks different from the others?" the tree continued. "Does Saria look at you and judge by appearance? Does Taters?"

"No, but— "

"Mido is a fool," the tree replied before Link could finish his thought. "As art thou."

Link dropped his head in response, and then placed his hat over his head again. "I just. . ."

"Link, what is bothering you?"

Slowly, Link turned his back to the tree with a shake of his head. "Nothing," he replied. "I just. . .thought I was turning into a monster."

The earth rumbled dangerously, and Link collapsed to the ground without any warning.

"A monster," the tree repeated, laughing. "No, Link, thou art not transforming into a monster. Think not of your changes anymore. I see Saria and Taters in the wood. Go, fetch them and be on your way. But if there is anything thou wishes to speak of, then please return."

Link clambered back to his feet and gave the tree a quick nod of respect and understanding. Then, he left the Haven in a slightly better mood.

"That is the boy, Navi."

_"There is a great force of evil around him," _Navi replied, emerging from the Great Deku Tree's shadow.

"Yes, but in due time, he will become the Hero awakened," the tree replied.

_"And the evil aura. . .?"_

The Great Deku Tree's spirit disappeared into the hollow of itself. "In due time, Navi. . .," was all it said.

Author's Note: I, personally, like this chapter. I'll be stopping at the fifth chapter for the evening, though. (9/16/09) ~T-Lea


	4. Saria Tells Of The Legend

Saria Tells The Story of The Legend

"You should have listened to the Great Deku Tree, Link," Saria scolded him on the walk home. "He tells us things for a reason, you should know."

Link nodded, watching as her green hair swung in the light breeze that followed in the evening light.

"You could have seriously gotten yourself killed!" Taters exclaimed, throwing a hard glare over his shoulder at Link, his curly hair hiding his eyes.

"You don't have a fairy, yet, so you shouldn't do that again," Saria finished, turning to face him.

This was true. Link hadn't a fairy like the other Kokiri children, and that was the main reason Mido picked him out of a crowd as his punching bag. Still, he did fine without one.

"Why does that matter?" Link asked of Saria in a grumble.

"Fairies protect us," she replied simply. "If you don't have one, then you won't be protected."

"Then, why _don't _I have one?"

Both Taters and Saria stopped walking, and each other exchanged quick glances of confusion and concern.

"Well, no one knows for sure why you don't have one," Saria replied a little hesitantly. "I suppose the only two people here who would know why, would be the Great Deku Tree and Mido."

"Not you, too?" Link seemed slightly weary of what her answer would be.

Saria blinked, and then shook her head in apology. "I'm sorry, Link, not even I know why you are fairy-less."

"But don't worry about it too much, buddy," Taters interjected, clapping Link on the shoulder. "If the Great Deku Tree isn't worried about it, then you shouldn't be."

"That is true," Saria agreed, thoughtfully.

After some time walking through the wood, they emerged into the Kokiri village. The sun had long disappeared behind the trees, and the forest was alive with thousands of glowing spirits darting across the land. Exhausted, Link led Saria and Taters to his home where they all sat around a warm fire. Link sat on his bed staring at the dancing flames while Saria and Taters sat silently on stools, staring in at the flickering light.

"So, what did the Great Deku Tree tell you?" Saria asked of Link, breaking the sleepy silence.

"Oh yeah," Taters urged, breaking away from his trance. "What _did _he tell you?"

"What do you mean?" Link blinked at their curious faces. "He didn't tell me anything."

Saria leaned back in her chair with her hand cradling her chin. Her green fairy, Nina, fluttered around her head in confusion. Taters straightened his green tunic as his red fairy, Lurk, settled on his curly, red hair. Link stared at the pair of them as they thought, and only broke through the silence once he couldn't stand their expressions any longer.

"Does the Great Deku Tree usually tell those he summons something important?" he asked the both of them, even the twittering fairies.

Saria answered first."Those he summons are usually given caution or told something related to a slowly approaching event," she told him. "He sends warning to us, and sometimes only wishes to hear our problems when he senses them. But, it has been some time since anyone has been to his Haven, so I thought that he had something very important to tell you, Link."

Link shook his head. "He didn't tell me anything."

Taters sat up straighter on his stool. "Then why did he summon you?"

Link shrugged, and then fixed his eyes deep in the fire, watching as the flames licked and consumed the wood within.

"He wanted me to answer a question. . ."

"What was the question?" Taters asked, leaning in closer to the fire to catch a good glimpse of Link's face. Saria leaned in closer, as well, her breath held in hopes of catching every little detail.

Link shook his head. "I don't remember."

Both Taters and Saria groaned in disappointment before leaning away from him again. Nina removed herself from Saria, and then fluttered over to where Link sat with his eyes fixed on the flames.

_"Why are you so upset, Link?" _she asked him in here high-pitched squeak. _"Has the Great Deku Tree disappointed you?"_

Link waved her away before leaning back against his bed with his eyes on the wooden ceiling.

"It's not just that," he mumbled, "it's the fact that he won't tell me anything. All the other Kokiri have been to see him plenty of times, and the one time I go to see him, he has nothing important to tell me." Link groaned loudly before returning to Saria and Taters. "He won't even give me some small secret about Mido."

Taters giggled, as did Saria. Pleased with this reaction, Link's mood lightened a fraction.

"You know, though, the Great Deku Tree wasn't always this way," Saria told the both of them, glancing from Taters to Link. "Things weren't always this peaceful in the forest. There was once an age where the Great Deku Tree used to summon all of us at one time to warn us of the dangers that lurked in the forest. Knowing that not many of us have been sent to the Great Deku Tree brings me great ease."

Link sat up straighter on his bed, staring at her fair face across the fire. Nina settled on her shoulder again as Taters and Lurk fell into a stupor, staring deep into the flames.

"The Great Deku Tree once told me of an age long ago when the Kokiri children hid themselves well while war outside the forest raged on for years. People of all races died, and not even the goddesses in heaven could help us."

Link's eyes grew wide in wonder. "So what happened?" he breathed. "How did that age pass in peace?"

Saria hummed lightly before fixing her eyes on the flames.

"Well," she began in a mysterious voice, "it all began with the separation of the Triforce. An evil king of darkness named Ganondorf came from the western desert in the early age of peace. He traveled far to Hyrule castle to meet the king. He pledged his allegiance to the king in hopes that the country would prosper under his rule, but the princess, Zelda, had sensed the evil within him.

"Once Ganondorf left the castle for the night, she told her father of her suspicions. He did not believe her, however, and sent for Ganondorf once more. And so it came that the kingdom fell into a dark age, and that this evil king brought up an army from the western desert to destroy all peace throughout Hyrule."

Link watched as Saria's eyes became vacant in the past memory of the story.

"What happened next, Saria?" he asked her.

"The people of Hyrule prayed to the gods of the heavens to ease their suffering. They prayed that there would come a savior who could restore peace to the entire world. For a time, the gods did nothing but watch the people suffer. And then, from the forbidden forest, came a boy garbed in green attire. He held great power and sought out the evil threatening the land in one night. And in that one night, he destroyed all of Hyrule's adversaries, and restored peace to the land once more."

Link sat for a long while, thinking of the words Saria had told them. After a long while of no talk, Link gradually became aware that she had finished her story.

"But what happened to the hero?" Link urged her, hoping that wasn't the end of the story.

She glanced in his direction before shaking her head. "No one knows, Link. He disappeared after saving Hyrule. No one ever saw him again."

"But he carried the Triforce of Courage, right?" Taters said suddenly.

Saria turned in his direction with a nod. "Yes," she replied. "He was led by one of the three, powerful elements of this world. He had the Triforce of Courage, Ganondorf had the Triforce of Power, and Princess Zelda held the Triforce of Wisdom. Together, the three of them were bonded together; but once Ganondorf had been defeated, the three elements were sealed away in the Temple of Time once again. Since then, the Temple has remained at peace and left untouched."

"But the hero. . .!" Link protested insistently, glancing from one face to the other. "What happened to him? A hero can't just disappear off the face of the world in one night after defeating the things threatening the land he's protecting! What happened to him—don't you know?"

Again, Saria shook her head. "I don't, Link. As far as we know, it could be a legend passed down to every family in Hyrule to bring hope in case such a war were to break out again."

"A fairy tale," Taters stated lamely.

_"Hey!" _Both Lurk and Nina glared at him.

"But the Great Deku Tree told you this, didn't he?" Link charged onward, anger in his heart for this lost hero. Saria nodded her head. "Then it must hold truth! This hero could have really existed, and that war and this Ganondorf, as well! The Great Deku Tree has never polluted our minds with fantasies and lies, so it must be true."

For some unknown reason, Link felt outraged and empowered to fight, though he didn't know where this surge of anger came from. He wanted to search the world for the lost hero that no one ever saw again, only knew that he had saved Hyrule from destruction. Saria observed him from across the flames as he glared deep into the fire to search for its meaning. Why was he consumed by anger and hate all of a sudden?

"Well, me and Lurk gotta beat it," Taters said as he stood up and stretched his arms widely. "Thanks for telling the Legend again, Saria. Hardly anyone around here mentions it anymore."

Link slowly came out of his stupor and watched as Taters waved his way out of the house. Then, it was only Saria and him in the warm room, shining brightly with firelight.

"The Legend," Link murmured after a while. "That was the Legend you spoke of, Saria?" She nodded her head once. "The Legend," he whispered to himself, staring down at his hands. "The Legend of the Hero of Time and Hyrule's darkest age."

Saria watched as he turned his hands over and over on his lap.

"Link, why are you doing that?" she asked him finally.

He looked up into her pale face, and then shook his head.

"The Legend of the Hero of Time," he said aloud into the silence. "Do you believe that such a hero lived once? Do you really think that Hyrule was almost wiped from the map of the world, Saria? And the boy in green who came from the forbidden forest"—he glanced up at his dresser, glimpsing his own figure in the mirror that rested on it—"Could the Great Deku Tree be responsible for Hyrule's peace?"

Saria stood up with a wide stretch. "You sure are asking a lot of questions, Link. Maybe you should go ask the Great Deku Tree, himself? He has all the answers to any of our problems."

And with that, she swept from the house with a wry wave. Alone to brood over his feelings of difference and to think of the Hero of Time, Link doused the fire and crawled into bed fully-clothed.

Author's Note: I'm getting exhausted from doing all this. . . Oh, well. In this chapter, I felt really angry that the Hero of Time kinda just lost his home after saving Hyrule, especially when he had to go back to his time and live the way he was MEANT to live. That meant, losing everything, basically. But, that's just my opinion. ~T-Lea.


	5. The Dream Of The Armored Man

Author's Note: Before you begin reading, I just want to let you all know that this is only the first part of the story. Once I finish posting the first part, I'm going to wait to give everyone a chance to read it. I won't continue unless I have at least five reviews, only because I don't want to waste time and energy in something people might not even like. And, also, I'd like to warn all of you that this is a novel. It's quite long, and I have a sequel developing already. Enjoy! ~T-Lea

The Dream of an Armored Man

Link lied on his bed, thrashing and writhing in pain as he dreamt. The image of a dark man garbed in heavy armor wove through his dreams. First, it was the usual dream of the war and the strange woman who carried him away from the castle, but then there was a slight pause in which the darkness had been removed from his eyes, and an armored man took him by his left leg. Unable to protect himself, the armored man placed the flat of his palm on his exposed torso, and a blinding light filled the sounds and scenes of the war. Then, darkness had left Link to fall along in an endless abyss.

Once Link's subconscious was able to form again, he found that he had a strange pain in his chest. Clutching at it in the darkness, he slowly clambered to his feet as something gentle brushed against his mind.

At first, he stood still in the darkness, straining his senses for another presence. But after feeling the something brush against his mind again, he called out into the silence.

"Who's there?" Silence. "This is a dream, so I should be able to see you!"

Almost immediately after he said these words, the image of a dark face flashed before his eyes before rushing right through his body. Link stumbled backward in the darkness as the pain in his chest increased to a white-hot burning sensation. Eyes burning with tears, he clutched at his chest again, and then fell backward down another long abyss of darkness.

Almost after a few solid minutes, he fell onto another flat, stable surface. After a few more minutes, the darkness began to thin, and a vague scene began to form.

_The clouds were dark with rolling gray and furious black. Heavy rain thudded the earth while streaks of orange and blue lightning shot across the sky, illuminating the dark, fallen castle. The gates were drawn up to prevent any passage, and the moat surrounding the castle was alive with foul beasts._

_Suddenly, the gate was being lowered on the command of two lightning strikes. Once lowered, a white steed came galloping from within the bowels of the kingdom. A young, fair girl lied unconscious while a strange woman with her face half hidden steering the horse away. _

Watching, a sudden invisible hook began to pull on Link's chest as he stared at the girl.

_They fled to the far west where the desert lied, and then disappeared from view. Then, another horse emerged from the castle. But this was no horse, but rather a black beast that carried an armored man. He was bound tightly by black armor that covered him from head to foot, and his face was a vile green that was flustered in anger. His red eyes gleamed with fire as he scanned the field. And then he spotted a small boy standing only inches away from him._

A pain began trickling into Link's chest, seizing his breath and pulsating with each beat of his heart. He clutched at his chest as tears streamed down his cheeks. In a matter of minutes, he was on his knees, kneeling before this strange armored man.

_"You look. . .just like me, boy." The armored man stepped down from his horse with a chuckle of dark laughter. "Why is it that you look so much like me, boy? Those clothes. . . That hat. . . Your eyes. . ."_

Only one thought came to Link's subconscious mind as he stared at this armored man: The Lost Hero of Time.

_"You and I. . ." The man knelt before Link, taking his chin gently and lifting his face to where they met eye-to-eye. _

"_We're alike. . ._fairy boy._"_

"No. . ." The pain in his chest began to tear through his very flesh, began to dominate his heart beat as he stared into the dark face of this very man. "No. . . I don't understand—we aren't the same! I could never. . ."

"Link, we are. . ."

"No!" Link shouted, wrenching himself away from this man. "No, we're not alike! I could never. . ."

_"You and I, boy. . ." The man stood up again and slowly crossed to where Link lied on the ground, clutching his chest and grunting from the pain. "We are the same. . . The heroes. . . You are destined to repeat my quest, and then to be forgotten. . ."_

"No," Link shook his head frantically, scooting away from the man. "You're wrong—I'm not destined to be forgotten! That girl just now," he threw his glance out to the western part of the field, "Who was she— Where— Where did she go?"

"What girl?"

"That girl," Link repeated, dazed, his surroundings fading from view. "Who is she—where'd she go? Why was she unconscious. . . Who was. . . Who was that woman with her?"

_The armored man knelt and took Link by the front of his tunic._

_"You saw the girl?" he hissed at him. "You saw the princess of Hyrule, your— "_

"Link?!"

"No!" Link shouted, fighting to free himself. "Leave me alone—I don't know who you are!"

"Link!"

_"Link. . . I once knew a Link. . ."_

"No! Leave me alone!"

_"The age is falling into darkness again, Link. . . Prepare for battle."_

Link threw out his hands to protect himself, but it was a wasted effort. At that exact moment, something caught him around the middle, and he was thrown down on the ground.

"Link—get a hold of yourself, buddy!"

"Taters?"


	6. The Day The Kokiri Stood Still

The Day The Kokiri Forest Stood Still

Link popped his eyes open and immediately shot up. He found that he was on the floor of his house, and Saria and Taters hovered over him with pale, serious expressions.

"Link, are you alright?" Saria asked him, watching as he blinked in the light.

"S-Saria?" he breathed, gasping for breath. "Taters? I. . . What?"

"You slept through noon," Taters mumbled as he averted his gaze, "so we came to see if you were alright— "

"Link, your face is clammy," Saria whispered as she placed her hand on his forehead. "What happened? What were you dreaming about?"

For a moment, Link didn't know what he had seen. But then he remembered the feeling in his chest, and instinctively, he clutched at it.

"Is there something wrong with your chest?"

"No," he replied hastily, pushing himself away from Saria and standing up. "There isn't anything wrong with my chest—nothing wrong with me."

He crossed to his dresser, but stumbled in the process. Taters caught him before he could fall to the ground.

"Link, what has happened?" Saria demanded of him as she crossed to the both of them. "Why— What did you see in your dream?"

Slowly, Link pushed himself back onto his feet. In the little time he stared at Saria and Taters, a sudden thought came to him: He had to tell the Great Deku Tree.

"I have to go," he stated firmly, crossing the house to the door. "The Great Deku Tree has to know—_I _have to know!"

"Link—wait!" Both Taters and Saria grabbed him around the middle before he could proceed.

"You can't leave," Taters continued, pulling him back into the room with Saria's help. "We have been ordered not to leave the village."

Link spun on his heel, staring into their pale faces.

"Something has happened. . .hasn't it?" he whispered, horrified, slowly coming around to consciousness. "What is it—is the Great Deku Tree harmed?"

"No," Saria interjected quickly. "He is fine. It's just that. . . The forest has become dangerous over night. More baba plants have grown in our presence."

Link's eyes widened in shock, and he slowly collapsed into a nearby stool. Cautiously, Taters and Saria mirrored his movement.

"'The age is falling into darkness again'," he whispered to himself. "He knows. . . But who is he?"

"Link, what are you talking about?" Saria whispered back. "What has happened to you—why are you strange?"

Her words pierced through him like a dagger, and he covered his face in shame.

"Did you have another dream like before?" Taters asked, masking Saria's words. "Was it like that castle amid the war? Did you see that woman again. . .?"

Slowly, Link nodded.

"My dream started that way," he whispered through his hands. "She was there, as well as the war. And then, when we left the castle . . ." Link paused as he remembered the feeling in his chest. "And then," he continued in a smaller voice, pushing that one thought out of his mind, "I fell into a dark hole. When I could see again, there was. . .a reflection of my face."

"'A reflection,'" Saria repeated, urgent. "What?"

"It was my face," Link continued, "and it was talking to me. And then I was attacked and fell into the darkness again." He paused, his forehead wrinkling deeply as he thought of what happened next. "Then, there was a white horse. . ." His voice trailed off as he remembered the feeling of the hook in his chest.

"Link—"

"I have to talk to the Great Deku Tree!" Link shouted, jumping to his feet. "There's something he has to know—something he hasn't told me yet!"

Link began crossing the room again, but Taters tackled him to the ground before he could get far.

"Taters," Link grumbled, his breath lost, "get off of me! I have to go—I have to tell the Deku Tree!"

"Link—stop!" Taters growled in his ear. "You can't go. It's too dangerous in the forest right now!"

Link managed to force him off his back, and then he turned to the two of them with haste etched in his face.

"What am I suppose to do, then?" he demanded of the two. "I have to warn the Great Deku Tree of— "

"What, Link?"

Link opened his mouth to finish his thought, but then shut it without a word to spare. What was it he had to warn the tree about, exactly?

"Yes?" Both Taters and Saria stared at him, expectantly. Link's face fell in confusion.

"I. . .don't know," he finally said, defeated.

"Would you mind telling us what you want to know from the Great Deku Tree?" Saria asked him, watching as he shook in confusion.

"There was a girl," Link mumbled in response. "When I saw her. . . something inside of me began to chase after her. I don't know what happened after that. . ."

Both Saria and Taters watched Link carefully as he began to shake in rage and confusion. He couldn't understand himself. He saw the unconscious girl and felt attracted to her, and then the strange dreams that continued since his late birthday. What was happening to him?

"I don't understand," Link whispered, glancing at Saria. "What am I to you? Do I. . .have a right to be called a Kokiri?"

"You are you," Taters replied for Saria in a loud voice. "You were born in the Kokiri forest, and are a child bound to the forest like the rest of us. You aren't different from us, Link!"

Link stared at Saria in disbelief, and she nodded in assurance. He regained himself and then crossed to the window to peer out. A streak of lightning split the sky, illuminating the small house. With a a heavy sigh, he turned back to them.

"Tell me exactly what is going on in the forest, Saria," Link demanded of her, crossing the room and snatching up a slingshot from his dresser. "Maybe I could be of some assistance."

"But, Link, it's too dangerous— "

"What other options do we have?" he asked, rounding on her. "The Great Deku Tree could be in trouble. We have to help him fend off the monsters, and return peace to the forest once more!"

Both Taters and Saria exchanged glances of concern, and then they both nodded in approval. Smug with his success, Link grabbed his traveling cloak to protect himself from the rain outside.

"Here's what we have to do," Link said, shoving his home-made slingshot in his belt. "Taters, come with me to the Great Deku Tree. And Saria"—he turned towards her, and as he did so, a concerned, worrisome expression crossed her face—"I. . .uh. . ." His words faltered at her expression, but then he gathered himself and continued. "Would you mind protecting the others in case something goes wrong?"

She nodded. "I will do my best, Link. . ."

"Great! Come on Taters," Link threw the black hood over his head, "We have to hurry to the Great Deku Tree's side."

"I'm right behind you, buddy!"

With a last glance at Saria, Link left her standing in the middle of his tree-home with that same expression on her face.

"Be careful, Link," she whispered as a clap of thunder shook the earth. "I have a bad feeling about this."

Fighting through the downpour, Taters and Link left the confines of the village, and emerged into the dark forest beyond. Mind racing and heart bounding, Link scanned the dark trees with caution and alertness. He knew he and Taters had to be careful in the forest now. The forest had been a very kind place for them to play in before, but now it was a different place that's secrets had been taken back and modified to trick them. Slowly, Link drew the slingshot out of his belt as they turned down the familiar path to the Great Deku Tree's Haven.

"Link, we must be careful!" Taters shouted to him as thunder clapped in the clouds above.

"I know!" Link called back. He took a cautious step forward, but this step triggered a quick trap. In seconds, baba plants shot up from the earth and struck out at them.

"Link— "

"Sorry, Taters!"

Link loaded a deku seed, and then shot it directly into a nearby baba's face. The force snapped the head off, and it fell to the ground, motionless.

"Taters, stay close by, buddy!" Link roared above the thundering rain. "They're everywhere!"

"Sure thing, Link! I got your back!"

Link rushed ahead shooting down baba plants in his path. Taters followed at his heel, striking them down with a stick he claimed from a sapling. They both fought through the storm, defeating every baba plant in their path and gradually edging closer to the Great Deku Tree Haven. Then, just when the thin tunnel appeared through the thundering veil of rain, something dropped out of the sky and threw Link back.

He fell to the ground with a dull thud. Mud and water consumed his small figure, claiming his every feature. Taters hurried to his aid and pulled him back to his feet, and once Link was back on his feet, he loaded another deku seed into the slingshot, but drew back quickly as the new creature swung a huge ax at the both of them.

Both Taters and Link jumped away from the creature as it began advancing on them, swinging its large weapon around.

"What is that thing?!" Taters shouted through the thundering rain.

Link strained to catch a glimpse of the creature as he dodged each hit. Through a lightning streak that lit the sky, he caught sight of a rough, rugged body that was hard with warts. He gasped and stumbled backward as the creature swung its ax directly for his head. The creature appeared to be a pig walking on its hind legs. A large, ugly face emerged from the darkness as another lightning bolt dashed across the sky. It was scaly, dark with mud, and two black, beady eyes stared at him. Frightened, he turned and seized Taters by his rain coat and began dragging him away from the creature.

"What's wrong, Link?"

"We have to get away from that thing" Link replied, dragging Taters behind a fell tree, and then peering over it out towards the path beyond. "It's a monster, Taters!"

Taters joined Link at his side as he stared out at the path. He held his stick at the ready as Link placed another deku seed in his slingshot. However, as the two boys awaited the arrival of the pig-monster with bated breath, nothing came. Cautious, Link scanned the rain-sodden forest with haste and observant eyes. When nothing came through the rain, he lowered his slingshot slowly while Taters exhaled a relieved breath.

"Where did it go?" Link mumbled to himself, slowly rising to his feet. "Taters, don't drop your guard."

"Got ya, Link!"

Together, both boys slowly approached the thin tunnel leading to the Great Deku Tree Haven. As the tunnel came into view, however, Taters dropped his weapon with a relieved sigh, as did Link.

"Do you think it left?" Taters wondered.

A sudden trickle of fear began to consume Link's gut. Something didn't feel right to him.

"Taters, turn back," he whispered, fearful.

"What?" Taters stared at his stiff back.

"Turn back," Link repeated a bit louder. "The Kokiri village is in danger—go!"

Reluctantly, Taters nodded, and then turned to leave. "Take care, Link," he said before he departed.

"Don't worry about me, Taters," Link replied in a small voice, slowly moving through the tunnel with anger and fear in his heart, "I'll be fine. You just protect Saria with all your might."

As Link progressed through the tunnel, he gradually became aware that the baba plants had disappeared from before. Images flashing in his mind of the morbid dream of the woman and the war in the castle, he entered the Great Deku Tree Haven once more.

Link approached the Great Deku Tree with his slingshot at the ready. The Haven was still, and the ground beneath Link's feet was crispy and dead. He took a deep breath as thunder shook the earth, and with anger slowly seeping into his chest, he called to the tree: "Great Deku Tree, what is happening to the forest?"

The old face came out, and Link stared up at it through the haze of rain.

"Link. . .you shouldn't have come!" the tree called down to him.

"No," Link shook his head, "I had to come! The forest is all wrong, Great Deku Tree. There are monsters, and the Kokiri village is in danger! Why?"

The Great Deku Tree did not respond, but rather, extended forth a tree root lifted from the earth, and gently stroked Link's mud-sodden face.

"Great Deku— "

"Why have you come?" the tree asked of him. "Have you an answer for my question?"

Fighting the urge to shout a 'no', Link nodded his head. "I have dreamt of a woman and a castle in the middle of a war."

The Great Deku Tree removed the tree root from Link's face.

"Return home, young one," he commanded, disappearing back into its bark. "Protect the Kokiri with your strength. I will do what I must here."

Link stood in silence as the rain thundered the ground, and drenched him through to the bone. Shivering, Link slowly shook his head, confused.

"No!" he called to the tree. "No! I won't return, Great Deku Tree. I want to know. . ." He remembered the girl in his dream, and the strange feeling in his chest. "Great Deku Tree, who am I? Why am I so different from the other Kokiri? Please—answer my question!"

"Link," the voice hovered over to him in exhaustion, "take care of the Kokiri village. Return now, and do not return until the storm ceases."

Anger struck through him.

"That's not good enough!" he shouted, his fists shaking at his sides. "I want to know _now_!"

Through the silence that followed, something inside Link began to crawl in anger and hate and pain. He felt himself lift the slingshot to strike, but then he shoved it back into his belt, and turned his back without a backwards glance. As he left the Haven, he heard the cry of a monster tear through the forest from a far off distance. He quickened his pace with haste in his heart.

Once again, the Great Deku Tree did not answer Link's one question, and left him in silence. As he emerged from the thin tunnel into the forest beyond, he began to realize for the first time that the trees and plants were beginning to whither. With haste, he took off through the forest towards the Kokiri village, forgetting of his problems.

_The Great Deku Tree is in danger! I have to warn the others. . ._


	7. The Dark Sage

The Dark Sage

Link sped through the forest in haste. The ground beneath his feet began to transform into a sludgy puddle of dead plants and mud. Before long, he was tearing through the Kokiri village with his heart in his throat. However, he hardly got far when he was nailed in the back of the head with a pebble.

Link spun on his heel on instinct, and before him stood Mido, along with his group of cronies.

"Yo," he called over to Link. "What's the hurry?"

"Mido!" Link had never been so happy to see Mido in his entire life, though his heart and mind were bounding in anger. "The Great Deku Tree's in trouble! Hurry, we have to do something!"

Link turned to leave, but Mido threw another small stone at him, and he turned back with a trickle of blood slowly drenching his hat.

"Why'd ya tell Saria to protect us?!" Mido shouted at him as another lightning streak dashed across the sky.

"Wha— She's capable!" Link shouted back, almost offended. "But why does it matter? We all have to bond together to protect the forest and the Great Deku Tree!"

"Tha's not the point!" Mido shouted over to him. "Saria's gone because of ya!"

"Well— Wait—what?"

In that instant, Taters came bounding towards them through the rain. He skidded to a halt in front of Link, his hands on his knees as he panted for breath.

"Link. . .Saria. . .she's gone!" he gasped, raising his hand to show Link a piece of parchment with her signature on it. "She's gone. . .to the Sacred Meadow!"

"WHAT?!"

Link spun on his heel and made to run back into the forest, but Taters quickly grabbed him by the shoulder before he could proceed. Link threw a reluctant glance over his shoulder at him, his legs burning in haste to rescue Saria.

"You're not going alone, bud," Taters said, anger etched in his face. "I'm coming too! The trees are starting to wither, as are the plants. The Great Deku Tree could use all of our help!"

"Thanks, Taters!" Link replied, enthusiastic for the help.

"Hey, wait a sec, there," Mido called over to the two boys. "We ain't lettin' you guys steal all the glory! We're comin', too, right, guys?" From behind Mido, his group of cronies cheered through the storm in enthusiasm. "See," Mido rubbed his nose with the tip of his thumb, "We're gonna help, too."

Link nodded once in approval. "Okay, then, let's get going! Taters and I will go to the Sacred Meadow. Mido, you and the others head to the Great Deku Tree Haven and defend the Great Deku Tree from the monsters in the forest— "

"Whoa, whoa," Mido cut in, crossing over to where Link and Taters stood as he shook his hands in disagreement, "Why d'ya always gotta be the one saving Saria? I'm comin' with ya, Link! Taters," he threw a nasty glare at the red-head standing beside Link, "You and the others head to the Deku Tree's aid. Me and Link'll go save Saria."

"But— " Taters cast Link a suspicious glance. Link nodded to him, and reluctantly, he agreed to Mido's pairing. "Fine then. Let's hurry and save them!"

Taters summoned Mido's group of friends to him, and they hurried off into the forest in the direction of the Great Deku Tree's Haven. Once they were well out of sight, Link turned to Mido with a hard look on his face.

"Don't give me any of that," Mido said before Link could express his thoughts. "Le's just go already. And don't worry," he added at Link's questioning expression, "I'm borrowing the Kokiri sword for a while."

"Okay, fine then," Link grumbled, turning his back and beginning for the forest.

"Hey, Link!" Mido called to him; Link paused. "After all this is done with, you're mine! I can't forgive you for letting Saria fall into danger— "

" —I didn't—"

"—she deserves better," Mido continued in a dark tone of voice. "Especially when she's always cared about you, _fairy-less_ boy."

Anger and fear began to gather in Link's heart at his words. Gripping his hands tightly at his sides, he took another step towards the forest, and then Mido followed close at his heels as they fell into the shadows of the forest, heading directly for the Lost Woods.

With Mido close behind him, Link began to feel a bit better about the situation. He and Mido hardly ever got along, but when it came down to Saria, there was really no complaining there. It was either work together, or let Saria fall victim to the enemy—which, in the past, was a mere baba plant. But still, their bites were poisonous enough to cause a Kokiri to die within forty-eight hours if not cured with the proper herbs from the Lost Woods.

"Hey, Link," Mido called from behind him, a growl visible in his voice.

"Yeah? What is it, Mido," Link called back in an equal tone of voice.

"Y'know, you're real annoying. You're always claiming the glory, and showing off for Saria— "

"What? I— "

"You're just a freak!" Mido interjected in a loud voice as lightning struck the earth in the distance. "For some reason, just looking at your face pisses me off."

Link rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Then don't look at me. It's that simple, Mido!"

"What did you— "

Link suddenly withdrew the slingshot from his belt, and threw his hand up to silence Mido. With an angry grumble, Mido rose his sword, as well, and then they both stood in the rain, straining their ears for the sound of an enemy lurking in the darkness.

"Did you hear that?" Link called to Mido after some time.

Mido listened hard, and then shook his head. "Only the rain."

"Hrrm." Link threw his glance left and right to check every dark corner in the brush. Finally, unable to detect anything dangerous, he took another step forward. "I thought I heard someone calling my name," Link mumbled. "Strange. . ."

"Well, whaddaya suppose we do now?" Mido called to Link as they proceeded through the downpour. "Where is the Sacred Meadow, anyway? Saria— "

Link made a sharp turn into another tunnel, and emerged into a clearing stripped of all trees.

"Just beyond here is where the Sacred Meadow resides, Mido," Link said, turning towards him. "Saria should be there."

"Well, whaddaya waitin' for?!" Mido shouted, rushing forward, "Le's go save her— "

"But, Mido—the Wolfos!"

"The what-os?"

Just then, two beasts popped up from the ground. Mido jumped away just before one of them could capture him in its large jaws. Link stepped up in front of Mido and shot a deku seed at one of them. It nailed it in the eye, and with a whimper of pain, the beast backed down back into the earth. From behind Link, Mido shot out from hiding and struck the other straight through the torso with the Kokiri sword. In seconds, the beast doubled over and died.

"How's that!" Mido shouted smugly, stroking his nose with the tip of his thumb again.

"Don't get too comfortable in your victory, Mido," Link warned. "There are more than just these two here. Saria keeps them around for protection."

At these words, Mido's face fell, and he moodily fixed the sword in his belt again.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" he demanded of Link, angrily. "We have to go to Saria's aid!"

Link shrugged, and then made to follow Mido as he sprinted off into the maze beyond, but then a strange sound met his ears, and he paused to listen.

_"Link. . ."_

"Great Deku Tree?" he wondered, spinning on his heel, and glancing down the tunnel he had just emerged from. "Is that you?"

_"Link. . ." _

It was an airy, disembodied voice. Curious, Link stepped back into the tunnel, and then followed the voice as it led him out of the Sacred Meadow, and further into the Lost Woods.

_"Link. . . The Hero. . ."_

"'The Hero'?" Link repeated, almost dazed. "Wait—where are you? Who's there?"

Link paused just feet away from the tunnel leading to the Sacred Meadow. He strained his ears to hear the sound again, his heart bounding in his chest. "Hello?"

_"Link. . ."_

"There!"

Link made a sharp turn and sprinted through another tunnel further away from the Sacred Meadow. He paused to listen to the voice, and when it spoke again, he followed it. He followed the disembodied voice through the Lost Woods without realizing that he was being led further in, becoming lost among its many tricky turns and unfamiliar landmarks. Finally, he paused with his hands on his knees, huffing.

"Who. . .is there?" he called out through the dark forest as the rain began to pick up. "Who is. . .calling me?"

_"Hmm. . . This will do." _Out of the darkness, a tall, slender and dark figure emerged. Straining to see this new creature, Link gradually began to realize that this person looked like. . .him?

It was true! This figure looked exactly like him, except that it was much taller and mature. . .and dark. His entire body was a shadow, and his hair was a white puff sticking out from his shadowed hat, and his eyes were alighted with an eerie red glow.

Link stepped back in shock, just as the dark-him stepped forward.

_"So, you're the new hero," _it said, kneeling down to Link's height, cradling its chin in thought.

"Y-Yeah. . .?," Link stammered, rubbing his eyes in wonder as if it were a figment created by the darkness. "Who are you—and why do you look like me?"

_"Who am I. . ." _It cradled its chin in thought. _"I suppose. . .I'm all there is left. . . No, maybe I'm all there ever was."_

"What?" Link asked it. "What are you talking about? Wait— hy do you look like me?!"

The figure stood up with a confused expression on its dark face.

_"Hmm. . . Why do I. . .look like you?" _it repeated, thoughtfully. _"Heh, heh, the squirt doesn't know who I am. Hmm, and he's nothing _but _a squirt. __Jeez, why does the Hero get smaller each time?"_

"Hey! What are you talking about over there," Link demanded.

The shadow creature glanced down at him. With a shrug, it lifted Link by his tunic and then gently pressed him against a tree.

_"Oh well," _it said to itself, drawing a dark force into the palm of its free hand, _"this just makes things easier on me. With this kid's height, he won't be able to do anything. So, my mission will be accomplished smoothly." _It fixed its red eyes on Link as a smile struck across its face. _"So, I grant you the power of the Dark Sage, Link! Have fun, kiddo! He's a bundle-a joy!" _

With those words, the dark creature shoved his free hand into Link's chest, and in seconds, Link's cries of agony tore through the loud downpour of rain. The dark creature shoved its dark hand right through his bare flesh, and as it did so, an icy, agonizing pain began to take hold of Link's chest bone. Slowly, something heavy and cold began to take a hold of his chest, and in seconds, it slipped itself comfortably into it as if Link's chest bones were its familiar bed. In a matter of seconds, the dark creature removed its hand from Link's chest, and then watched as he slid down to the ground, lifeless.

_"Well, my task is done," _it said, slapping its hands together as if to brush off dust._ "Hey, kid, bear that sage with honor. You have been granted the life and power of something bigger than yourself. Well, see ya around! For now, we part, but I'll see you around some time. . ._Mister Hero!"

With a chuckle of self-amusement, the creature stepped back into the shadows, and then disappeared from view. Link, panting from the excruciating pain that just occurred in his chest, slowly climbed back to his feet. Then, curiously, he allowed his hand to wander down his shirt to his chest. A strange marking met his hands and the touch hurt him, so he retired his hand to his side in fear.

"What. . .just happened?" he wondered aloud. "It was so quick. . ." He rubbed the side of his head in thought. "What was that? Could I have actually seen that?" He glanced around his surroundings, and soon enough, he began to understand that he stood in the Lost Woods.

"Right," he continued, marching through the woods once more to where the Sacred Meadow lied beyond, "this is the Lost Woods. The darkness always tricks those who are unlucky."

Link managed to convince himself that he hadn't seen a darker, older version of himself, and that the pain in his chest wasn't anything but hunger from lack of food that day. As he marched through the unfamiliar forest, glancing around for any familiar landmark, he suddenly paused at the base of another wooden tunnel, and then listened through the downpour of rain. From somewhere nearby, he could hear something scurrying through the forest, pushing aside the trees beyond. And it was no small thing, either, but something at least the size of the Great Deku Tree, itself.

"What the. . .?"

Link drew his slingshot from his belt again, and then spun on his heel to embrace the attack. He loaded a deku seed cautiously as he scanned the dark forest. The creature—whatever it was—was approaching at a rapid pace. He could hear the groaning of upturned, and abandoned trees. His breath started to turn to gasps as he listened, and fear took hold of him, but he knew he had to defeat the creature before it could reach the Kokiri village—or worse, the Great Deku Tree.

Link steadied his hold on his slingshot, and then took aim to strike the creature down. He swallowed his heart down back into his chest, and opened his mouth to allow his lungs more oxygen. Then, through three, sturdy trees that stood ten feet ahead of him, a black-armored creature almost the size of the Great Deku Tree, itself, tore its way through to where Link stood with his slingshot raised for striking. As Link pulled back to strike, one red eye stared in his direction, and instantly, pain erupted in his chest.

His aim failed, and he fell to his knees as the pain began to wander through his body, injecting poison throughout. Panting and gasping from the agonizing pain, he slowly climbed back to his feet, and then took aim again. That one, large red eye continued to stare at him, and immediately he discovered its one weakness.

"You think. . ." Link began, grunting and fighting the pain, "that. . .because you can. . .make me. . .suffer"—he pulled back hard on the string, aiming directly for the eye as the pain began to grip his breath—"I. . .will give up? You will not harm the Great Deku tree, nor the forest any longer! You stop here—I'm not giving up on Saria and Taters!"

Suddenly, a strange power began to build up inside him. It crawled through his veins, blood, bones, masking and dominating the pain in his chest. He suddenly felt as if he had to scream to release this great power, or as if he could run a marathon and never stop running. It was a burst of powerful energy. Understanding where it came from, he pulled the string back dangerously to where it might pop, and then he loosened it just as a burst of yellow light split through the earth, illuminating the dark forest in a curious cheer.

Link collapsed to his knees as the overpowering energy fled his body with the attack. Panting, he stuck the slingshot back in his belt, and then fell on his hands and knees, gasping. Before him, the light soon disappeared into the dark storm, and the large creature dropped onto the ground in a large heap. Panting, relief swept through Link's body at this defeat. However, he hadn't much time to simmer in his feat before something emerged from the shadows

_"Hmph. You _are _the '_Chosen One'_, after all." _

Link looked up, and caught a glimpse of his face again. Grunting from the pain and exhaustion, he crawled back onto his knees, and then drew his slingshot.

_"Hey, whoa, whoa, kid," _it protested quickly, throwing its palms out in mercy. _"You can't beat me. You can try, but you'll never be able to touch me."_

"Who. . .are you?!" Link demanded of this creature. "Why are you here. . .? What did you put inside of me?!"

_"I thought I explained all of this before," _it grumbled to itself. _"Okay, listen well, kid. You've been granted the Dark Sage—"_

"Take it out of me!" Link interrupted loudly.

_"What? Are you _kidding_?! That's impossible! Look, kid, it chose you as its new master, so you better be grateful!"_

Sweat trickled down Link's face at these words. "Why is it impossible to take it out?" he demanded. "And why did it choose me?"

The dark creature stroked its chin in thought before shrugging. _"Haven't a clue, kid. Sorry, but looks as if it wanted a squirt as its new master. So, there isn't anything you can do about it."_

"Tell it to choose another master!" Link growled.

_"Look, kid, you can't just do that. If you have a problem with it being in you, then go talk to this '_Great Deku Tree' _of yours. He has all the answers, right? Anyway_," the creature stood up at its fullest, glancing at the crumpled heap lying feet away from where they both stood, _"you foiled one of my plans. Ah well"—_he stepped away from Link, and then snapped his fingers—"_Play with a baba plant, kid. I heard they're popular in this region."_

Before Link could react, a plant sprouted right beneath him, and then shot up and grabbed him by his torso. The dark creature disappeared into the shadows once more with a final wave, and then Link was left there in the jaws of the poisonous plant, too exhausted to fend it off.


	8. The Truth

Author's Note: I could have made this chapter a bit better. . . ~T-Lea

The Truth

When Link next woke, he was in his own, familiar bed again. Taters was hovering over him with a rag in his hand, and Saria, along with Mido and his group of friends, sat around a crackling fire in the middle of his house. Slowly, he pushed himself up into a sitting position.

"S-Saria?" he mumbled, bleary-eyed, as he stared at her. "Mido? What happened?"

Saria did not look at him, neither did Mido. It was almost as if they hadn't heard him.

"We were hoping you would be able to tell us that," Taters replied for them, watching Link's expression.

"But. . ." Link stared hard at Saria, noticing how her expression was hard and pensive. "Saria? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Link," she replied without even glancing at him, her voice slightly sharp, "but. . .you aren't."

"What? "

For the first time since he had been awake, he noticed that his tunic had been loosened around his chest. He glanced down quickly, and caught sight of a purple symbol etched in his skin. It was almost like a large, purple scar. It had bled freshly, and there was a green substance smothered on it.

"What— What happened?" he mumbled to himself, quickly covering his chest with a free hand. "What happened with you in the Sacred Meadow, Mido? And Taters—what about the Great Deku Tree?"

Taters shook his head. "There wasn't anything wrong, Link. The Great Deku Tree told us that everything was at peace in the forest, again."

"And Saria was fine, after all," Mido grumbled, slamming his arms over his chest as he kept his gaze averted.

"But—wait!" Link glanced at every face in the room. "But. . . The forest was starting to wither— "

"The Great Deku Tree told us once we arrived that the evil had been destroyed," Taters told Link, his face wrought with concern. "When we came back to the village, we had found that Saria and Mido had carried you back, unconscious. Link. . .what happened out there, buddy?"

Link swung his legs over the side of his bed and tightened his tunic over his chest away from their eyes. Then, he thought back to the events that had taken place earlier. Unfortunately, the only thing he could think of was the blinding light that emanated from his slingshot and delivered the finishing blow to the large creature.

"I. . . I'm not sure," he mumbled in response, slightly disgruntled with his memory loss. "I think. . .the Lost Woods got to me."

"That isn't possible, Link," Saria said, standing up from the stool she sat on, and then crossing over to where he sat. "The Lost Woods doesn't deceive us Kokiri that quickly. You should know that when we found you, a large baba plant had you in its jaws. And, Link," she added in a whisper that only he could hear, "there's something. . .wrong with you. . .and here."

He looked up into her face. Sweat glazed her cheeks, and her expression was strained with stress. Link pulled away from her, fearful of the look on her face. She withdrew from him with her eyes averted, and then placed herself down on the stool once more.

"Wha's with this atmosphere?" Mido called to the room. "What am I doin' here anyway? Come on, guys, let's scram!"

Mido stood up, and his group followed as they headed for the door. However, before he left the house, he called over his shoulder: "Don't forget what I said earlier, Link: You're mine! I don't care about your wounds. You'll fight me tomorrow soon enough." Then, he left the house with a wry wave.

Link glanced at Saria, and then to Taters. Then, he got to his feet.

"Link— "

"I'm going for a walk," he interrupted Taters. "My wound is fine"—he stole a glance at Saria's strained face—"Besides, Mido's right: The atmosphere is a little strange in here. Don't wait up for me."

With a last glance at Saria, he swept from the house. Once outside, he caught up with Mido before he could cross to the head of the village to his house.

"Yo, Mido!" he called out. Mido spun on his heel. "Saria, Taters—what is going on with you guys?"

"Whaddaya sayin'?" Mido pillowed his head with the flat of his palms. "How can you know my name? Yer not Link!"

"Wha— What are you talking about?!" Link demanded of him. "I _am _Link! Why would you say that?"

"'Cause Saria senses it too, tha's why."

Link suddenly moved his hand to his chest.

"Ah, so yer catchin' on," Mido complemented. "Good. This'll make things easier to understand."

"What are you talking about?" Link demanded, glaring deep into his eyes. "I don't get it!"

"Hmm, ya don't?" Mido began examining his fingernails with excessive care. "Well, that's such a shame. . ._Chosen One._"

Link's eyes widened in realization, and without any warning he snatched up a snapped tree branch at his feet.

"What did you do with Mido?!"

"Hmph. You think _you _can take me on in your current condition? Think again, boy!" The short figure that was Mido suddenly imploded on itself, dissolving into a dark, black hole. Then, the figure of Link's older, clone-self emerged from the small figure and stood before him. _"Don't take me lightly, squirt."_

"So, Saria was right," Link mumbled to himself as he readied himself for the attack. "There _is _something wrong here."

_"Saria? That girl?" _The dark creature erupted into a blood-chilling laughter. _"Of course! But why should I care about her? Anyway, I'm just glad I don't have to talk like that freak-boy anymore."  
_

"Where is Mido?!" Link shouted at it. "What did you do to him?"

_"Don't worry so much about that pathetic excuse of a leader," _it called back in response. _"That filthy Kokiri child is out of the way, and that is all that matters right now. The main problem is you, squirt. What am I going to __do with you being the 'Chosen One' _and _bearing the power of the Dark Sage?"_

"'The Dark Sage'," Link repeated in a small voice. "What the hell is that?"

_"Ack! You're dense!" _it groaned in frustration. _"Did I not explain all of this back in the Lost Woods? Children these days. . ."_

"Aside from that—what are you doing here in a place like this?" Link interrupted it. "We're just a village of forest kids. What could you possibly want with us?"

_"I don't want anything with the other children, squirt," _it replied, almost taken aback from this sudden question. _"I just came because I am the messenger of the Dark Sage, and it chose you as its new Master. So, I just came to check up on the region you live in, and so far, it looks pretty pathetic. I mean, not only did it choose a squirt for its Master, but a squirt that lives in a forest full of squirts! I swear, kids these days just get. . .smaller."_

Link rubbed the back of his head in confusion. "Wait, aren't you here to destroy us?"

_"Destroy you," _the creature repeated. _"Well, that's a little harsh, but it does stroke me a little. 'Destroy you. . .' No, unfortunately, that's not my job at the moment. Like I said before, squirt, I'm a messenger. I go places; I deliver things; job's done. I just wanted to see where you live, is all. And that's the only exception I've ever made."_

Link dropped his guard with a defeated sigh. "Are you kidding me? As soon as I see the Great Deku Tree things wind up like this, and then I find out I have this 'Dark Sage' inside of me? Aw, cut me some slack! I don't have the patience to absorb all of this information."

The dark creature groaned in exasperation before slamming the heel of its hand into its forehead.

_"Damn, that thing's stupid! A kid? Of all the capable idiots in this world to bear something that powerful—it chooses a kid?! Aw, damn this age is absurd! I can't believe this!"_

"What are you mumbling about now?" Link called to it in bewilderment. "If you're not here to destroy this village, then get outta here before the Skull Kids find you. They hate adults, you should know."

_"The Skull Kids?" _The creature suddenly laughed with scorn in its voice. _"Those pathetic things? You must be kidding! Those pathetic fools were once children that wandered into the Lost Woods, and then lost their faces in the darkness as they wandered aimlessly for the exit. They, too, are no match for me. If one were to fight me, it would be dead before it hit the ground. Besides, I'm not an adult. . ._yet_."_

Link shivered involuntarily, but then regained himself.

"But, then. . ."

_"No more questions, squirt," _the creature interjected. _"I've trespassed long enough on this pathetic village. I'm actually starting to feel as if I'm growing shorter." _It chuckled shortly at these words. _"No, for now I'll leave this place in peace. I guess we'll meet again down the road. Until then, take care of yourself."_

Link watched as it disappeared into the shadows of the dark night.

_"Oh, hey—but kid! You should head over to see your guardian spirit! I hear he has good things to tell you about your past. . .and soon your future."_

The creature then left Link to stand in the darkness. Curious, and yet confused, Link headed towards the forest with determination in his heart.

* * *

"Great Deku Tree, I have to know!" Link called out to the dark Haven upon emerging. "There is something you have hidden from me, and I must know now!"

The face of the Great Deku Tree appeared in the center once more. Link approached with determination in each step. The tree knew something about him, and he wasn't going to leave this time without any answers.

"Tell me," he demanded the Forest Guardian, "tell me of my heritage and destiny!"

"Thou cometh with much anger in your heart," the tree replied. "Link, has something happened?"

Link stopped five feet from the giant tree, and then looked up at its wooden face. "Great Deku Tree, I am not like the other Kokiri children, am I? Is that why you summoned me yesterday—to see how I've _grown_?"

An eerie silence followed his words. Then, the tree spoke.

"Yes, Link. You are no ordinary Kokiri child," he replied in a grave tone of voice. "I assume you will not leave my presence until you learn the truth?" Link nodded once. "Then, I shall tell you of your parents and your destiny. However, I would like for you to first show me your reason for being hasty, and tell me of the story behind it."

Reluctantly, Link loosened his tunic around his chest and revealed the purple mark beneath to the tree. The forest guardian's face contorted in understanding.

"There was a shadow man in the forest," Link began hastily. "He gave me this mark on my chest earlier. I met him a few more times than just that once, and he called himself a messenger of the Dark Sage."

The earth shook as the Great Deku Tree's wooden eyes widened in shock. Link moved back a few paces to give the tree some room to breathe, for he understood that the Forest Guardian was just as sensitive to the dark magic sealed within Link as Saria had been. After some time, the tree managed to regain itself.

"Link, thou hath come to me for answers, correct?" Link nodded once again. "Then please, sit and listen well to the words that I am about to tell you."

Link tightened his tunic, and then dropped down on the earth where he drew in his knees. He then gave the guardian spirit his full attention.

"Long ago, there was a great war," the Great Deku Tree began in his deep voice. "It festered in the west, and then gradually swept across the land of Hyrule towards the kingdom. But before the war crossed the land, a boy was born into the world."

The Great Deku Tree paused to determine whether Link would interrupt or not, and then continued once he remained silent.

"Once this boy had been birthed, an ominous rumor spread throughout the land that this child would bring great misfortune to the world once he reached manhood. Heeding this rumor, many warriors from around the world began to gather in the desert just west of Hyrule field. When the day came when they were ready to strike, this army marched into Hyrule kingdom."

The Great Deku Tree paused again, and this time Link was beginning to understand.

"Did this kingdom hold a great castle, Great Deku Tree?" he asked it slowly. The tree did nothing but remain silent. "The woman. . . The men. . . The armored man. . ."

"Yes," the tree interjected. "A powerful war broke out, and the kingdom of Hyrule was invaded. Men, women, and even children were slaughtered on the battlefield while fleeing or fighting. But, the war wasn't for those people. It was for the small boy who was barely a year old."

Link jumped to his feet suddenly as his dream flashed before his mind. His heart was racing, and his conscience was screaming in guilt.

"Great Deku Tree. . . The woman. . .the boy," he stammered, his chest heaving up and down in the shock. "Was that. . . Was that boy. . ._me_?"

"Yes, Link, that child rumored to destroy the land was you," the tree replied in an exhausted voice.

"And the woman," he pressed in a whisper, "she was my mother, wasn't she?" The Great Deku Tree answered him with a small shake of the earth. "What happened to her, Great Deku Tree? What happened to my mother?"

"Be calm," the tree warned gently, "I will tell you the story, but you must calm yourself first, young one."

Link dropped down on the ground again, but rather roughly. He kept his eyes glued on the tree before him, and anger and contempt in his heart for himself began to grow.

"Your mother fled from the war into the forest with you in her arms. However safe and healthy you appeared, she was gravely wounded. I do not know how she suffered such a wound," the forest guardian quickly added at Link's almost-outburst, "but when she came to the forest, I could sense her life slipping, and her pulse fading.

"When she stumbled upon my Haven, she placed you beneath my tree and prayed over you for protection. Then, she named you Link for courage and strength, and then died beneath my tree."

Link jumped back to his feet directly after the tree finished speaking.

"Where is she now?" he asked the tree, staring up at its wooden face. "Please, tell me where my mother has been placed to rest so I may— "

"Say no more," the tree interrupted in a gentle tone of voice. "She rests behind me. Go to her, and pay your respects."

Link didn't need telling. Before the tree said anything, he was already hurrying towards the back. He clambered over a large tree root that stood in his way, and then slipped down onto the earth behind the Great Deku Tree. In the midst of the crisp grass, there was a small patch of dirt dominated by a few stray plants here and there. Link wandered over to this area—and the only reason he knew this was where his mother was buried was because of a worn stone the stuck up from the earth in this small area—bearing a few words of farewell.

"She was very brave to bring you through the forest to me," the Great Deku Tree told Link, as he knelt down to examine his mother's grave. "Even though many stories of horrific beasts passed through her ears that lurk in these woods, it was the only way she could save you from the war."

Sorrow gripped Link's heart. "But why me?" he grumbled, staring at the words written on the stone. "Why did she die for me—why did this happen to her? If things hadn't turned out this way, I never would have wound up here!"

Tears ran down his cheeks as he read the words inscribed on the tombstone:

'A Brave Mother and warrior; to us she brought her only son to be raised and loved. May the goddesses watch over her and grant her the power to watch her son grow.'

"Mido's words hold truth," the Great Deku Tree called back to Link. "When the Kokiri buried her, they had not a clue that you existed then. Mido wrote those words on her tombstone, and then swore to me he'd help raise you under the supervision of Saria and myself."

Link stood up, wiping his face with his forearm.

"So, Mido knows everything about me," Link grumbled out of anger. "I can't believe he didn't tell me anything." His face fell suddenly. "And Saria. . ."

"Let your anger towards Mido cease," the tree warned him. "He has done nothing but accepted you. With a mother as strong-willed as yours, he decided to raise you."

"I don't care," Link grumbled. "Mido has done nothing but act all high and mighty about everything. He's teased me and rejected me as one of the Kokiri. Even though he's right," he added under his breath.

"Link, do not let your heart and mind be consumed by hatred and anger," the tree scolded. "Mido is a fool, yes, and because of this, you inherited some of his disconcerting ways."

Link obeyed the tree's words, and agreed silently. As he turned to leave his mother's grave, something caught his attention. Resting just beneath a pile of dead, crisp and tangled vines, was a long, sharp object. Link spun on his heel with a glint of curiosity in his eyes. He crossed over to the tangled mess, and then knelt and busied himself in removing the vines from the strange object. Seconds later, a ruby-red hilt was exposed to his eyes, and he forced the object out of the ground to where he could see it.

"Ah, so you have discovered your heirloom."

Link's eyes widened in wonder and awe. It was a sword, a large sword at that. It had to have been at least four feet in length, and its blade was sleek and smooth and pure. It bore no traces of the harsh treatment it had endured for the twelve years it had been hidden beneath the vines, and its glint in the pale sunlight was magnificent and majestic. Link explored its golden hilt with interest and curiosity. A red ruby had been crafted neatly in the middle of the hilt.

"This was. . .my mother's?" he asked the tree, his breath lost at the radiance of the new object.

"Yes. She brought it with her through the forest," the tree replied simply. "I do believe that it has royal means."

"Royal," Link repeated blankly as he blinked at the sword's appearance. "Amazing."

"Yes, we all thought as much when she first brought it to the wood. Ah, and Link, I do believe that before she died, it was in her best wishes that you take up that sword when you came of age."

Link blinked blankly, weighing the heavy object in the flat of his palms as he drank in each elegant feature. "'Of age'. . ."

"Come, bring yourself to where my eyes can see you," the tree called to him. "We have much to discuss."

With one last glance at his mother's grave, Link lifted the sword, and made his way back to where the Great Deku Tree could see him.


	9. The Adventure Begins

Author' Note: Okay, this is finally the last chapter. If you've stuck with me through this, I congratulate you! And just remember, if I don't have five reviews or more after this, then I won't get the Second Part up...or, I might. In any case, please review my story. I'd really like to hear your comments, because I'm working towards becoming an author as a career. ~T-Lea.

The Adventure Begins

"You have much to do, young one," the tree told Link as he arrived into view. "You must set out into the world to learn much about yourself, and of the world's condition. Bear that sword well, too, for your mother had high expectations of you in her last hour alive."

Link nodded his head, and then fixed the sword in his belt. However, the weight was too unbearable for him, and he stumbled over.

"But with much wisdom," the tree added hastily.

Link laughed nervously before loosening the object from his belt, and then dropping down on the earth with it at his side. "Sorry, I guess I'm not strong enough, yet."

"In due time, young one. . ."

Link agreed silently, and then dropped his head in shame. He just then realized he would be leaving the forest. What about Saria and Taters?

"Link. . ."

"Great Deku Tree, this forest has been my home since I was a baby," he answered in a thick voice. "Why must I leave?"

The tree sighed with a small tremor to the earth. "Link, all children must mature— "

"Yeah, but the Kokiri— "

"—are not Hylians," the tree finished for him in a gentle voice. "They are the forests' protection, and you are not a spirit of the forest. Your spirit lies in Hyrule, where all other Hylians linger. I am sorry, Link, but it is the way of a child to strive for adulthood."

Sorrow trickled into Link's heart at these words: He knew he had to leave. But what about Saria and Taters?

"But, Saria and Taters!" Link protested loudly, jumping to his feet. "What about them? I can't. . . I can't tell them good-bye, can I?"

"It would be for the best."

Link's heart began to ache. _Not even Saria. . .?_

"Link, listen well to what I have to say," the tree began again in a graver tone of voice. "That mark on your chest, it bears great evil. You must find a way to destroy it, and remove the evil sealed within your body. If naught you can, then the world will fall into darkness."

Link clutched at his chest at the Forest Guardian's words.

"Wha— But nothing has happened now!" Link answered, almost disgusted by his own chest. "Please, how can that be? I don't have an evil mind!"

"Listen well, young one. You must find a way to release the evil spirit from your body, and then destroy it before it consumes your soul and heart."

"Well, couldn't you tell me how to get rid of it?" Link asked the tree. "Don't you know everything?"

The earth shook slightly in the tree's dismay. "Alas, I know nothing of the evil concealed within you, only that it is not a good sign."

Fear began to envelope Link's every thought. If he couldn't destroy the evil within his body—the mark on his own chest—then the world would be doomed. And perhaps, the ominous rumor of him destroying the world would be—

"I will. . .do as you say," Link stammered, sweat forming on his forehead. "Just tell me what it is you want me to do, Great Deku Tree. . .and I will surely find a way to do it!" He began to feel angry with himself, but he knew he had to destroy the evil to protect the forest, Saria included.

"Very well," the tree replied. "Then, I will tell you what you must do."

Link took the sword in his hand and carefully stuck it into the earth where it may stand on its own weight. Then, he placed his hand on the hilt to become familiar with the feel. After all, he would soon have to become familiar with the weight of the sword before he could start his adventure. There wasn't anything he could do about its size, but he did know that he would have to eventually come to learn to use the object to defend himself on his travels.

"First, you must find the means to destroy the evil sealed within your body. Then, you must flee to the mountains and hide there until the time is right. For the Hylians believe that you are dead, Link, and they cannot see nor think you are alive until you are much older."

"But, why— "

"Do not question why," the tree interrupted sharply. "In due time, you will understand the task at hand. I will send a messenger to you when the time is right, and you will know him because he will tell you of me.

"Now, for the rest. . ."

Link listened well to what the forest guardian had to say. He listened with great fear in his heart, but he knew he had to overcome the many challenges that awaited him outside of the forest. For he had to protect the forest from the evil, and partly because he was the one harboring the evil at the moment.

This "Dark Sage," as the shadow-adult had called it, was now sealed inside of Link. He didn't exactly like the idea of having something evil inside of his body—and having to leave his homeland because of it—but who _would_ want something evil sealed inside of their body? Just knowing that he could become the destruction of the world in years to come made him feel soiled and unclean. But he had to destroy the "Dark Sage," else the world would cease to exist. And what better way to do it than to place it inside an orphan in the forest?

But then there was the thought of Taters and Saria. They had been Link's good friends all through his life. They played together, and discovered many different things. But, Link made it possible to discover all those things in the Lost Woods because he thought _differently. _He remembered even then when Saria told him the story of how hardly any other Kokiri child ever wandered into the Lost Woods because it was uncharted and it held its many secrets close. But, when Saria and Taters—accompanied by Link—went into the Lost Woods to discover its many secrets, other Kokiri children gradually began to explore its maze. And thus, the fear of the Lost Woods slowly began to break.

"Do you understand well, Link?" the tree finished.

Link nodded his head.

"I do, Great Deku Tree," he replied, his voice thick. "I will heed your words. I will find a way to destroy the evil inside of me. I will. . ." His voice trailed away as tears began to form in his eyes.

"Link," the earth shook once more as the Great Deku Tree withdrew a tree root from the ground, and then placed it gently on Link's head in a comforting gesture, "we must all face our destiny. You must be courageous, young one. Even though you bear something dreadful—and that it is not your fault that you have been cursed with such things—you must obediently move forward to find a way to destroy it. I sense a great war emerging, and I believe that it is the evil that shadowed one has placed within you. If you do not find a way to destroy it, then the world will fall into darkness."

Link's figure began to shake in fear.

"It is not fair," the Great Deku Tree continued, lifting Link's face to where they met eye-to-eye, "that such a young boy your age is given this task. But, it is sometimes necessary to sacrifice one's life to save an entire country—nay, the world!"

Tears dripped down Link's cheeks at these words. He knew what he had to do, and he knew he had to leave as soon as he possibly could. No good-bye to Taters, no good-bye to Saria, no good-byes to anything or anyone. It was time for him to emerge from the forest where he had remained hidden from the world since he was born, and to face his destiny. Defeat the Dark Sage sealed within himself, save Hyrule from the oncoming war, and then seal all the evil away.

What evil, though?

"Link, sometimes it is better to drop your shoulders and exhale all your fears," the tree told him gently, as he began to sob quietly with his head turned away from the tree. "Come, young one, for now you shall sleep under my protection, for tomorrow begins your adventure."

And Link, though his heart filled with contempt and sorrow, collapsed beneath the Great Deku Tree's shadow, and fell into a fitful sleep where he dreamt of passed adventures he had with Saria and Taters in the Lost Woods.

In the morning Link went to see his mother's grave once more. He placed a wreath made of flowers on her grave, and then prayed a thank-you for saving his life. Then, he tightened the sword in his belt with great strength in his body, but fear and sadness in his heart.

"You have much to do ahead of you," the Great Deku Tree told him. "I can see your eyes have changed since last night, young one." Link nodded his head.

This was true. He dreamt of his adventures with Saria and Taters in the Lost Woods, and these memories he held so dearly urged him to heed the Great Deku Tree's words. The forest was his home, and all the Kokiri children in it were his family. He had to protect and fight for them, because the war was brewing in the west.

"Yes," Link replied confidently, "I am no longer too fearful to allow it to hold me back. I must fight; I must destroy the evil before it reaches the forest." _Before it can take Saria and Taters with it. . ._

"I see," the tree replied shortly. "Then I grant you the Kokiri Emerald, Link. Once you leave the forest, you should gather the other two Spiritual Stones left to take with you to the mountains. Hide them there with yourself, and let no one know about your existence until the time is right."

"I understand," Link replied in a hard voice. "I will go hide in the mountains, and I will protect these Spiritual Stones." Link took the Kokiri Emerald that the Great Deku Tree offered him.

"And remember one thing, Link: No matter what happens to you on your adventures, or befalls those you love dearly, never allow anger and hate to consume your heart. Keep your mind clear, and your heart righteous. Then, and only then, may you destroy the evil sealed within yourself."

Link nodded his head. "It is done, Great Deku Tree."

"Good. Take care of yourself, Link. You will be missed."

Link nodded to dismiss himself, and then turned to leave, but the tree called him back quickly.

"Alas, I must be getting old in age," the tree said, laughing shortly. "I almost forgot. . . Navi, you may come out now. It is time for us to part ways, and for you to watch over young Link here."

From the branches above, a cream-white orb fluttered down to greet the two creatures close to the earth. As the creature came into view, Link began to realize that it was a small figure with long, flowing blond hair that curtained her fair back, and that she wore a humble, white dress that draped her body. She wore no shoes, and her eyes were a crystal blue. Link's heart and expression lightened a fraction as he began to realize what this creature was.

"A fairy?" he wondered aloud. "The Great Deku Tree has finally granted me a fairy?"

He held out his hands as she fluttered down to his level. Her fair wings struck out from her shoulder blades, and were barely flapping to keep herself suspended in the air. She came to hover above his hands a few inches, staring into his bright face.

_"My name is Navi," _she squeaked, bowing her head slightly. _"The Great Deku Tree has chosen me to accompany you on your journey. Please __regard me well."_

Link stared into her cream-white face with a few blank blinks. Then, he slowly nodded his head with a smile he couldn't help but flash her.

"Of course!" he nearly exclaimed in excitement. "I will regard you well, so please regard me well, too!"

_"I will."_

"Take care of Link, Navi," the Great Deku Tree called down to her. "And Link, take care of Navi. From this day forth, you both shall stay together through every hardship. Do not become easily discouraged."

They both agreed.

"Understood, then. Link, Navi, you both should head out soon. If you head west from here, then you should come across the bridge leading into Hyrule's fields. This way, you may avoid the stares of your friends and the other Kokiri. Navi"—the tree addressed the tiny fairy staring into Link's face—"You know the way. Lead Link through there, and then guide him through the fields. Once outside, you should look for the other Spiritual Stones, and then take them into the mountains. Be well, and safe."

_"Worry not, Great Deku Tree. I will lead Link to where it is he needs to go."_

"Then, hurry! There isn't any time to spare."

Both Navi and Link turned to leave, but something made Link turn back again.

"Thank you for everything, Great Deku Tree," he called to the Forest Guardian, as it disappeared back into the bark of the tree. "Good-bye."

And with that, he followed Navi as she led him through the forest to this bridge between the forest and Hyrule fields.

They navigated through the forest with little effort, and before long they came to the bridge the Great Deku Tree had mentioned. It appeared rickety and old, almost as if it would not be able to support anything or anyone for long. With a sigh in his breath, Link stepped up to the bridge with Navi close behind him.

"Well, Navi," he mumbled, staring ahead at the land directly across, "looks like this is it. This is the last of the familiar forest for years to come—possibly forever. I guess we should get going. . ."

Link took a step forward as Navi began to fly ahead, but something made him pause.

"You're leaving, aren't you?"

Link's heart skipped a beat. "Saria?"

Link spun on his heel quickly just as Navi stopped and fluttered back to where he stood. Standing inches from where Link stood, was Saria with a black traveling cloak in her arms. But, it wasn't just Saria. Taters was also there, and Mido and his friends, and all of the other Kokiri children. It seemed as if all of the forest had gathered there, feet before Link to see him off.

"Saria," he repeated breathless. "Taters, Mido, everyone? What . . .?"

"We knew this day would come soon," Saria interrupted as she flashed Link a brilliant smile that made him flush dark red. "We just didn't realize it would be _this _soon."

"Saria. . ."

"Hey! Look everyone, the loser's been granted a fairy," Mido shouted, rushing forward with his finger thrown out in Link's direction.

"Oh, yeah," Link mumbled in response. "Her name's Navi." He began to remember what the Great Deku Tree had mentioned about Mido. He suddenly felt as if he wanted to cry and hug Mido, but Mido beat him to it.

"You idiot!" Mido shouted, throwing himself on top of Link, sobbing hard. They both fell to the ground in a tangled heap. "I can't believe you were gonna leave us all without sayin' good-bye!"

"Well, I guess it's a good thing to know that you're still alive," Link mumbled under his breath, remembering what the shadowed- adult had said. "But, Mido, get a hold of yourself! Quit with the crying, alright? You're embarrassing me. . ."

Link managed to force Mido off of himself, and his group of friends fetched him away before he could tackle Link again. Then, Saria stepped forward with Taters behind her.

"I knew you were different from us," she told him with a wide grin. "But, seriously, did you really think that you could sneak out of the forest before saying good-bye to us?"

"Well, the Great Deku Tree seemed to think it was for the best. . ." Link's voice trailed off as Saria offered him the traveling cloak.

"I heard it gets cold out there in the world," she said. "Take this, and take very good care of yourself." Link took the cloak, and then quickly wrapped it around himself. "When it gets cold and lonely, think about us in the forest, and sitting around the fire at night, k?"

"Yeah," Link nodded.

"Looks like you'll be having to use a sword from here-on-out," Taters observed, indicating to the sword in Link's belt. Link quickly hid it behind the cloak with heat rushing up into his cheeks.

"Yeah," Link mumbled, ashamed.

"Well, we should definitely get together sometime and spar!" Taters nearly shouted, clapping him hard on the shoulder. "How about it? You promise to come back, right?"

Taters extended his arm. Link stared down at it blankly, almost confused of these rushing events. Then, he took his arm in a promise, and nodded his head.

"Yeah. I'll come back some time and spar with you, Taters," he replied.

"Great!"

Saria stepped up to him, and then reached into her pocket and withdrew her ocarina.

"I want you to have this," she whispered, her voice filled with tears. "When you feel alone, play this ocarina for all of your friends to hear, and I hope you think of our time together." Link took it as his heart stopped: Saria was giving him her most prized possession. "And Link," she added in a smaller voice, her eyes filled with tears, "Don't ever forget where you come from, got it? Because. . . Because if you do. . . I'll never forgive you!"

Link watched as tears flowed down her cheeks. At that moment—he didn't really know why it happened, but that he had to do it—he pulled Saria and Taters into a tight embrace. Everything around them seemed to disappear as he hugged them close, tears drenching his face. He could feel Saria's tears on his tunic, and felt how Taters did nothing but wrap his arms around Link and Saria in return.

"I'll come back," he whispered to the both of them, a whisper that only they could hear. "I swear it to you! I have to destroy the evil sealed within my body, and once I do, I'll return so that we can go on adventures once again in the Lost Woods, and Saria can play her ocarina again. Until then, though, just hang in there. Live strong, and hold your memories close."

He pulled away from the both of them with pain his heart, and then turned with Navi hovering above his head.

"Shall we, Navi?" he asked her.

She nodded, and the both of them began walking away from their home, away from the family that had gathered to see them off. But suddenly—just as Link stepped out onto the bridge—something in his memory hit and he spun on his heel once more.

"Yo, Mido!" he shouted, just as the small Kokiri child turned to leave.

"What?!" he called back, almost flustered with anger.

"We didn't fight, remember? Did you forget about fighting over Saria? When I return, you're mine!"

A thin smile curled up over Mido's mouth, exposing his teeth. "Yeah! I'll be waitin' for yeh. . ._Fairy Boy_!"

A wide smile crossed Link's face. "Great! Then it's a promise!"

And with Saria and Taters the only two Kokiri children still standing there as everyone else began to depart, Link turned his back and crossed the bridge to Hyrule's fields.

"And Mido," Link added under his breath, as he crossed to the other side with Navi leading the way, "thanks for everything—even burying my mother after she died."

**End Of Part 1**


	10. Doubt

T-Lea: Hey guys, I'm back...finally. Sorry, it's been so long, but I promise that part 2 will have more humor in it than the last section. I realize that it was basically the introduction to every LoZ game, but now the real story opens up. Enjoy! And please review.

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own LoZ, only a selected few of this fic's characters that I made up. **

Part Two: The Old Hero's Journey

* * *

Uncertainty And Doubt

The afternoon was cool as Navi and Link sat around a smokeless fire just beneath the shelter of a few weak trees. After wandering through the forest to Hyrule's fields all morning, Link stopped just before the forest could end, and then made himself a fire. Navi perched herself on top of a tree branch above, and watched as he prodded the fire with a weak stick.

_ So, _Link thought to himself, t_his is the last of my childhood. After I leave this forest, I won't be able to see Saria and Taters for a while—possibly for the rest of my life. _He sighed heavily before snapping the twig and then throwing it into the fire. _And I made all of those promises. I suppose. . .I'll have to return sooner or later to live up to them. . ._

He shoved his hands into the pockets of his traveling cloak, and as he did so, his hand met something hard and smooth.

_ Oh yeah, _he thought as he withdrew the object slightly to where he could see it,_ and the Kokiri Emerald. Why did the Great Deku Tree give me such an item? Doesn't he know that if the evil inside of me decided to break, that it might take control of my body and take hold of the three Spiritual Stones after I find them all? _

This thought made him feel anger for his own body.

_ But I shouldn't let that happen to myself! _he argued, shoving the object back into his pocket. _I have to find the Spiritual Stones, and then go hide in the mountains until the time is right. I can't let unnecessary thoughts consume my mind._

He shook his head, and then fixed his eyes on the fire before him. Immediately, memories of the past few days with Saria and Taters swam before his eyes.

_ And if I don't destroy the evil sealed within myself in time, then the forest will cease to exist, and Saria and Taters will be. . . _He shook his head again. _But how does the Great Deku Tree _know _I'm __the one for this kind of job? How does he know that that shadowed- adult didn't seal the thing inside of me because of how weak I am?_

_ No! _he added to himself with another ferocious shake of his head, _I am _not _weak! For Saria and Taters and everyone else's sake, I am not going to be weak and let this happen! _Link jumped to his feet with slow determination pulsing through his veins. _The forest is counting on me! I have to do what I must to save them. . . _

And then another thought struck through him like an arrow. He dropped back down on his haunches as his determination quickly drained from his veins. _And the entire world could be destroyed if I don't find a way to destroy the evil. . . _

Slowly, Link fell to staring into the fire as his thoughts and memories consumed him.

He was frightened of himself, and of what the future held. He had to leave the forest to save the world, but the world hated him. All the Hylians thought him dead, and it was very true that this was the reason for peace thus far in Hyrule. But if Link were to return to the surface to the world that had once fought to find and kill the one boy rumored to destroy the world. . . Was there really a good destiny out there for him?

And then Saria and Taters, and even Mido made promises with him. He had to keep to his word, he knew, but he didn't know when that would be. For all anyone knew, Link would be searching the world for a way to break the seal until the day he died. And if that happened, Saria and Taters, as well as everyone else, wouldn't know anything about it. After all, they never aged, and could never die unless they left the forest.

He dropped his chin on his knees as he watched the dancing flames. His mind reeled in remembrance of the events that took place over the past few days, and his brain was in shock upon learning the truth about himself. Though the tree refrained from telling Link much all through the eleven years he lived in the forest among the other Kokiri, it was a straight-forward and very blunt truth. There was no hesitation, and no preparations. It was a straight leave-the-forest-after-hearing-the-truth-Link.

Tears rolled down his cheeks as his memories rushed back to the surface. He buried his head in his knees, sobbing quietly as Navi sat in the tree above, watching him, and as the fire continued to crackle silently. From somewhere further away in the forest he could hear the howl of a lone Wolfo. As he sat simmering in his own thoughts for a few painful moments, he slowly began to realize that he couldn't just keep thinking of past memories of his life with Saria and Taters. No, because he had to protect them, and guardians have no time in thinking of their own past affairs. He had to pull himself back up by the bootstraps, and then obediently move forward towards his destiny to save the entire world!

Link lifted his head once his tears were finished. Then, he stood up and called up to Navi. She fluttered down to him, and then hovered above his hands as he spread them out for her.

_ "There is a stream nearby," _she told him in her squeaky voice. _"Go; and wash your face free of your past. Then, return here so we may begin our journey."_

"I will," Link told her, then hurried away to the stream.

He found it easily. It was the only gently flowing body of water around. He swept his hat off of his head and knelt before the water. Then, he cupped his hands together and stuck them in, withdrawing water seconds later. He washed his face smoothly, and then washed his neck. He felt as the icy substance trickled down his back. Then, he threw his hat back over his head after washing his face, and then returned to where Navi awaited for him.

_ "Are you done with your chore, Link?" _she asked him upon his arrival.

"Yes," he replied with a deep sigh. "It is time for us to go into Hyrule. We must heed the Great Deku Tree's words."

He turned to check the fire, but found that it had been extinguished already. He thanked Navi, and then apologized for delaying the journey. Then, the both of them started forward again, but this time with much determination in their hearts.

'_Link, sometimes it is better to drop your shoulders, and exhale all your fears.'_

_ I will, Great Deku Tree, _Link thought to himself as he stepped out from the confines of the trees. _Don't worry any longer. I will do just that._

* * *

T-Lea: Next chapter's coming very soon!


	11. Maron's Lament

T-Lea: Brace yourself, 37-Page chapter. XD Please review to let me know how I'm doing!

**Disclaimer: As always, I don't own LoZ. But, I do own.....=( Never mind, I own nothing. XD**

* * *

Maron's Lament

Hyrule field was huge and vast. An endless stretch of land spread out before Link's eyes. A worn road lied beyond where he stood, and for the first time in his life, he could see the sky above without peering through the canopy of leaves from the trees in the forest. Although this new sight was magnificent and radiant, a strange trickle of fear began to take hold of him. It was too spacious and wide. It didn't feel safe somehow.

"It's eerie," he told Navi, as he took a step forward onto the dirt path beyond. "It's too spacious, and there aren't any trees around. It's almost like its open for an enemy to strike."

_ "You have only ever known the forest, Link," _Navi replied. _"Don't think too much about how open the land is. It is, after all, a field."_

Link continued down the road with Navi fluttering along behind him. He threw his head this way and that, staring at the new sight that was Hyrule's fields. He knew Navi was right in him thinking too much about the place, but it still felt odd to him. There was just something ominous about it.

Suddenly, Link pulled on his tunic: The air was hot and dry, too.

"It's so hot out here, too," he groaned, pulling on the neck of his tunic to circulate some air-flow. "How can anyone stand living out here? And the field is so. . .blunt. It's flat and open! Who could stand having to live and travel out here?"

_ "The same thoughts would be said for the forest," _Navi answered in his ear. _"There are those accustomed to living in the forest, and then there are those accustomed to living in open space. It is the difference between each person and their habitat that make us unique. In good time, Link, you will grow used to this field, too, so do not think too much about it as you are."_

"Yeah, but I wish I was back in the forest already," he grumbled under his breath.

_ "We must find the other two Spiritual Stones before we head to the mountains," _Navi squeaked in his ear. _"First, we must head to the market to find information on these Spiritual Stones. That would lead us to Hyrule Market Town!"_

Link paused on the road, scanning the empty, wide field.

"Yeah, I don't see any market anywhere in sight," he grumbled to her a little irritably. "How do you know we're even going in the _right _direction?"

_ "Forgive me, I've lived most all of my life in the forest," _she snapped at him.

"Yeah? Well, so have I!" he snapped back at her.

He stomped on ahead to leave Navi behind, but then paused as he remembered what the Great Deku tree had said: '_And Link, take care of Navi. From this day forth, you both shall stay together through every hardship. Do not become easily discouraged.'_

Link spun on his heel. "Forgive me, Navi," he called over to her in sincere apology. "I should not have snapped at you."

_ "As am I," _she replied in a tiny squeak, returning to his side. _"I am sorry."_

"No, don't be," he mumbled, holding his hands out for her to hover above. "I should know better than to treat a fairy with such poor respect. We will be together for some time, so we can't complain."

She nodded her tiny head.

"Here," Link took his hat off of his head, and then carefully slit a small hole in the top, "I think it would be best for you to hide in my hat through the journey through this field. Just in case anything were to decide to ambush us, I'll protect you."

She stared at him as he held the hat open for her, and then she dropped herself down on top of his golden crown.

_ "Thank you, Link," _she squeaked to him as he placed his hat back over his head.

With Navi safely hidden from view, Link began down the road again.

He walked for hours in the hot sun, scanning the vast stretch of grass and dirt for any signs of civilization. Unfortunately, there wasn't anything in sight for miles. Finally, he dropped down on the eroded road with an exhausted sigh.

"It's too much," he huffed, wiping sweat off his brow. "It's too big. There's just no way I can find the market in time."

_ "Link, do not give up!" _Navi squeaked, emerging from beneath his hat. _"We must. You cannot lose hope."_

"I know, Navi," he replied, getting back to his feet. "It's just that it's too hot and long. I don't think I can walk any further without collapsing."

_ "You must try."_

"Yeah. I'll have to keep walking until my legs bleed."

Link began walking again with a sigh. He knew he had to get someplace soon, because the field had to end eventually. He just didn't know how long he could continue to walk until he would collapse from the lack of water. That was his main concern at the moment, but he had to hold out, and then when the sun would finally set and there still was no sign of any civilization, then he could collapse.

He continued onward for some time as his hopes began to fade. Then, when the sun began to slant in the sky towards the horizon, Navi emerged from within his hat, and then stopped him on the road.

"What is it, Navi?" Link asked, blankly.

_ "Do you hear that? I think someone is coming."_

Link quickly spun on his heel, and as he did so, he quickly jumped out of the way as a cart headed his way, throwing up a trail of dust behind it. As Link waited for it to pass, he gradually began to realize that it was slowly coming to a stop. Mind racing, he remembered the sword in his belt and placed his hand on the hilt in case of an attack. However, as the cart slowed to a stop, he began to realize that the one who steered it was not an enemy.

"Hello there, son," a plump, cheery man called down to him. "Lost your way, have you?"

Link stared into this man's flushed, round face. His cheeks were alighted with flush, and he was bald slightly balding in the front, and he had a bushy mustache on his face. He wore red and blue overalls, and had a strange pendant on his front that resembled a *reptile-man that was the main antagonist of a popular story among the Hylians.

"Uh, sort of," Link stammered in reply. "I was just. . .um. . ."

_ "You are a wanderer," _Navi whispered in his ear.

"I am a wanderer," Link echoed her words. "I was looking for a market to. . .um. . .buy food and other necessary supplies."

"Oh? Is that so?" the man replied with a merry laugh. "Well, I just came from Hyrule Market Town"—Link's hopes faltered—"But if you need a place to stay, we have room at my ranch. You can stay there for the night, and then I'll take you there tomorrow morning. How does that sound?"

Link nodded his head: It was the best there was to offer.

"Thank you, sir," he said, scrambling onto the back of the cart.

"No problem," the round man replied, striking his steed to move forward once more. "After all, Maron was just talking about having some company over for a change."

"'**Maron'?" Link repeated under his breath. "Is he talking about a chestnut?"

_ "Shh, Link. I think he is talking about someone," _Navi hissed. _"Do not upset the one saving your life!"_

"I won't, I won't," he whispered back. "I was just talking to myself in curiosity."

"Oh, while you're back there, son, how about trying a sample of Lon Lon Ranch's fresh milk?" the man called back to him. "It's refreshing!"

Link glanced around at all the boxes placed side by side. He spotted that one of the boxes was open, and inside this box were a few remaining bottles of milk.

"It should still be cool and fresh from the trip," the man called back to him. "Just drink some milk, son, and you'll feel all your energy come back to you."

Link cast Navi a quick glance in which she returned with an urging nod, and then he withdrew a bottle from the box and took a great big swig of the white substance within. In a matter of seconds, he could feel himself coming back to life.

"Wow, I feel like my old self again!" he breathed, staring at the half-empty bottle.

"Yup!" the man called back to Link. "That's Lon Lon Ranch's good milk, there! Guaranteed to bring you immediate relief with just half-a gulp of a bottle."

_ "Lucky we found a guy who sells milk with good quality such as this," _Navi whispered in Link's ear.

"Yeah, it _is _a good thing," he whispered back. "Hyrule field is too huge, and at the rate I was moving, I would have never reached Hyrule Market Town."

_ "Although," _Navi mumbled, changing the subject slowly, _"didn't this cart come from the other side of the field—the way we were coming from?"_

Link's face suddenly dropped in confusion. "Oh. . ."

"So, where are you from, son?" the man called back to Link.

Link stopped himself before he could tell the old man where he was truly from.

"Well, I'm a wanderer, so I have no specific home. . .um. . .or whereabouts," he replied, slightly unsure.

"Really? It's a good thing I found you out here, son. The weather these days has been rather odd. Why, just yesterday we had a really bad storm. . . Oh, did you hear about the forest? Apparently, there has been a rumor going 'round that the forest has been cursed."

This news aroused Link, and he made to jump up, but Navi pulled back on his hat before he could jump from the cart.

_ "Link, don't be so reckless!" _she hissed in his ear. _"The forest is fine for now. It is only a rumor!"_

"Yeah, but rumors usually tend to be based on truth," he hissed back at her, remembering what the Great Deku Tree had said about him being rumored to destroy the world when he reached manhood.

_ "It is fine," _she assured him, slowly bringing him back down. _"If the forest was in trouble, the Great Deku Tree would not want you to leave. For now, it is safe. And even if it were to fall under attack, Saria and the others would protect it along with the Great Deku Tree. Do not be so hasty to jump to conclusions, Link, for we have been granted a mission by the Great Deku Tree to get yourself to the mountains. Do not abandon his words."_

Link nodded his head, dropping his shoulders. "You are right, Navi. I must heed his words."He changed the tone of his voice as he addressed the old man again. "So, do you really believe those rumors?"

"You're asking the wrong person, son," the old man called back. "See, I live in an isolated ranch close to the paths leading to the western deserts. I don't know much about the forest, nor much about talk in towns and markets, so I don't know what to make of it."

Link rubbed his chin thoughtfully at his response.

"But, you do have something in mind about it?" Link urged.

"Well," the old man made a sharp turn on the road, "I don't say much about my opinions, but I do think it could be useless gossip. 'Sides, everyone's thought of the forest being cursed from the day they were born. If you really want my opinion, I'll just say that everyone living around these parts don't know anything about rumors, 'specially starting ones that include an area _already _said to be what the rumor speaks of."

Link took this old man's words into consideration as he drained the remaining contents to the bottle. It seemed that the people outside the forest thought it cursed. And Link wasn't exactly going to mention that there were children living in the forest, just in case he was shot down with questions about acquiring such knowledge. . .

_ "It seems people outside the forest think it a cursed place," _Navi whispered in Link's ear.

"Yeah, I know," he whispered back. "It seems that what people don't understand, they assume is bad news."

_ "That is why I told you to give the field some time," _Navi whispered matter-of-factly.

"That's different," he grumbled. "I almost died out there!"

_ "People from this region must think the same way about the forest," _she scolded him. _"You have to give things time, Link!"_

"Keh! Time," he mumbled, turning away from her.

The cart made a sudden turn, and in seconds they were surrounded by high walls leading up a steep ramp of a dusty, dirt road. Link glanced around as they emerged onto a thin road that was squeezed between two, wooden houses. One, Link noticed, was an actual house, but the other was a stable. The old man pulled his steed to a stop, and then hopped down off the cart. Link slid off the back, just as a small girl with a curtain of thick, orange hair, and wearing a long, white dress, came bounding towards the old man.

"You made it back in time, daddy!" she exclaimed, throwing herself in his arms. "I'm glad to see you remembered to not fall asleep!"

"Yeah," his response seemed slightly weary and nervous, "not after what happened last time."

The little girl smiled brightly. "I'm glad you remembered, daddy."

Link glanced around at the humble place. It wasn't that bad—at least the stable and house were strong enough—but Link still couldn't help but feel that it was still as open as the field.

"It's so eerie," he moaned.

"Oh? Who's that, daddy?" The girl just then noticed Link.

"Oh! Maron, this is a wanderer I picked up off the road," the old man replied, gesturing to Link with one of his large arms. "But, I forgot to ask his name. . ."

"Um. . . My name," Link mumbled, scratching the back of his head. "Right."

_ "Maybe they wouldn't know your name," _Navi whispered in his ear. _"After all, that rumor must have died out from so long ago. And remember what the old man said about the rumors? He doesn't know much about towns or markets."_

"That is true," Link whispered back to her. "However, I do need to take caution. Perhaps I should use a different name?"

_ "Would that be wise?" _Navi wondered. _"Perhaps you should just use your original name. I am sure there are plenty more Links in the world beside yourself."_

"That is true." Then, louder to the man and girl: "My name is Link. It is very nice to meet you."

"Oh, a green name!" the girl said, pushing past the old man and stepping up to Link. "Well then, I shall tell you my name. I am Maron, and the old man is my father, Taron. It is very nice to meet you, Mr. Link."

She stuck out her hand for him to take, and he took it without any hesitation.

"Oh, so you're Maron," he said, shaking her hand. "Your father mentioned you on our way here."

"Yes, daddy does that at times," she replied with a small laugh. "Of course, he only brings me up when he thinks he finds a suitable man good enough for me to marry." From behind Maron, the old man, Taron, flinched nervously at this. "Well, shall we go inside, Mr. Link? I just finished making dinner for my daddy, but I am sure there is plenty more for guests."

"Um, okay."

"Yes, I promised that he could stay for the night, Maron, and then I'd take him to the Hyrule Market Town in the morning," Taron told his daughter. "Would that bother you much?"

"Of course not, daddy," she replied with a high-pitched, sweet edge to her tone. "As long as you don't conspire about my marriage, I'd be happy to let Mr. Link here liv—I mean, stay the night. Tee hee."

Taron cast Link a nervous glance before climbing back up on the cart.

"Well then," he called down to them, "I must return the horses and the cart to the stable. I'll take a while, so don't wait up." Then, he steered the cart out towards a wide field further out.

Maron led Link into the house to the left of them. The bottom floor was rather small, but cozy. This room consisted of small mounds of straw thrown about, and cuckoos roamed this room in large packs. There were a few garden tools here and there, but the room mainly consisted of scattered straw and cuckoos.

"We won't be eating down here," Maron told Link as she led him to a staircase leading up to the second floor. "My daddy keeps the cuckoos downstairs, but we live upstairs."

Maron opened a door at the far end of the hall on the second landing. This room was much more livelier, with a rug that held a strange pattern, and a rudely-made table in the middle with three chairs, set neatly with a hearty meal. In the far corner there sat a solitary bed, and a dresser sat against the front wall directly opposite a window with the curtains drawn over it.

"It isn't much, Mr. Link, but I hope you enjoy it, anyway." Maron crossed to the table and plopped herself down in the smallest of the three chairs.

_ This is different, _Link thought. _Is she inviting me to eat with her family? Wait, I didn't see her mother around. . ._

"Er, excuse me," Link called to her, "but, are you sure I am not intruding? I mean, there are three chairs there that are obviously meant for you, your father, and your mother."

Maron was in the process of loading her plate with meat, and at the mention of 'mother,' she dropped it back into its dish, and then retired her hands to her laps with a sorrowful look on her face.

"I don't have a mother," she replied quietly. "She died when I was very small."

Link began to feel dreadful for his outburst. "I-I'm sorry," he mumbled in apology. "I don't have a mother, either. She died when I was barely a year old."

Link silently crossed the room, and then dropped himself down in one of the empty chairs.

"It seems we both have something in common, Mr. Link," she mumbled quietly. "You see, my father is a very lazy man. He tries his best not to fall asleep, but because Mr. Ingo keeps the ranch organized and operating, my daddy doesn't seem to find much work. So, he usually sleeps most of the day.

"Since my mother's death, I've taken up basic chores that she used to do. I've worked since I was very little to keep this ranch running so that my father can sell milk at Hyrule Market Town. However, though I have managed to replace my mother for my daddy, it still isn't enough for _me. _My daddy is always trying to find me a man to marry, but I'll never allow it! I want him for once to listen to what I have to say, not what he wants for me. He wanted me to replace my mother, and that is what I did. Now, I want him to respect my wishes.

"Oh, but what am I telling a wanderer for," she added on a brighter tone, flashing Link a brilliant smile. "The life of a ranch girl can't possibly affect a wanderer." She loaded her plate with some food, and then took a bite of a roll. "But still," she added under her breath, "the one man I marry will be a knight who will come to save me from this ranch. I just know it!"

After Link had little to eat—only to spare a fair share for Maron's father—Maron led him into a shabby room that was placed at the right of the dark hall. This room appeared to be an old storage room, and it looked rather small and held a very suffocating, claustrophobic feel. In the far corner was a small, rickety bed, and a large window was held open to let in some air-flow.

"It isn't much, Mr. Link," Maron had told him, "but please accept it as it is. It's only for one night, so don't think of it as a bother."

"Don't worry too much," Link had replied. "I used to sleep in a similar room."

Then, he was left in peace to sleep in the darkness. However, he sat at the large window instead, staring up at the large, dark sky above.

"It's strange not being in the forest," he told Navi as she settled down on his shoulder. "It's so. . .lonely."

_ "That may be, but think of the new friends you will meet because of your venturing away from your home," _Navi told him.

"I know what you mean," Link mumbled, staring up at the large sky, "but for some reason, now that I'm alone, I feel as if. . .I'm empty inside. Like there's a hole in my chest. . ."

_ "It's your first day away from home, Link. Things will get better once you become familiar with this new landscape. Come; rest yourself, for you have a big day ahead of you tomorrow."_

And Link listened well to Navi's words, and lied himself down on the rickety bed, staring up at the dark ceiling.

"Alone. . ."

He closed his eyes and immediately fell into a deep slumber. When he next awoke, he had found that he was drenched in sweat, and that moonlight flooded the room. He slowly sat up, dazed at the events that had taken place in the nightmare he had yet again, and then placed his hand on his forehead.

"That girl again," he whispered to himself. "Why. . . Why did I feel. . .like I had to chase after her? Why. . . Why does my chest hurt so badly? I feel. . .empty."

Saying the word actually made him realize he had felt that way almost all his life. Although Saria and Taters were around him most of his life to occupy that hole for a portion of his time with them, it was only when he lied awake in bed at night did he begin to realize the pain. Quietly, he crept out of his bed, and then out of the house without his traveling cloak. He made sure to leave his sword hidden in his traveling cloak, and to be as silent as he could so as to not disturb Navi as she slept.

Link stepped out of the house quietly, glancing around the dark property with bleary eyes. Then, he slowly made his way over to the large stretch of land just beyond the house and stable. However, he had barely gone a few paces before he heard someone singing a lovely lullaby.

He paused to listen. It sounded as if a girl was singing her very heart out, admitting all of her sorrows, pain, and concerns to the night air around Link. As he continued on, he emerged into the spacious land ahead, and he began to realize that there was a small figure within a large ***corral that appeared to be for horses.

The large moon sat high atop the sky, showing down on the small figure amid the training ground. Link listened well to the lullaby as he proceeded inward, determined to discover who the person was. As he stepped through the gates leading into the area, he stopped short at the sight of a curtain of long, orange hair that shown brightly in the milky glare of the moon.

"Maron. . ." he breathed. "That song. . . It sounds so sad."

He stood his ground, listening as she continued her appeal to the night air, telling a story of her concerns and affairs to the large moon that hovered low in the sky. Link could hear how her heart cried in sadness, and how the tears that did not show on her face flowed from her mouth. It was an elegant cry of acknowledgment, and Link knew exactly what the song was all about. He approached Maron from behind, but she knew of his presence, and spoke before he could.

"Please do not tell my father I am out here," she whispered, tears in her voice. "If you do not tell him, then I will tell you a secret."

Link did not speak nor move, and once he didn't, she turned to him with her hands pressed tightly to her chest, and a false smile on her face.

"I know you are a wanderer, Mr. Link, but I am sure you are curious about that song I sang." Link did not reply, but rather watched as her face slowly fell and her eyes avert. "When I was younger, my mother taught me that song. After her death, I made a habit of coming out here at night and singing it, so that maybe my mother could hear my voice from the heavens. I don't want her to feel lonely, so I always sing it for her whenever I can."

"That's very noble of you," Link said as Maron turned her back to him, and stared up at the sky. "That kind of commitment takes a great amount of dedication."

Maron shook her head.

"No," she whispered, "perhaps it doesn't. Maybe I'm not out here for my mother. Maybe I'm out here for another reason. . ."

"Is it because of your father?" Link asked her in a small voice.

"I think. . ." Her voice was so small, that Link wasn't too sure whether she had said something or not. "My daddy is always busy sleeping, and I'm all alone on this ranch. Maybe. . .the truth is. . .I'm a little. . ._lonely._"

This word pierced right through Link: He could understand why she would selfishly spend her time at night singing the lullaby her mother taught her when she was younger.

"When you're alone, sometimes it is best to sing something that you learned a very long time ago from a friend," Link said, instinctively pulling out the ocarina that Saria had given him before he left. "If you play a song that reminds you of them, then they're sure to hear it."

He raised the instrument to his lips, and immediately began to play the song Saria had played so many times before when him and Taters played in the Lost Woods with her.

"Oh, how pretty," Maron cooed, as she turned to Link once again. "You have an ocarina. Would you like to play my mother's lullaby with me, Mr. Link?"

Link paused, and then nodded. As Maron sang her mother's song again, Link followed along on his ocarina. Then, the new song created by these two different instruments hovered up to the moon, expressing great sorrow for the loss of their mothers. Before either of them knew it, they were playing on into the late night, and early hour of the morning.

"I thank you for playing with me tonight, Mr. Link," Maron whispered to Link as they gazed up at the moon. "It has been quite some time since I had any company over, and it was very nice to meet someone who can play the ocarina."

"I can understand your sorrow," Link replied as he stared up at the milky moon. "I, too, have lost many friends to my wandering ways. Although, it wasn't much of a choice."

"I see," Maron said from his side. "I won't ask you of your own personal business, but I will say that I am grateful that you became a wanderer and happened across my daddy in Hyrule field. If you hadn't, I would probably be out here alone for another night."

"To be truthful, I'm glad too," Link replied with a bright smile. "It was my first time in Hyrule field, and I was a bit lonely, myself. It isn't easy leaving your friends behind, let alone your home, and coming here today has made me feel slightly better about my situation."

"The moon will soon set," Maron told Link, changing the subject to a brighter note. "Come, we must hurry home before my daddy wakes. If he realizes I've been out here all night, he will give me an awful scolding."

Together, Link and Maron walked back to the cozy house opposite the barn. Then, Link bade her a good night, and retired to his own room with a slight twinge in his heart. He felt alone again, but he knew that he still had Navi by his side. Quietly, he crept back to his bed, and though he lied awake for a few more hours into the silence and darkness, he managed to fall into a restful slumber before the sun could rise.

In the morning he awoke to the crowing of a rooster—or perhaps it was a cuckoo—and he clumsily stumbled out of the rickety bed and fastened the sword in his belt again, and then threw the traveling cloak over his shoulders to hide the weapon. Link found that Navi was sitting at the large window, staring out at the bright ranch before her.

_ "You finally awoke," _she called to him. _"Maron came to wake you, but you would not budge. I told her that you are lazy, and she left you in peace."_

"'Lazy'," Link repeated a little offended. "Hey, Navi that isn't right! I am not lazy; I just had a rough night, is all."

_ "So it seems," _she replied coolly. _"Perhaps you should stay in bed next time, rather than wander about someone's property without permission."_

Link flushed a deep red in the early-morning sun, but then turned away from her with a slight nod. "Right. That was. . .a mistake."

_ "However much of a mistake it was, it was still wrong," _Navi corrected him, removing herself from the window and coming to his side. _"No matter. . . Worry not of it any longer. The old man has prepared his cart for Hyrule Market Town. You shall hurry with yourself, and meet him on the road. I do believe Maron is eager to meet you again."_

He flushed even darker at these words.

"Of course," he grumbled under his breath, slightly flustered. "We must hurry. Come, Navi."

Link hurried out of the room, and then sprinted down the stairs and out onto the road. Once there, Link scanned the premises for Maron, but she was nowhere to be found. Luckily, this gave him enough time to conceal Navi again.

"No one seems to be about, Navi, so we should take advantage of this time in hiding you again," Link told her, removing his hat from his head. "I know the Great Deku Tree might not want this of you, but I think it wise. If people in this region truly believe that the forest is cursed, then perhaps they will see you as a fairy and think I am out to destroy Hyrule."

_ "That is a great assumption, Link," _Navi said, also in thought, _"but I do not think that is the case. However, I will heed your words."_

Navi placed herself on Link's golden crown again, but before he could throw his hat over his head, Maron appeared from behind the cart—and at the sight of the fairy—she bounded forward with a wide grin across her face.

"I knew it!" she exclaimed, placing her hands on Link's shoulders and shaking him violently. "I knew that, with a green name like Link, you were from the forest! You must be a Fairy Boy!"

"A. . .Fairy Boy?" Link repeated, slightly dazed at his being caught. "Uhn. . . No! Maron, you mustn't tell anyone about this! You mustn't tell anyone about me being from the forest and having a fairy."

She blinked a couple of times blankly before agreeing with an enthusiastic nod of her head.

"I won't," she promised, pulling him into a tight hug, "because you didn't tell my daddy I was out in the training grounds. I thank you for last night, Link, and that you didn't tell my daddy about anything."

Link flushed a deep color in the morning sun. "It wasn't a bother at all, Maron. I'm glad that you taught me your mother's song, and that you are so compassionate about playing it to her whenever chance you get. You have a good heart."

She pulled away from him with an almost-sad smile. However, she had barely any time to remain that way, for the old man, Taron, came around the cart; and Link threw his hat over his head before he could even catch a glimpse of Navi.

"Well, Link, this is where we part," Taron called over to Link.

Link bowed his head to both Maron and Taron. "Thank you for your hospitality," he told the both of them.

"It was our pleasure!" Maron replied with a wide grin. "However," she added under her breath as she leaned in closer to Link, "do you promise to come see me again sometime? It gets lonely with just daddy and Ingo around."

Link rubbed the back of his head in nervousness. "Okay. I promise I'll come visit you," he replied in a shaky voice.

"That's great!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms up in delight. "Then I will await your arrival."

"Uh. . .sure," he stammered, still rubbing his head in nervousness. _Although I might wind up breaking that promise by accident, _he added mentally.

"Come now, son!" Taron called to Link as he climbed into the cart. "It is time for us to head to Hyrule Market Town!"

"Right. See you around, Maron," Link said, extending his hand for her to take. She shook it without any hesitation.

"I'll be expecting you," she replied with a sweet smile. "Just live up to your promise, okay, Fairy Boy? I don't like liars."

Link's heart skipped a beat, but he nodded his head without showing it.

"Well, I'll be seeing you around, then."

He clambered into the back of the cart, and then fixed himself securely between two empty crates. Then, Taron struck the steed, and they were headed off.

"I'll see you around for sure, Mr. Link!" Maron called to him, chasing after the cart as it began to gain speed.

"Yeah, definitely!" Link called back, waving. Then, in a smaller voice for Taron to hear, "Is your daughter violent at all?"

"What, Maron? No, of course not. Well, she doesn't like people who don't keep promises. . . 'Course, I've never a met a person who has kept a promise with her, and then broke it."

_ Great, I'll be the first. Wonder what happens if I do. . .?_

"Bye, Mr. Link! Until we meet again. . . Stay well!"

"Um, suppose you do make a promise with her and you _do _break it?" he asked the old man.

"Maron can get pretty haughty at times," the old man replied in deep thought. "I'd say you'd probably have a mess to deal with when you decide to keep to your promise. Why? Did you make a promise with her, son?"

Suddenly, Link wasn't feeling too good, and it wasn't just because he skipped breakfast.

"No," he replied in a small voice, as the ranch began to fade away from view. "I just. . .mentioned that I might come to visit again someday."

From in the front, Taron began to laugh as he steered the horses down into Hyrule field, and onto the dirt road beyond. Even though Link didn't understand what was so funny, he chuckled to himself—though it was ever-so nervous—and then fell to staring at the sky. For what he knew awaited next, was his trip through Hyrule Market Town, so he couldn't worry about a small promise, because he had to one day return Saria's, Taters', and Mido's, and in the process, Maron's, as well.

* * *

*Bowser from the Mario Series (refer to OoT or MM to see for yourself)

**Maron is Japanese for Chestnut.

***Carrol could be for goats or horses, or maybe even cattle (in case some of you read it and thought, 'Duh, corrals are for horses, what else?'

T-Lea: If I screwed up on any of the parts, sorry. I kinda rushed through this with the editing. I hope you enjoyed! Next chapter is soon to come


	12. An Encounter In Hyrule's Market

**Disclaimer: Duh, I don't own LoZ. If I did... If only I did...!**

T-Lea:Alright, I received a comment asking if Mido, Saria, and Maron would remember Link. No, they wouldn't. I've already written a chapter explaining this that will be published later in the story, and once you all read it, it will make sense. Also, I know that it seems as if I'm following the events of OoT, but I'm really not. I'm playing off of old ideas and new ideas. Anyway, enjoy! After this chapter, I'll post one more before taking a break to edit the others and write more. Review, please!

* * *

An Encounter In Hyrule Town 

Taron pulled up his cart before a large stretch of stone walls on both sides of the land. A large, wooden gate was lowered over a thin river, and two guards were stationed at the front just beyond, heavily garbed in metal mail, and each equipped with a spear. Link glanced around at the stop, and once his eyes met the castle before him, his jaw dropped slightly, and the previous dreams he had rushed back to him at the familiar sight.

"Well, here we are, son," Taron called back to Link. "Just beyond these gates is Hyrule Market Town. You can buy all your needs there without much fear."

Link slid off the back of the cart, and only turned back to Taron when he remembered the bottle from the milk from the previous day.

"Sir," he said, approaching Taron, "here's your bottle back— "

"No, no," the old man replied, shaking his hand. "You may keep it. Who knows? maybe it will prove useful on your journey."

Link thanked him, and then shoved it into one of the pockets in the cloak. Then, he waved Taron off with a last thank-you for the ride, and then watched as he departed. Now all that awaited him was the large castle that stood before him.

"Hyrule Market Town," Link mumbled, crossing the lowered drawbridge to the inside of the walls. "This is it, Navi. Once inside, we can find information about the other two Spiritual Stones that the Great Deku Tree wants me to find."

_ "Just be careful," _Navi hissed in his ear. _"Security looks tight around these areas, so you must be on your best behavior."_

"Right."

Link quietly passed the guards, careful to keep his sword hidden, and then quietly proceeded to the market in the far distance. Upon emerging from the watchful eyes of the gate guards, Link soon found himself in a packed street crowded with small shop-stalls, and building-shops. Women wandered about idly, looking at all the wares merchants carried from all over the world; men joked, talked, or gambled; and children ran about the streets, chasing stray dogs, and—in one, little girl's case—a cuckoo with a bad temper. From the thin slit in Link's hat, Navi drank in the sight with awe.

"Amazing," Link gasped, staring around at the busy people and playing children. "Who knew that such a place could have so many people gathered all at once?"

_ "Well, it is Hyrule Market Town, after all, Link," _Navi whispered in his ear. _"It must be a hot spot for buying wares in the kingdom to take back home."_

"Do you think I can get some information about the other two Spiritual Stones here, Navi?" he asked her, slowly walking through the crowded street as he glanced around at every packed and bustling corner.

_ "If you want to find something, Hyrule Market Town is the first place to find information," _she replied simply. _"I am sure someone around here has heard news about the other Spiritual Stones."_

Link paused just outside a shop that was shaped like a mask as he gripped his chin in thought. "I'm not sure about this, Navi. I mean, what if no one knows about the whereabouts of the other Spiritual Stones? Are we even sure that someone hasn't gotten them before us?"

_ "The Spiritual Stones are well hidden, Link. The Great Deku Tree knows this very well, and that is why he gave you this task. Do not abandon your hope over an idle thought."_

Link flushed a deep-red color, then agreed silently as he continued moving. He watched as a group of children sat against the wall of a shop that seemed to be closed during the day, eating ripe, red apples. As soon as he passed these children, he crossed paths with an apple stand that displayed lush red, green, and yellow apples. He paused to stare at them, but then a young child nudged past him.

The person selling the apples—which was a large brute with a muscular body, and a face full of black, scraggly hair—flashed the boy a wide, grimy smile. The boy did not return it, however, but quickly snatched an apple from the cart, and then sprinted off as the man shouted after him, brandishing his fist. Link watched as the boy navigated through the crowds; but though he was fast, the person who captured him was faster.

Standing amidst a group of bustling people, was a young boy who had his head veiled with a brown hood, and wore a brown, rough traveling cloak over his shoulders. His feet were protected with a pair of humble sandals, and he wore a white tunic with a belt tied firmly around his middle like Link's, but no leggings. The young boy froze in terror at being captured, and then dropped the apple at his feet. Curious, Link watched from the safety of the apple cart as the shrouded boy knelt down, and placed the apple in the young boy's hands again.

"Stealing in even the worst of conditions is wrong," the shrouded boy told the other, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "But I can see you have suffered greatly without a single meal, and that you have begged much with little acknowledgment from others, even though you are quite young."

The shrouded boy took hold of the young boy's hand, and then led him back to the apple cart. He pushed by Link, and then approached the brute man without unveiling his crown.

"This young man has taken an apple from your cart without pay," the boy announced simply. "I have come to pay for him in hopes that you will forgive him for his rude act."

"'S long as I get payment, I don' care who pays for it," the brute replied in a rough voice. "I ac'ept."

Link watched as the shrouded boy retrieved a small pouch from the inside of his cloak, and then withdrew a blue rupee. He handed it to the large brute, who took it without any hesitation, and then pocketed the object without a second glance.

"Lucky this young'un came to help yeh," the brute growled at the small boy. "I could'a called up the guards to have yeh tried by Princess Zelda, herself. She would'a had yer head, that she would!"

"That is enough!" the shrouded boy barked, just as the small boy burst into tears. "He is only a child, and I doubt that any princess of this land would dare try a mere orphan for trying to survive! I suggest you show a bit more compassion for those at your cart, good sir. Come," he added to the small boy sobbing hard, "you needn't linger here any longer. Let us find you some proper clothing."

The shrouded boy turned with the other boy at his side, but then stopped short at the sight of Link. For some unknown reason, Link noticed that he shivered involuntarily, then steered the boy away from Link's direction with a feeble excuse-me.

Link watched until they were well out of earshot, then he turned his attention to the brute standing at the apple cart.

"Yeh here to steal?" the brute asked him, growling.

Link shook his head. "No. But. . . Do you know anything about two Spiritual Stones that have been hidden well? Um. . . They may resemble an element."

"Wha' is this? I haven' heard nothin' about Spiritual Stones," the brute growled as he prodded the inside of his ear with his pinky. "Lemme see here. . . Hmm. . . I'm a merchant from across seas, so I know nothin' 'bout things 'round here. Ask 'round them other carts with local merchants. I'm sure they got the information yeh're lookin' for."

The man turned to a family of three as they approached. Link turned away from the apple cart, and then scanned the wide variety of blended carts bearing different wares scattered about the streets. Glancing around at the many crowds and bustling people, Link's hopes began to fade.

"Navi, do you think we'll be able to find information here?" he asked her, hopeless.

_ "We haven't started asking around yet," _she replied. _"Link, do not abandon hope."_

"But look at all these people and merchants selling their wares," he protested in a grumble. "There's just too much ground to cover, and not enough time in one day!"

_ "If necessary, we will find some place to stay the night, and try again tomorrow," _Navi replied simply.

"I haven't any money," Link mumbled.

Navi rapped him hard on the head, and he flinched at the sudden attack. _"You complain too much, Link! I cannot believe the Great Deku Tree assigned such a whiny boy to find the Spiritual Stones, and then head for the mountains! And here I thought that he had every right to give you such a task, but you complain too much!"_

Link did not reply, but rather stepped up to a young girl in a sunbonnet who was busy chasing a hot-headed cuckoo.

"Excuse me, but have you heard of any Spiritual Stone that might symbolize an element?" he asked the young girl, who was busy jumping on the balls of her feet in impatience.

"Sorry, no," she replied through her huffs. "But I can't catch that cuckoo! How frustrating!" And she sprinted off to chase the bad-tempered bird as it let out a howl of distress, and then took off again.

Although that one girl didn't have any information about the Spiritual Stones, Link didn't give up. He moved around the market, asking any available person he could for information about the Spiritual Stones. But no one seemed to know what he was talking about, nor anything about these Spiritual Stones. Hours later, the sun began to depart from the sky, and discouraged, Link dropped down in front of a shop that was known for a game called "Bombchu Bowling", to rest.

"How is it that no one around here has heard of the Spiritual Stones?" Link asked Navi, resting his chin on his knees as he watched the remainder of the people retreat into their homes. "I asked almost everyone on the street today, and no one knew anything about it."

_ "Do not give up hope, Link," _Navi told him, soothingly. _"We will find information soon enough."_

"Yeah, but what if this continues tomorrow, and the next day?" he asked her, sighing heavily as he buried his head in his knees.

_ "Even so, someone must know something about them," _Navi replied.

Skeptical, Link exhausted the remainder of his energy and fell fast asleep against the wall. When he next awoke, it was to something that had swept past him. He wasn't sure why, but he suddenly had a blanket wrapped around himself. He let out a gasp, and then immediately turned his attention to his far right as a black figure made its way to a back alley. For some unknown reason, Link found himself thinking back to the strange, dark older person that resembled himself, and jumped to his feet in haste and followed behind the figure at a quick pace.

He followed it into the dark alley where he then crept behind at a slow pace, and only jumped behind boxes or rubbish when he suspected the figure was suspicious of a pursuer. They passed by many people loitering in the back alleys, and some, Link could tell, were attending illegal shops set up only in the shadows of Hyrule Castle, itself. Finally, they came to a deserted alleyway where only one door lingered. The figure stopped short from just up ahead, and Link paused at the turn of the corner, placing himself behind it and peering into the alleyway at his pursuer.

It knelt, and placed something down on the ground that seemed more like cloth than anything. Then, slowly, the figure rose back to its feet and placed its hand on something at its side. Link could tell that it was probably a weapon like the one Link had on his right hip, and froze as a familiar voice tore through the silence.

"I know you are there," the figure said. "Come out so that I may see you."

Link, at first, was struck dumb by the fact that the figure had felt his presence. He was even more surprised that he was that detectable, but nonetheless, obeyed the figure and stepped out from the shadows to be admitted to the full moon's rays that shone down on the empty alley.

"Who are you?" he asked of the figure.

"Am I to answer a question from one who pursues his brother?" the figure called back in response. "I will not give an answer, when you have given no reason to follow after me."

Link's face reddened in the night, and he moved his hand to the back of his neck in shame. "If I gave you the impression of my presence being an enemy, I apologize," he replied quietly. "I've no reason to fight you, nor want to harm you. I was merely curious— "

"Curious?" the figure repeated quietly, cutting in. "And do you know how dangerous curiosity can be, young master?"

Link slid his hand down to the hilt of his sword as his pulse began racing in his ears. "Yes, for I have experienced it, myself," he replied on a serious note, thinking back to when he met the dark shadow of himself.

"Hmph." Link felt that the figure smiled to itself. "Experience? Well, then, does this situation seem familiar to you, young sir? Do you feel a threat being here in this alley with only my and your presence?"

Link gulped, and gripped the hilt tightly in his hand. "No. . .I don't," he lied hesitantly.

The figure laughed icily. "Then why are you gripping your sword?"

Link was absolutely astounded by this person's blind knowledge. This person knew that Link was following him, and now could see right through the back of his skull that Link was gripping his sword as if in preparation for a battle. Gulping, he allowed his eyes to travel down to his opposer's side, where he, too, noticed, that the figure was gripping his own sword in caution.

"You ask from experience," Link shot back, a grim chuckle in his voice. "For you, too, are gripping your sword. Do you fear me in this darkness, as well?"

The figure laughed again, but this time in amusement. "You stand well, sir," it complemented. "Fine, we are equal. Relax your hold on your weapon and face me."

The figure slid its hand back to its side and spun to face Link. Upon revealing itself, Link gasped in shock as he noticed the familiar face of the young boy from earlier that day that had rescued that poor boy from his life of thievery.

"I-It's you!" he stammered, pointing a shaky finger at him. "You're from the apple stall!"

"Is that so strange?" the figure replied tightly.

"Well. . .no," Link replied, embarrassed, burnt-out. "I. . .just thought that what you did today for that young boy was noble of you."

"Well, it wouldn't be so noble if Hyrule was a bit friendlier," the boy replied, disgruntled. "Honestly, day by day I see these poor children begging for food and shelter. And for what? to eventually have to steal and then get tried by Princess Zelda? It sickens me!"

Link frowned. "Is Hyrule not a good place to live?"

The boy looked at Link as if he was stupid. "You must be foolish to believe that Hyrule is a place where all live in peace! Sure, the Royal Family claims that all you see is peaceful and prosperous—but look at the Gorons on Death Mountain! Do you have any idea how much their lifestyle is being jeopardized right now by how active the mountain has become of late? And how about that foolish Kakariko Village living at the base of that mountain, only thriving on a living by the natural metals they receive from the mines in the mountains? What of the Zora race living in the sea? I've heard rumors that the fishermen aren't doing very well with their fishing. For some unknown reasons, the fish are all dying off! Do you know how much the Zoras rely on red fish to keep living, young master? And there are rumors that those in the western deserts are gathering an army that will spread across these lands and wipe out all that is Hyrule! So, if you really must wonder if it is safe and prosperous here in these lands, then I must respond with a firm no."

Link was taken aback at all this knowledge of the world that was Hyrule being in so much turmoil. How was it that such a young boy whose identity wasn't even known to Link, knew so much about the outside world when Link didn't? This boy didn't seem as if he was much of a traveler, and he knew much about the Royal Family, too. He had to have been an inside source!

"What does the princess do?" Link wondered. "Doesn't everyone admire her?"

"Oh, sure," the boy replied bitterly, "everyone admires Princess Zelda. But that is only because she is the oldest of the siblings belonging to the Royal Family, and the most fairest. And yes, she does do something to help, but the only thing that dear King and Queen, and older sibling Princess can think about, is locking up and placing protection around the Temple of Time. I think it is absolutely ridiculous to try to protect that place when all our adversaries will be focused on trying to find the eighth sage!"

Link's eyes widened at this. "The eighth sage?" he repeated, curiously. "What do you mean by that?"

The boy's anger suddenly evaporated, and he stared at Link with an observing, piercing stare that chilled Link's blood. He probably spoke too much and asked too many questions, for he was sure this boy was now very suspicious of him.

"You haven't heard say of the eighth sage yet?" the boy asked of him, skeptical. "You must be joking! Everyone in Hyrule, and Kakariko Village—and even the Gorons and Zoras—know about it. Where did you come from that you have no knowledge of the eighth sage?"

Link was beginning to wonder if maybe he should try to change the subject, and only just then realized that what his true quest was, was to find the other two Spiritual Stones and take them deep into the mountains with himself. But, first, he wanted to know more about what this boy knew.

"I am a wanderer, so I do not know much about the stories and rumors of your land," Link lied simply.

The boy's face lightened considerately at this news, and it seemed almost as if he exhaled a relieved sigh.

"Forgive me for treating you with such rudeness," he told Link, bowing his head in apology. "I am not very fond of the people living in the surrounding lands of Hyrule, and it is not every day that I meet a wanderer who does not wish to do business in this market. You have my sincere apologies."

"No, no," Link replied hastily, urging him to lift his head. "It is nothing. I can understand your hostility. It seems as if you hold a lot of anger for the Royal Family."

"Yes, much," he replied bitterly, looking back up into Link's face. "And you. . . What of your attire? I have only ever heard of a child wearing green clothing from the stories of the Hero. Do you come from the lands he once lived within?"

Link quickly looked down at his clothes before shaking his head with a nervous smile. "No, you have it all wrong! I made these clothes for my travels, and since I cannot afford any fancy dyes, I was only allowed to use green dye. It is quite unfortunate." Link flashed him an anxious smile, wondering to himself how long he could keep up this charade.

"How interesting," the boy replied thoughtfully. "Tell me. . . What is your name, wanderer?"

_ A name, _Link thought to himself frantically. _He wants a name! Erm. . . _"Rin!" he replied a bit loudly, his pulse in his ears. "My name is Rin."

"Rin?" the boy repeated with raised eyebrows. "Why, that's a girl's name!" He giggled.

"Eh heh. . . Is it?" Link was starting to feel quite foolish.

"Tis a fine name, though," he went on. "And mine is Pip. Pleased to meet you Mr. Rin." He bowed to Link, in which Link bowed back a little hastily in embarrassment.

Once they lifted their heads again, it seemed as if they entered a dimension of awkwardness. Link averted his gaze from Pip, and Pip cleared his throat as he tucked his hands behind his back. Now that they had covered their introductions and unveiled their secrets to each other, it seemed as if they had nothing to say. Lucky for Link, Pip decided to say something first.

"It is a nice night," he stated hesitantly. "Perhaps. . .you wouldn't mind accompanying me for an evening stroll?"

"Of course not!" Link answered immediately, and only realized five seconds afterwards that he was being extremely foolish and reckless. For he left Navi asleep under the blanket back against the wall of that Bombchu Game's building, and he hadn't the time to idly wander around when there were things to be done.

"Great! Then, please follow me," Pip replied brightly. "I must teach you much about our culture here in Hyrule."

Link wanted so much to back down from the idle walk, but decided against it. He thought to himself that perhaps this walk could benefit him in a way. Pip seemed like a nice person, and if he were to tell him of the stories and rumors of Hyrule, then perhaps he would bring up the Spiritual Stones in them and their locations. Then, in the morning, he and Navi could locate them and finish their task early to retire to the mountains. But, then again, Link also knew that acquiring those stones wouldn't be such an easy task. It could take months, possibly even years to obtain them.

Link followed after Pip as he began leading him out of the alley and back into the empty marketplace. Once there, he immediately led Link over to a fountain amidst the stone landing, and peered inside at his reflection. Link looked in as well, only noticing how full the moon appeared that night once again.

"There is much talk amongst this town during the day that the very water flowing from this fountain comes from Hyrule castle," Pip told Link. "And they even say that on nights with a full moon like this one, you can see Nayru, the Goddess of Wisdom, reflected on the moon's face."

Link concentrated hard on the surface of the milky moon's face, but was unable to see any goddess. He cast a quick glance at Pip, noticing that his face entered an almost dreamy state as he stared down into the reflection. He seemed as if he was lost in another dimension of thought, possibly daydreaming about kissing a girl. But, his expression seemed more of that of a love-struck girl staring into her thoughts about having a boy kiss her. And then, Pip's expression fell to that of unhappiness.

"Can you see it?" he asked of Link. "Can you see Nayru?"

Link quickly returned his attention back down to the full moon's reflection. To be honest with himself, he couldn't see anything but the moon. He couldn't even understand how such rumors could come to be, but he supposed that whomever made it up had to have seen _something _in the moon.

"No," he replied quietly. "I cannot see anything."

Pip struck the water with a free hand, razing his fingertips on the cool surface as he turned and leaned against the stone outer wall.

"I could never see her," he replied, disappointed. "I suppose she'd look very beautiful. But then, I am sure it was only Princess Zelda's reflection she saw in the water and not Nayru's. She is, after all, the culprit behind that stupid rumor."

"You mean she came to this fountain one night and glimpsed her reflection?" Link wondered, curiously.

"Oh, yes," Pip replied matter-of-factly. "Princess Zelda is a very naughty girl who loves sneaking out of the castle for evening walks. Of course, with all the monsters roaming around these days, it would be quite terrible if she were to suddenly go missing and never be found."

Although Pip probably was trying to make that sound as if it was a bad thing, his tone of voice held amusement within, as if he wouldn't mind that happening to Princess Zelda. Link, however, noticed that Pip knew an awful lot about Princess Zelda and her hobbies, so that must have meant that he belonged to the Royal Family in some way.

"How do you know so much about the Royal Family, Pip?" Link wondered.

Pip looked at him quickly. "I serve them," he replied simply. "I'm like a slave to them, and I am bound to the castle and the walls surrounding it. If I leave, I will surely be punished severely."

"I am sorry," Link mumbled in sympathy. "You must envy me for wandering."

"Perhaps," Pip replied, looking back down at the moon's reflection, "but my worth here is possibly even greater than Princess Zelda's, herself."

"Why do you think?" Link stared at him, eagerly.

Pip sighed, turning his face away from where Link could see his expression. "Did you know that every girl born into the Hyrule family is named Zelda? Well, every first born girl; and since then there has only been one girl born each generation to the Hyrule family. And this girl may receive brother-siblings if the family decides to bring more children into their lives. So, tell me, Mr. Rin. . . What happens when a_ second_ girl is born into the family? Is it an omen. . .a sin. . .or a gift? I do not know, myself. . ."

Link stared at him as he stared down at the moon's reflection in misery. The turn of conversation didn't seem to fit with their previous conversation, and it seemed to Link that Pip seemed very distraught with this piece of information. Link, himself, didn't know about that, but now that he knew about this piece of information, he began to wonder to himself what would become of the second girl born into the family. Would they call her Zelda, *too?

"I do not know, either," Link replied truthfully. "Why do you ask of such curious things?"

Pip shook his head without even looking up at Link, indicating the end of the conversation. Link stared back down at the moon's reflection as nostalgia crept over him. That feeling of dreadful loneliness was upon him again, and he felt his heart jolt as a nasty sensation of sorrow washed over him. He noticed how his face fell in the reflection, and he also noticed how sad Pip's expression was, too.

"You feel it," Pip grumbled to Link. "You must. . .for you bear such a pained expression. You know, I once had a brother. My father told me that my mother took my brother to the forest one day to be blessed by the Forest Spirit. . ." Pip shook his head as Link cast him a sideways glance. "She never returned, Mr. Rin. My father told me that my brother was taken by the monsters living within the forest, and that my mother never received the blessing of the Forest Guardian. When I stare at this moon, I think about them. . .my mother and brother. I feel. . .lonely. . .inside. Like maybe I'm searching. . ."

". . .for someone," Link cut in quietly, causing Pip to look up. "Yeah, I feel it, too. I am searching, too. . .for someone."

Pip stared long and hard at Link, like maybe he was one of the Goddesses that revealed herself to him. Link stared back nervously, wondering if he should say something to him. After a long, awkward pause, Pip suddenly grabbed Link by the arm and began leading him towards a small staircase in the distance that seemed to lead to a temple.

"I almost forgot!" Pip called back to Link. "I want to show you the Temple of Time."

Pip dragged Link through the many empty stalls and buildings until they reached eight stone steps leading up to a grand, old temple that seemed to have been standing since the dawn of time. Pip led Link up these steps and onto the upper landing that overlooked a pond that sat beside the temple. As both boys approached the sacred temple, Link began to feel a strange throbbing in his chest that had nothing to do with nostalgia nor hunger pains.

"There is a legend amongst my people that speaks of a young boy garbed in green attire—such as yourself—who came from a forest in Hyrule's time of perish," Pip began on a breath, staring up at the ancient, sacred temple. "It is said in this legend that this boy fought all of evil and came to this temple where he was later sealed away in the Door of Time, because he was too young to be the Hero that everyone needed—too weak. Here is where the Triforce lies, and here is where the Master Sword is put to rest." Pip looked at Link. "He saved Hyrule after seven years. . .not in a day, as most people know the legend. And do you know what happened to him after he saved Hyrule?"

Link's heart began to bound. Was this it? Was he finally going to find out what happened to the Hero that had saved Hyrule in the First Age? He shook his head to Pip's question.

"The Hero of Time," Pip began quietly, "he fell in love with a girl. . .the twelfth Princess Zelda of Hyrule, that is. But she said to him after he saved Hyrule that he had to go back to his time and live the boy he was always meant to live. However, his time period had changed. He no longer belonged in the forest, nor anywhere else because he was an orphan. So, rejected in love and homeless, he began wandering in search of a friend. A friend that. . .he had known in his past life." Pip sighed heavily before turning his attention to his feet. "He had a fairy guide who led him through all the danger he had been through on his travels, and when he went back to the way he was meant to be, he lost her. After realizing that he couldn't be with Princess Zelda, he decided to go on a personal journey in search of her, his fairy, _Navi._"

"Navi?!" Link nearly exclaimed. "Wh-What?"

Pip looked at him. "Why do you react in such a way? Have you met a fairy with that name?"

Link nodded quickly, forgetting his position. Pip sighed again.

"I suppose she's still out there," Pip went on heavily. "Because the Hero of Time was a Hylian, he had no right to find Navi, so she must have hidden herself in the forest to make sure that he could never find her again. She, like every other creature in this world, knew her place. . . and the Hero of Time, didn't. He thought that he could still find her."

"What ever happened to him?" Link wondered in a barely audible voice.

"He died alone," Pip mumbled in response. "Actually, I do not know what happened to him. But I do know that when this age falls into darkness once again, there will be no hero to save us. The Hero of Time will never return to help us, and the Goddesses will most likely bring rains forth from the heavens and drown our nation to prevent the evil from spreading."

"Do you think?" Link asked in fear.

"I don't know," Pip shrugged, "but I do know that the Goddesses will one day end our nation in such a way to spare our very way of life. Those who will be lucky enough to survive will carry on our legacy, and the spirits of this world will guide them."

Link gulped quietly. "When do you think that prophecy will become reality?"

"At the turn of the Fourth Age," Pip whispered under his breath. "A new Hero will come soon, but we will all be forgotten once that Hero leaves this country."

Link thought that perhaps what Pip predicted could be truth, but he was not sure, himself. Pip was strange to him, and he didn't know what to think of the boy. He gave off more to Link than just a servant to the Royal Family. He seemed as if he knew everything about the history of Hyrule, and even more about the people within the Hyrulian family. If Pip hadn't told Link that he was a servant, Link would see him as one of the _members _of the Royal Family.

"I must be getting home now," Pip spoke up after a few minutes, turning to face Link. "If I am not home soon, my father will worry. It was very nice to meet you, Mr. Rin, and please do watch yourself while wandering. There is a foul wind that plagues my mind these days, and only today has it become stronger within the castle's boundaries. War is upon us, and I fear that we may lose more allies than we will need."

"I will heed your words, Pip," Link replied, bowing his head. "I am very pleased to have met you. Do watch yourself on your way home."

As both boys turned to depart, the air in the atmosphere suddenly changed—which they could both sense—and they each shouted to each other, "Run!" before scrambling in two different directions and drawing their swords as a group of masked men surrounded them in a heartbeat. They closed in on the two youths, causing them to meet back-to-back with their swords raised at the ready.

"Outnumbered," Link observed bitterly. "Pip, can you fight well?"

"Well enough," Pip replied between grit teeth. "Let's take them, Rin!"

Link couldn't really disapprove of Pip's response, especially since they were outnumbered by men that seemed as if they wanted a fight, so he agreed silently and launched himself into the group that surrounded them, swinging his heavy sword this way and that at the men. But with each hit he managed, they burst into black ash that disappeared into thin air. Link wondered about this strange reaction to death, but couldn't focus long enough before new opponents would come flying at him. He fought with little strength, and every blow to his sword resounded through the metal and shot up into his arm, weakening him greatly.

He watched Pip's back well, and made sure to protect him from other opponents that seemed to have the uppercut. Link sliced, slashed, and deflected blows as best he could; received a nasty scratch to his cheek from being caught off balance; was rapped hard on his left elbow; and then finally hit the ground as fatigue washed over him. From his far right, Pip was thrown to the ground, as well, winded and sore. Link knew that they were too outnumbered and would soon be dead if they stayed there for much longer, but he was too weak to stand, and he had received too many bruises to his left shoulder and arm to even have the chance to lift his sword again. He looked up as his opponent reached him to deliver the final blow, but something interesting happened.

The masked man stopped in mid-swoop, and then cocked his head to the side as he stared at Link in curiosity. Then, without any warning at all, the man burst into black ash and disappeared from view. Link jumped and glanced around as the other masked men followed his lead, leaving Link and Pip in the silent darkness once more.

After a long pause, Link was finally able to regain himself. He staggered to his feet, swaying like a drunk man, and then fought his sword back into his belt. The pressure of the sword on his right side made him moan in pain, but he forgot it immediately as Pip scrambled to his feet, brushing dirt off his cloak.

"Pip!" Link gasped, hurrying over to his aid. "Are you— _You're hair!_" Link's jaw fell open immediately as he caught sight of Pip's hair, which was actually an apple-red that was cut short and really seemed of abnormal standards. And Pip's face was pale and soft; smooth, even, it looked to the touch. In fact, staring at Pip, Link noticed that he looked nothing like a boy at all. . .he was a _girl_!

"Quit gawking!" Pip snapped at him. "Is it so strange I bear such hair color?" He—or she—shoved his—or her—sword back into its proper belt before focusing on Link again. "Did you break your jaw during that battle, or what?" Pip demanded angrily. "Shut. Your. Mouth!"

Link obeyed—slightly heated and confused—before Pip pushed past him and looked up at the full moon hovering lowly in the sky. He or she brushed her or his hair back before drawing up the hood once again and turning back towards Link with a teasing smile playing on his or her face.

"You must be dim," Pip called over to Link, "for even those of this town knew who I was earlier this day in the marketplace. I am a familiar to them, and they do not mind me disguising my true identity."

Link blinked.

"Princess Fionna!"

Pip's face fell immediately as a mixture of irritation and fear swept across it. Link glanced over her shoulder as a figure carrying a sword came hurrying towards them. It was only then that Link began to truly understand what was going on: Pip wasn't a boy at all, like Link had thought. He was a girl! And not only that, but a princess. A _princess! _

"The second princess to the throne," Link whispered to himself, watching as Pip slowly turned to see the figure hurrying their way.

* * *

T-Lea: I could have done better with this chapter... Okay, what is with that girl that always chased that Cucco around in OoT in the Market?

*Too= Zelda 2? XD Sorry, lame joke; had to point it out.


	13. Princess Fionna

**Disclaimer: I do not own the LoZ series, but I do own Princess Fionna and Nyla; those two are my original characters (OC).**

T-Lea: Sorry it has been some time since I've updated. My goat just had a baby last Friday, so I've been really busy with that. I'm still editing through all these chapters, so just give me some time. Oh, and please let me know how I'm doing by reviewing. I've received a comment that someone has never played the game before, so I'll put as much info. in my author's notes about certain things to help her/him with it. Yeah, long author's note, huh? Well, enjoy!

* * *

**Princess Fionna**

"You're a princess?" Link whispered, horrified.

Pip ignored him as a woman dressed in a strange attire of blue and black approached them. Her hair was short, white, and covered by a black hood that belonged to a black cloak that fell down her body. She wore a blue tunic with black slacks, and her feet were hidden beneath Goron-hide boots. She also seemed quite young, possibly in her early twenties. Upon arriving, she sheathed her sword, and cast Link a piercing glance with ruby-red eyes before focusing her attention on the girl before her.

"Foolish child!" the woman hissed at the girl, snatching her by the elbow. "I've told you before to never stray away from the castle without a guide! I have been searching for you since the moon rose, and here you stand before me in front of the Temple of Time—the one place you have been forbidden to visit even from your own father! Explain yourself, Fionna."

Fionna cast a glance over her shoulder at Link, who stared back in wonder and fear. He knew wandering off with a strange boy during the rise of the moon was not wise, but wandering off with a girl—let alone princess? Link knew that he had made a huge mistake.

"But, I _was_ with a guide," Fionna protested, smoothly gliding over to Link's side and wrapping both arms around his right arm, leaning against his side. "Mr. Rin has been with me all this night. We were safe, Nyla."

Oh, she was cunning!

The woman, Nyla, observed Link with her piercing, red eyes. Link noticed that she scanned every inch of his body, her eyes coming to rest on the sword in his belt. Fearful, Link slid his cloak over the sword to hide it from her eyes, and she returned her attention to his face.

"Is this true?" Nyla asked of him. "Has my foolish child asked for your aid in her idle wandering this night?"

Link nodded reluctantly. "Yes, but I thought she was a boy," he admitted sheepishly.

Nyla smirked at him before sweeping up her cloak and spinning on her heel. "Follow," she instructed the two, and they did so without hesitation.

Nyla led them down the eight steps, and back through the empty stalls and past the buildings. They passed by the mysterious fountain rumored to hold Nayru's reflection within the moon's face, past where Link had slept earlier—where he quickly retrieved the sleeping Navi from beneath the blanket and slipped her into a pouch tired around his waist—and then back through the alleys. The nocturnal people did not bother them as they moved past, but rather bowed to Nyla as she passed them. Link noticed from his right that Fionna seemed to be in a rather haughty mood. She had her arms across her chest tightly, and a pouting expression on her young, fair face. He couldn't help but feel that Fionna wanted to keep playing her little charade a little longer before being exposed.

Finally, they came to the empty, back alley where Link had first discovered Fionna, and Nyla led them over to the only wooden door built into the stone wall. She rapped twice on the surface, and a voice hovered out, "*How can you tell the difference between my little Richy and the other mutts that wander around the marketplace at night?"

"Richy always comes back," Nyla replied dully, as if she was made to recite that phrase all day.

"Of course!" the voice responded, and the door was thrown open to admit them. Link looked into the house at a stove that was illuminated by a brilliant fire. Nyla stood back, gesturing them inside, but Fionna stood her ground firm. Link cast her a nervous, sideways glance—knowing full well that it was 'ladies first'—but she still stood her ground firm as she stared at the wall opposite her.

"Princess Fionna," Nyla called to her gently, "please get inside before more adversaries appear."

"I can take them!" Fionna replied, stubbornly. "I refuse to be treated like a child for much longer."

"Quite headstrong, aren't you?" Nyla grumbled irritably. "Fine, be it as you want nothing more to do with my protection. Come, young master, we must leave our headstrong friend to fend for her own."

Nyla swept into the house, but Link hesitated. He stole a glance at Fionna, but she didn't even seem to have noticed what it was Nyla had said. She was quite a headstrong, defiant girl, this second princess. She gave no indication of fear when they fought the masked men, and she seemed to hold herself well on her two feet. Once she didn't move, he took a step forward to proceed into the house after Nyla, but was stopped short as Fionna threw out a firm arm to bar his way.

"I've decided differently," she snapped at him, and turned and walked straight into the house without looking at anyone. Link followed after, and the door was shut tightly from behind him, and then latched with a wooden bar.

This house actually seemed quite cozy. There was a wooden table set in the middle of the room with three stools placed around it. A warm, brilliant fire burned in a stove at the far back of the room, and it looked as if there was a pot of stew cooking within. Two beds lied on the left wall, only separated by a side table. There was a dresser close to the door on the right wall, and a random **crate sat between the dresser and the wall the door was built into. Link suddenly had an urge to roll into it to discover what was within, but his thought was cut short as a small, ***white dog scampered up to him and sat before his feet.

"That's my sweet, little Richy," a female voice hovered over to him.

Link immediately directed his attention to the corner near the stove where a very large woman stood. She wore a blue dress that covered her entire body, and her brown hair was put up in a single, blue ribbon. She flashed Link a wide smile that seemed to dominate her entire face, and he returned it only halfheartedly, looking away instantly to avoid any further contact from her beady eyes.

"You have disobeyed me for the last time, Fionna!" Nyla snapped at the young girl sitting at the table with her head in her arms.

"I've not disobeyed you!" Fionna protested, lifting her head to glare at Nyla. "I had a guide with me, did I not? I was completely safe, Nyla!"

"No, you brought along a young boy as a companion when you, yourself, were disguised as a young boy," Nyla corrected irritably. "You left without my knowledge and found a friend to wander about with. I am very disappointed in you, Fionna. Haven't you any sense to you?"

"That is enough!" Fionna barked at her. "I have sense, I just prefer to not use it when I want what I want."

"You owe this young man an apology," Nyla hissed at her. "For you almost cost him his life. Had I not come in time, you would probably have been stolen into the night, and this young man's body might have had need to be transported to Kakariko's graveyard."

Princess Fionna fell back in her seat with her arms locked tightly across her chest again, the most defiant and nasty expression on her face. Link stared between the two in bewilderment as the large woman near the stove began spooning stew into a bowl. There seemed to be an unsettling silence that fell in the house, and not even Link's bounding heart could be heard.

He was confused. Link couldn't believe that he had mistakenly come across a princess in disguise, and had nearly single-handedly saved her life, save for the fatigue that he was still feeling. But what really confused him even more was her attitude. Link never had the pleasure of getting to know a princess, but he knew that they had good tempers and were graceful and beautiful. While Princess Fionna had beauty, she had an attitude that matched that of Mido's, and her behavior was that of a boy's in some way.

"Will you say nothing?" Nyla demanded of Fionna. "Fine, be it that your mouth remains shut. You, lad, come sit," she addressed Link. "You must come eat and tell me of your battle with your adversaries."

Link was taken aback at this proposal. He expected that Nyla would send him away, but it seemed that he was wrong, yet again. Quietly, he crossed over to the table and slipped into a vacant stool at the front of the table while Nyla sat herself down with a heavy sigh. The large woman handed them each a bowl of stew, all of which they did not touch. Nyla stared transfixed at Fionna, Fionna stared long and hard at her left arm, and Link glanced between the two in anxiety. The atmosphere in the room lied heavily on him.

"Speak," Nyla urged Link, turning her attention to him with a gentle expression. "I am sure there is much to explain."

Link cleared his throat, though he was still at a loss as to what to say. "We were ambushed," he managed to choke out, "by masked men. They surrounded us and we fought, but fatigue soon overwhelmed us— "

"You mean,_ you,_" princess Fionna interrupted, casting him a nasty glance. "_I _was doing just fine. _I _had managed to defeat my foes, but had it not been for your quick defeat, I would not have dropped my guard and allowed my foes to throw my balance. Weak!"

"Princess Fionna!" Nyla snapped sternly at her, summoning her attention to Nyla. "You will learn to hold that tongue of yours and show gratefulness to those that save your life. I watched from afar your battle, and did, indeed, notice his defeat. However, he managed to protect you as best he could, despite not knowing your true identity."

Fionna shoved back from the table and stood with such force, Link thought for sure she would break her bowl of stew. She then bowed shortly to Link before storming across the room and removing the bar from the door.

"Princess Fionna!"

"I will sit on the wall for my disgrace, Nyla!" she called back to the woman, and then threw open the door and slammed it shut hard after herself.

Link sat still with his hands pressed tightly together in his lap, the sound of the door slamming, echoing through the silence that had followed. He was beginning to wonder to himself if maybe it was his fault she was in such a nasty mood.

"Please, you must forgive her," Nyla told Link, slowly seating herself once again. "I, myself, taught her the art of swordplay, but I suppose I should have taught her to control her temper first.

"Forgive me, I must introduce myself. I am Nyla, one of the descendants of the Sheikah tribe. I am daughter to Impa the Wise, whose mother was Impa the Great—the first known Sheikah to raise a child of the Royal Family. I am Princess Fionna's Nanny, though at times I wish I was the mother she never had so that I may discipline her the way a mother does to her daughter. I am truly sorry she deceived you, young master. She is quite defiant and brutal."

"No, do not be," Link replied quietly, looking down at his hands in shame. "I suppose she had every right to conceal herself from me. Lady Nyla of the Sheikah, I have also deceived her." She looked up at him, taken aback at this confession, almost as if in surprise. "I told her my name was Rin, but my true name is Link. I also mentioned that I was a wanderer, but that is far from the truth."

He reached into his pocket and retrieved the Spiritual Stone of the Forest and gently placed it on the table before himself. The curious green glow seemed to illuminate the entire house in green light, and the large woman near the stove clutched at her chest in fear. Nyla, however, stared at the object with wide eyes of wonder.

"You come from the forest," she whispered to Link. "Who sends you to us in his hour of need, young master?"

"The Guardian Spirit of the Forest," Link replied urgently. "He has given me a task to find and retrieve the three Spiritual Stones, and then has told me to keep them safe. I am not sure what his plans are at the moment, but I am sure it is of much importance. Do you know where the other two are, Lady Nyla?"

"Nay, but one," she replied quietly, looking in his direction. "There is a village to the east of Hyrule Castle. It is known as Kakariko Village, home of the Sheikah Tribe, and there is a proud race that lives in the mountains. You will find its trail at the edge of the village. Once there, meet with the leader of the Gorons and ask for the Spiritual Stone of Din. However, do not expect to receive it so simply. The Gorons are proud of their treasure, and they will not give it up to one so unworthy. I can guide you there, but you must discover a way to retrieve it from them."

Link took the stone from the table and slipped it back into his pocket. "Thank you for your knowledge," he said to her, bowing his head slightly. "I will heed your words. But, first. . .the Princess— "

"You needn't ask," Nyla interrupted with a heavy sigh. "As you must know by now, there is only one girl born into the Royal Family each generation. This girl is given the name 'Zelda' for wisdom. However, Fionna was born the second girl—and the only second girl that has ever been known to be born—in the Royal Family, and because of this, was given the name 'Fionna' for 'red wonder'. I am not sure you have noticed yet, but she has a hair color that of an apple's."

"Yes," Link replied with a nod, "I did see it. How has such a girl of the Royal bloodline of pure hair come to acquire such a hair color, my lady?"

Nyla sighed heavily. "Alas, it is unfortunate. I am not sure she is aware of it, but the goddesses in heaven blessed her with a fearsome gift or gifts. I am not sure what these gifts may be, but she has them and will one day be forced to use them to protect all that is Hyrule."

"But, why does she act like such a boy?" Link wondered curiously.

"I can only assume she understands that she is the only second girl ever born into the Royal Family, and believes that she has a boy's soul trapped within a female's body," Nyla replied thoughtfully. "I can understand you see her behavior as disconcerting, but I do assure you that she means no harm."

Link stood up from the table, and Nyla followed his lead. "I do not think of Princess Fionna's behavior as disconcerting, but of interest. She is a strong girl, and no matter what she faces in her life, she will always have the strength and courage to fight against it. I think you have done well to raise her, Lady Nyla of the Sheikah."

Nyla smiled at this response and bowed her head in thanks. Link dipped his head once she lifted hers, and then thanked the large woman near the stove for her hospitality before turning to leave.

"Young Link," Nyla called after him. "Are you thinking of going it alone?"

Link turned towards her. "Yes; for it is my task. Do you have a request?"

"Yes. Allow me to accompany you on your travels to Kakariko Village. I have business to attend to there, and I must say that you need a guide to get you through the dry and hot fields." Link's face contorted in confusion at this as a sly smile slid across Nyla's face. "I noticed earlier this day that you had that fellow from the ranch escort you to our market town. I must say, I am quite impressed that one bearing a royal insignia on his sword wanders alone. Tell me. . . How has that come to be?"

Link stared at her in confusion. What was she talking about a royal insignia?

"I. . .am not sure of what you speak," he mumbled in response, his eyebrows furrowing deeply over his eyes. "Royal insignia, my lady? I have none. . .do I not?"

"Indeed," Nyla replied grimly, crossing over to him in an instant and pushing aside the cloak covering his sword. "Why does one so young wander on his own without protection? You bear a royal insignia on your sword. . .red and gold. You are a king of one of the nations of these lands, young master, for your sword bears a Triforce. Why do you wander alone without any company while bearing such an insignia on your sword? Do you not know that your adversaries will soon come to see this and kidnap you?"

Link stared down at the sword tied around his waist in shock. He didn't know that it bore such traces of royal means at all. What could that have meant?

"You must be mistaken," Link told her, shaking his head in denial. "I am a mere peasant who was given a task by the Forest Guardian to retrieve the three Spiritual Stones. I know nothing of royalty, nor anything more about the sword on my side."

"Then, how did you come to acquire it?" Nyla asked suspiciously.

"It was my mother's before me. I inherited it when I came of age. I know nothing more."

Nyla studied his expression with her fierce, ruby-red eyes for a hint of lying, but the wrinkles on her face soon smoothed as she fell into understanding. Quietly, she swept past Link and threw open the door for him to follow. Confused, but grateful she did not pursue the subject, Link followed her out the door and back into the dark alley. Princess Fionna sat with her back pressed to the wall on Link's left. She had her arms pressed firmly over her chest once again, staring directly across the alley to the stone wall. Link couldn't help but smile at this, for Princess Fionna reminded him so much of Saria.

"Come, we must leave now," Nyla told Link, nodding towards the corner at the end of the alley. "We must make haste while the sun is down to brave the fields ahead. Tis dangerous to wander Hyrule's fields during the night, but it is even more dangerous to go it while the hot sun sits atop the sky. This way, we may make it there by the break of dawn."

"You are leaving?" Fionna wondered, jumping to her feet and glancing between Link and Nyla. "Where to? And why so soon?"

"This young man has business to attend to in Kakariko Village," Nyla replied to her question. "We must make haste there. I, myself, have business there, so you will be coming with me, Fionna."

Fionna's expression fell from that hard defiant nature into smooth bewilderment.

"You wish for me to go with you, Nyla?" she repeated, dumbstruck. "I must admit, I thought you would send word to my father of my behavior."

"It would not matter what I would tell him," Nyla replied smoothly, carelessly. "For I had already planned to take you there with me."

Princess Fionna bowed her head to hide her shameful face at Nyla's response. It seemed to Link that she had meant to challenge Nyla, and was shamed in the process.

"Despite your conditions, we must leave immediately," Nyla continued, sweeping her cloak and beginning to lead the way through the alley. "If either of you bear any treasures within your clothing, I would advise you purge them. Traveling in the fields during the night brings advantages for thieves, and I must admit that the thieves of the deserts are crossing the fields to find those unfortunate wandering in the shadow of the moon."

Link and Fionna exchanged quick glances before hurrying after Nyla's heels. As they emerged from the shadows of the alleys, Link caught a sideways glimpse of Fionna's face in the full moon's light. A brilliant smile had slid across her face, illuminating her pale face and giving her the appearance of a goddess. He looked in her direction quickly, but the smile had long faded, as if it hadn't even been there. She gave him a challenging look as he stared at her fallen expression before turning away once again as he flushed. But then, he saw her smile again, and a grin of his own slid across his face as he tightened the hood over his head, and pulled the strings of his tunic even tighter: Because Nayru's reflection couldn't be seen in the full moon's face from the mysterious fountain; it could be seen through its rays shining on Princess Fionna's face.

* * *

*** = In the game, there was this woman that quizzed the player on how they could tell the difference between her dog from the other dogs wandering the streets at night.**

**** = There was this crate in that woman's house that contained blue rupees or red (It has been a while since I've played the game, so don't sue me if I made a mistake with what kind of rupee it was).**

***** = Richy is the woman's dog.**

T-Lea: Yeah, I'm not too proud of this chapter, but I hope you all enjoy. I think I'll get the next chapter up tomorrow if anyone is interested. Please drop a review. Thanks!


	14. The Dark Clan

**Disclaimer: I do not own the LoZ series. I own all of the Sheikah Tribe's names, though; I made them up on the spot. But, I do not own Impa the Wise...maybe...**

T-Lea: My favorite chapter, but apparently, I'm not the only one who made up the feud between the Sheikah tribe and the Gerudos (the thieves of the desert). But, I will write about a war that will break out between them later on in the story. Enjoy!

* * *

**The Dark Clan**

Princess Fionna clung awfully tight to Link as they made their way to the drawbridge. The full moon sat atop the dark sky, indicating the latest hour of the night and the earliest hour of the morning. It was so quiet there in that marketplace during the night that it was so hard to believe that it was loud and lively during the day. Stray dogs wandered the empty streets, barking at each other and following at Link's heels.

He had never seen dogs before, and now that he had seen them he seemed to really like them. They were obedient, observant, and friendly creatures. He thought to himself that he would like to return with a dog at his side when he'd return to the forest once again, but that thought was immediately punctured as he remembered he possibly wouldn't be returning to the forest at all. He had to collect the three Spiritual Stones and hide in the mountains until the time was right. Link didn't exactly know what that meant, but it had to be something important if the Great Deku Tree had said it. He must have had something important planned.

Nyla suddenly paused as they reached the great drawbridge, and then reached into a pouch hanging off a belt she had wrapped around her middle. She retrieved a scroll from within, and then slipped it into an envelope where she then sealed it with a golden ribbon and offered it to the guard standing night watch close to the lifted drawbridge.

"Deliver this to King Hryule," Nyla told him in an urgent whisper. "Make sure he receives it before the sun rises. It is of the utmost importance."

"Yes, my lady," the guard replied with a nod of his head.

"Very well," she replied, also nodding to him. "Then, if you will before you depart for the castle, please lower the bridge for my apprentices and myself to pass through. We have business we must attend to in Kakariko Village."

"At this hour?" the guard inquired curiously. "But, my lady, it is dangerous outside these walls during the night. I cannot permit— "

"Have you given much thought that it would be an experience for my inexperienced apprentices?" Nyla interrupted icily. "Please, lower the drawbridge so we may pass."

The guard hesitated, looking right past Nyla to the two standing behind her. Link noticed that Fionna lowered the hood over her head a bit more to make sure she wouldn't be discovered, and clutched Link's arm even tighter as the guard observed them. Then, he lifted his head to the sky and called up to the men walking amongst the wall, "Lower the drawbridge for Lady Nyla of the Sheikah!"

Five heads peered down the wall at the three awaiting the drawbridge to lower, and then they called, "Aye, lower the drawbridge!" The men scrambled to their positions to unroll the chains, and within seconds the drawbridge began to lower over the river that separated Hyrule Market Town from the Hyrule fields. The drawbridge hit the other end of the land with an earsplitting thud, and Nyla motioned for the two to follow after her.

Link hesitated for only a moment, but then followed after Nyla with Fionna gripping his arm tightly. As they passed the guard with the letter addressed to King Hyrule, Link caught Fionna glaring nastily at the man as if he had just said something foul to her. And once they began to cross the wooden drawbridge, he watched as Fionna turned around completely and stuck her tongue out at the guard just as he turned his back towards them and began making his way towards the castle.

_ Childish, _Link thought to himself. _She must really despise this place to treat one who protects her home with such disgust._

Fionna and Link stepped off the bridge, and it immediately was reeled in by the guards above the castle. They both turned and watched as the guards lifted the bridge once again to protect the sleeping souls within the castle walls. Once the drawbridge was lifted, the guards waved them off, and Fionna and Link scrambled to catch up to Nyla as she began leading the way to Kakariko Village.

"We must stay on the dirt path," she called back to the two. "These fields are not as safe as they once were. The Guardian Spirit of these lands had vanished but twelve years ago. It is not safe to wander from the dirt path during the night."

"There was once a Guardian Spirit of Hyrule's fields?" Link asked in awe. "What happened to him?"

"He left because he got bored of protecting them," Fionna replied dully. "What more is there to the story?"

"One does not question the spirits of our world, my lady, Fionna," Nyla replied, looking over her shoulder at the arrogant girl who turned her face away once again at this response. "The Great *Kaebora Gaebora used to wander these lands and guide those in need of his assistance. But he vanished twelve years ago, and since then the monsters he had kept away have hidden themselves within the very soil of the ground we walk upon."

Link cast a quick glance of anxiety down at the ground, skipping ahead to catch up to Nyla's side.

"He must have been a powerful spirit," Link thought aloud, looking up into Nyla's face.

"Yes," she agreed, "he was very strong. He took the form of a large owl that patrolled the fields during nightfall to watch for beasts that could endanger travelers. However, his disappearance has brought those very beasts to these lands. Haunted souls of the deceased wander aimlessly about these lands, as do monsters with no way to life, and even thieves from every corner of the country. It would be very unwise to travel by dark on foot through these lands, but I have faith we will be safe. For we are not easy victims to be taken advantage of so quickly, are we, young master?" She looked down at Link, who immediately nodded his head. He wasn't so sure he could fight any of these monsters and thieves mentioned, but he also didn't want her to think he was weak and scared.

"If that spirit really cared about these lands, do you not think he would have stayed to protect them?" Fionna called to Nyla in irritation. "For even spirits have desires and morals."

Nyla paused abruptly, causing both Link and Fionna to stop as well. For a long while, she stood her ground and listened as the howls of hungry breasts hovered over to them, and to the wind that swept across the fields, razing through the long grasses and causing them to wave in cheer. Then, almost as soon as the howls of the beasts disappeared, she turned towards Fionna and repeated quietly, "As I said before. . . One does not question the spirits of our world. Now, come," she added a bit urgently. "We must make haste to the Eastern Cross. There is a pack of beasts close by, and we mustn't allow them to catch our scent."

They hurried through the darkness, careful to keep on the dirt path that stretched out ahead of them. They followed the river that gleamed in the full moon's rays, flowing smoothly through the land to their far left. It was not long before they came to a hill that curved upwards, and no doubt rolled over the top of the land before dropping down to either a field or valley below. The trio scrambled up this hill in haste before stopping to catch their breath at the top.

"Wow. . .!" Link gasped in a whisper, drinking in all that was Hyrule that stretched before his eyes.

The full moon shone large and bright in the sky from where he stood, illuminating the fields below in a magnificent white glow. The rivers snaking through the lands shimmered in the light; the forest surrounding the fields to the south-east took on eerie shadows in the darkness; and the mountains that dotted the country in the distance shone brightly as the moon's rays struck against the snow-frosted tips, causing their shadows to glow against the shadow of the moon. Down below in the field, Link could see many small saplings and shrubbery waving in the wind while other such natural phenomenons dotted the country.

He spun on his heel quickly to catch a glimpse of the beauty that stood below behind him, but his awe fell away suddenly as he noticed a huge gap between two separate landmasses that separated that which was Hyrule from that which was another piece of land. He followed the huge destruction to the other fields he had just examined, and a strange feeling of dread dropped into the pit of his stomach. It seemed that Hyrule Castle was the only piece to the land they currently stood on that lied at the very edge of the endless abyss, staring down into its dark pit of Hell.

"Whoa," Link whispered on a breath. "What is _that_?"

"A scar, and a very bad memory for my people," Fionna responded bitterly from Nyla's side, also looking at the space between Hyrule and the other land. "You'd do well to not ask any more questions of that, Rin."

Link looked in her direction, catching her eye in a second.

"Why— "

Nyla suddenly grabbed him and pulled him in closer to herself as an arrow whizzed straight through the air and struck into the earth where Link had been standing only a second before. He gasped at nearly being struck down, and glanced down the field to where five figures with their bodies well hidden stood with their arrows at the ready.

"Thieves of the desert," Nyla told Link, as he looked up into her face. "It would be wise, young master, to be observant when wandering these lands in the darkness. I suppose they will pursue us until we reach our destination. We must hurry, you two."

Nyla spun with a whip of her traveling cloak and began descending the hill at a quick pace. Fionna, however, stood her ground and gave Link a piercing look through her bright, sparkling blue eyes. Then, she, too, turned with her eyes still on Link, and began down the hill after Nyla. Link followed a second later, wondering what the history behind the huge ditch separating Hyrule from the other piece of land could be.

The three of them dashed through the field in haste, making their way through the dirt path and making sure to follow the river. The land stretched out longer before them than what it appeared at the top of that hill, and Link began to soon feel discouraged. He wasn't so sure why, but he suddenly felt as if this task was much too big for him to handle. The country of Hyrule was much too large to brave on foot, and the last Spiritual Stone could be _anywhere _in Hyrule. For all he knew, it could have been at the bottom of that dark, endless abyss! There was just too much to do and cover, and Link felt in himself that he couldn't possibly fulfill the Great Deku Tree's wishes.

After sprinting for what felt like an hour, the three slowed themselves to a walking pace. Nyla informed them that the thieves must have lost interest a while ago, due to the fact that she couldn't detect them amongst the darkness. After a short break, they resumed their journey to Kakariko Village as the land continued to stretch out ahead of them without any indication of ever ending.

The long trip seemed almost event-less. Nyla was right about them being safe on the dirt road, for nothing came to disturb them. They only walked along in the silence and peace of the moon's shadow, separated only by their individual thoughts.

Link found himself wondering back to what Fionna had said about the Hero of Time, and how he had saved the world but was rejected in his love life and was denied his home. He thought back to what she had said about him searching for his one true friend, Navi, the fairy he had traveled with while saving Hyrule. He couldn't help but think about how upset that boy must have been when he couldn't find his friend. And there was still the question of what ever happened to him. What became of the Hero of Time that once saved that which was Hyrule and restored peace to all its inhabitants?

And what of the fairy that slept soundlessly in a pouch in Link's belt? What kind of role did she play in his suffering?

"You look upset." Link quickly turned his attention to Princess Fionna, who had fallen to his side without his knowledge. "What is it that plagues your mind, young master?"

Link sighed heavily. "I was only thinking of the Hero of Time," he admitted quietly. "I wonder how he felt once he discovered he was alone?"

"How would you feel?" Fionna asked of him.

"Dreadful."

She smiled at this response. "Then, I suppose that is exactly how he felt."

"Is that how you felt about seeing that ditch separating those two lands?" he asked slowly, curiously.

Fionna's face immediately fell at this, and she looked away from him as anger struck across her face once again. "I told you to never speak of that again!" she grumbled forcefully. "Why should I tell one who belongs to a royal family of one of the nations in these lands—one who bears the sword with the insignia of a Triforce on it?"

Link hadn't anything to respond with. Nyla knew of the Triforce being on his sword, and how it held royal means, and now Princess Fionna knew of it, as well. Although Link understood nothing of what they spoke, he remembered vaguely that the Great Deku Tree had mentioned something of the sort to him, as well. But he was too dazed in awe at discovering he had a sword as his own to realize what it was the Forest Guardian had said, so it was only natural Link had forgotten up until that point.

"You lied to me!" Fionna continued angrily.

Link looked at her. "As did you."

"Well, I had a reason!" she shot back instantly.

"As did I."

Fionna let out an angry growl before seizing the part of Link's cloak that hid his sword and drawing it back to expose its ruby hilt. She immediately grabbed hold of it and pushed it to the side to reveal the tiny, golden insignia of the Triforce. Link cast it a quick glance before focusing his attention on Fionna once again.

"You came from the desert, didn't you?" she hissed at him.

Link averted his gaze from her angry face. "I came from the forest," he admitted quietly. "And my name is not Rin, it is Link. I was given a task from the Guardian Spirit of the Forest to collect something and to not reveal my true identity, but it seems I have no other choice."

"Wait," Fionna cut in quickly, her face morphing into soft confusion, "you did not come from the desert? You are not the new king?"

"Do I look like a king?" he asked in disbelief. "No, my lady, I am not of the desert people. I am from the forest."

Fionna's face fell into that of horror, and she looked away from him in shame. "I thought," she began quietly, "that perhaps you were the new king of the Gerudos, and that when I saw the sword in your belt when we fought those masked men, that you had stolen it from my family. At first I thought that. . .but then I thought that perhaps you were a ruler of one of the nations of these lands. Forgive me for my rude behavior, for I have misjudged you greatly."

Link hid the sword once again from her eyes, his cheeks burning in embarrassment. To be thought of as a Gerudo thief and treated as one—and Link hadn't even given this girl reason to believe he was amongst them! He was embarrassed she had seen him that way, and wanted nothing more than to disappear into the earth. But, he knew that she was even more embarrassed, and yes, ashamed, too, for misunderstanding Link.

"I must admit," Link mumbled, still flushing, "that you mistaking me as a Gerudo thief is rather embarrassing. However, I will thank you for your apology."

"But if you are not of royal heritage, then how did you acquire that sword?" Fionna picked up, looking in his direction once again in suspicion.

Link had to think up a lie quickly, for he couldn't tell her it was his mother's. That would arouse more questions that he had no answers to, and he wasn't exactly in the mood to answer any more of her questions.

"I found it," he lied simply.

"You found it? Where?" Fionna pressed, eagerly.

"In the. . .forest," he hesitated.

Fionna's face lit up in realization. "Then, it must have been my mother's!" she nearly cried out. "Did you see her anywhere? My brother?"

Link shook his head solemnly. "I am sorry, my lady. I did not see anyone near this sword when I found it. It was covered with vines and other such shrubbery. So, I thought to myself I ought not leave it there, and brought it with me on my travels." Well, it was partly the truth.

She seemed really disappointed, and turned away from Link as her face contorted in grief. "If that be the case, then you may keep it."

Link felt ashamed of his lie. Princess Fionna really seemed upset upon discovering that Link "found" a sword in the forest that could have belonged to her lost mother. It must have been very painful to admit to herself that her brother was dead, and that her mother was long gone. But what Link didn't understand was how the Great Deku Tree didn't guide her to him. If she wanted her son to be blessed, then it would have been the most appropriate thing for the Great Deku Tree to lead her to him through the safest parts of the wood.

Link shook his head as another thought came to mind. Fionna's mother probably didn't make it to the forest before being ambushed by a group of thieves, and then killed. The possibilities were endless, and knowing that her mother was dead, Fionna must have felt responsible, though it had nothing to do with her.

"You must forgive me for my behavior," Fionna started up again. "Nyla often scolds me for my arrogant, reckless nature, and I do apologize for claiming you are dim. I am quick to judge."

Link laughed at this, causing Fionna to perk up in curiosity. "I don't mind it," he replied brightly, smiling at her. "You remind me of a friend back at home. She's just like you, although, she never complemented me as dim." Fionna flushed at this, and looked away. "But, meeting such a headstrong person like my friend has really made me feel better about my situation, and for that, I am truly grateful."

Fionna seemed really taken aback at this reaction. She had never had any one person react to her canny and disconcerting behavior before in such a positive way, especially from her sister, Princess Zelda, and Nyla. They both disapproved of her nature becoming more like a boy's, though it was mainly Zelda who disapproved of it more than Nyla did. Nyla supported her in learning to fend for herself, and thus acting as a boy was expected to a certain length. But, Nyla had scolded Fionna more than once when she acted on her boyish, defiant nature towards her family and those she did not like, and for that, Fionna was truly amazed to have a boy mention that her nature was not disconcerting to him.

"You approve of me?" Fionna wondered slowly.

"I can't really say," Link replied in thought. "For a princess, your behavior is quite unexpected. But, I must admit that your masking skills are quite admirable. I. . .er. . .did not realize that you were a girl. I thought you were a boy the entire time we played our little charade."

Fionna giggled at this, her face flushing as smug satisfaction washed over her. "Thank you," she replied brightly. "I take your words as a complement. And. . .about what I said earlier. . . I did not mean to say you were dim. I meant only to shame you because you lied to me. I felt betrayed, especially after what you had told me when you felt the very same thing I felt when staring at the full moon. I was a bit. . .so to say. . ._embarrassed._"

Link recalled the scene where they stood at the fountain, staring in at the moon's reflection. He flushed at the memory of watching Princess Fionna's face in that dreamy state as she stared in at the moon. He couldn't believe that he hadn't realized she was a girl then, because her expression seemed so peaceful. But he didn't see any suspicion in her story of being a boy, and thus didn't think much of her true position. And now that he thought back to it, he couldn't help but flush. Quickly, he turned his face away from her eyes where she couldn't see this embarrassing reaction, and focused his eyes on the dirt ground at his feet.

"Yeah. . .embarrassing," he mumbled to himself.

"Link—look out!"

Fionna suddenly shoved Link from the side, and he fell to the ground hard as another arrow whizzed through the air and struck the ground where Link had been standing seconds before. Fionna immediately jumped into action, and drew her sword as Nyla slid to their side in an instant. She withdrew the arrow from the ground with a loud snap, studying its structure.

"It's those thieves," she told them, drawing her sword in an instant. "It seems they have reason to do you in, young master."

Link scrambled back to his feet as Fionna and Nyla began scanning their dark surroundings in haste.

"No joke," Link agreed grimly, examining a large scrape on his left elbow.

"Look sharp!"

Link quickly backed into the group with his hand on the hilt of his sword as six masked figures surrounded them with their arrows pointed directly at their faces. They appeared to be women wearing black cloaks that covered their entire bodies, and wearing masks that covered their noses down to their chins to disguise their identities. They wore strange jewelry and piercings on their ears and noses, and their eyes were oddly captivating. Each woman had hair that of a bright orange, Link could see just barely from beneath their hoods.

"A descendant of the darkness. . .," one of the females spoke from in front of Link, lowering her bow and slipping off the mask covering her face, ". . .and two children? What is such a strange party doing about these lands at such late hours of the night?"

"You're to speak!" Fionna piped up, pushing past Link and glaring deep into the woman's piercing, green eyes. "What is a party of thieves doing wandering at such late hours? Are you in search of slaves, you filthy beasts?"

The women pulled their strings back harder at this insult, but the woman lifted her hand to stop them.

"Who are you?" the female asked, curiously. "You must be very brave to speak rudely to the thieves of the deserts. . .or very _foolish_."

"Perhaps a little of both," Fionna replied coolly. "Why does it matter to you, wench?"

The female thief frowned at this. "You dare challenge me, foolish brat?"

"Trust me, it isn't much of a challenge."

"Pip!" Nyla suddenly grabbed hold of Fionna's right arm as she made to raise her sword in a challenge. "You will be silent now. These matters do not concern you."

"Your friend who follows the shadows is very wise," the female told Fionna in a mocking voice. "You should listen to her, little boy. Men are no challenge to the women of the deserts' tribes."

"You know nothing of who you speak to!" Fionna hissed at her forcefully.

"Do I?" The female pulled back Fionna's hood to expose her face before she could do anything, and then stood back as a cunning smile slid across her face.

"A young girl!" the female mused with a slight laugh. "How very interesting. Pip is a boy's name, is it not, Rina?" She addressed a female standing next to her.

"I believe so," the female replied slowly, not taking her eyes off of Princess Fionna.

"So, you would have had me fooled, O Foolish One of the Shadows?"

"You speak out of line, vile!" Fionna spat at her. "I should have your head for that!"

Fionna lifted her sword to where the tip was level with the female's nose, but Link gently lowered her hand before the females around them could make the decision to attack. Fionna stared at him blankly as he flashed her a warning look. Then, he pulled her back as he stepped up to the female that had challenged Fionna.

"What is it you want with us, thieves of the desert?" Link asked of them, calmly. "As you can see, we have nothing of value for the six of you to take from us. We are merely trying to reach our destination in peace, so please leave us be."

The female frowned at him. "You may not have anything valuable on you, but your very lives are value enough. We can take you as slaves to sell, O Foolish Child."

Link gripped the hilt of his sword tightly, and she cast a glance down to his hand at this motion.

"I would not do that if I were you," she told him calmly, smirking smugly. "For you are completely surrounded, and your only option is to surrender yourselves."

"There is no need for this," Nyla spoke up, summoning the female's attention to her. "All of you return to your deserts and continue to live your lives in peace. We all here mean no harm to each other."

"You speak of peace, Descendant of the Shadows?" the female snapped at her. "Was it not your own people who once threatened this land?"

"You will stop there!" Fionna barked at her, pushing past Link back to the front. "My master has done nothing but serve this country with her very life, despite her heritage! And would the shameful race from the desert dare question her of that, when they, themselves, are being wrong to these lands? I shall have you killed to shame your lands, you bi— "

"SILENCE!" Link roared, causing everyone to jump and look at him. He, himself, jumped at his abrupt outburst, for he didn't mean to shout. "I know nothing of the feud between your people and Pip's master," he continued on a quieter note, "but I do know that this argument will change nothing. Even if Pip were to slay you and take your head as shame, or even if you and your comrades were to take us as slaves and sell us, it will be of no profit. We have nothing for you to steal, so kindly leave us be, Leader of the Thieves."

The female observed Link with distaste before reaching and pulling back the hood to reveal his face. However, the moment she touched him, she yelped in shock and withdrew her hand in an instant as horror struck across her face. The female thieves surrounding them all rustled in discomfort at their leader's yelp, and Fionna and Nyla cast Link a curious glance as the female that stood before him stood in pure horror, staring at her hand as if it was going to kill her.

"You hold great, dark power to you, young master," she whispered quietly, horrified, looking back up into Link's now-exposed face. "Why is this that you defend yourself from me?"

"Probably because of your filth!" Fionna spat nastily.

The female did not even react to this, but rather fixed her mask back over her face as she retired her hand to her side.

"I have changed my mind," she announced to the group. "Take the children and kill the Descendant of the Shadows."

Fionna lifted her sword as the group began to move in. "I will bleed you through, if you touch her!"

"Not if I bleed her through, first."

From out of the darkness came a shadowed figure that slipped a knife to the female's throat. The other women jumped into action, but soon lowered their weapons as a large group of shadowed figures surrounded them. The female smiled slickly as she glanced sideways at her captor before submitting to defeat.

"Fine. This match is won," she announced to the group. "We will meet again in good time." And before anyone could react, she brought her hands together in a loud clap that resounded across the dark fields, and a blinding light filled their eyes. When the light dimmed and the darkness returned to their eyes, the female thieves had long gone, nowhere to be seen.

Link, Nyla, and Fionna glanced around at their saviors. They were people whose very figures consorted well with the darkness. They seemed to be shadows lurking near the three of them, and Nyla stepped forward as she sheathed her sword, stepping up to the very same person who had grabbed the female that had threatened them.

"Kreor, I owe you my thanks," she told the shadow, offering her hand to it.

The shadow suddenly detached from the darkness, and became a human form whose face was visible behind a black mask. Kreor, the shadow, removed the mask from its face to reveal a man no older than twenty-five, and he took Nyla's arm roughly as he flashed her a wide grin.

"You owe me nothing," he told her, still smiling. "We simply had business to attend to with those nasty thieves."

Nyla retired her hand back to her side, frowning. "Have they stolen from us?"

"Aye, a great many," Kreor replied bitterly. "'Twas only yesterday they stole two of our children. We retrieved them, but have yet to stop them in their treacherous path. For now, this is all we can do. All we have left now is to tighten security and pray to the goddesses in heaven they do not return. It would be very bad for them if they did."

"Kreor!" Princess Fionna threw herself in his arms. "It is great to see you again."

"Ah, young Pip," Kreor mused, wrapping his arms around Princes Fionna. "I thought you must have been amongst Nyla. And who is that young lad?" Kreor motioned toward Link, who had turned his attention to the path they had just come from, studying it in deep thought.

"Link!" Fionna called over to him in excitement. "Come meet your savior!" Link appeared to not have heard her, for he continued staring down the dark path. "Hey! Link, what are you staring at?"

He suddenly tore away from his thoughts and focused his attention on her confused face. "Sorry," he called to her, distracted, crossing over to them. "I was wondering about something. . ."

He was wondering about the female thief who had touched him and sensed the evil sage sealed within himself. Link wasn't so sure, but the last person who had touched him and sensed it, was powerful, wise, and very spiritual; and that must have meant that that girl held great power within herself.

"Well, quit wondering," Fionna called over to him, teasingly. "This is Kreor"—she gestured to the man she stood next to—"one of the Descendants of the Sheikah tribe. Kreor, this is Link."

"It is very nice to meet you, young master, Link," Kreor replied, offering his arm for Link to take. He accepted awkwardly, and they took each other's arms in a brotherly welcome. "What brings you this far away from your home, Link?" he continued.

Fionna suddenly took interest, but Nyla punctured that immediately. "We will speak of this once we reach the village. . .and not in front of our lady, Fionna," she added on a whisper.

"Oh, of course!" Kreor nodded gravely. "Then, come. The path should now be most safe, and we will guide you three to our humble village."

"Thanks ever so!" Fionna nearly exclaimed, hooking her right arm to his left arm as she smiled up at him in innocence.

"Everyone, make haste for home!" Kreor announced to the black shadows, and they all agreed and began down the dark path towards a gate in the distance that was situated between two large rocks that stretched up towards the heavens.

"Nyla," Link began quietly, "do you know who that female thief was?"

Nyla looked down at him in curiosity. "Why do you ask, young master?"

Link shook his head, focusing on the path once again. "I do believe she makes a strong adversary," was all he said.

When they reached the iron gates leading up towards the mountains, Kreor retrieved a rusty key from within his cloak and unlocked the padded lock holding the gates closed to prevent any intruders from entering. Once opened, Kreor gestured for Link, Nyla, and Princess Fionna to enter. They did so without any hesitation, and they followed the rugged trail up into the mountains until they met a large, stone wall with a wooden door built in it to hide Kakariko from unwanted eyes. There, they met another man whose face was not covered by a hood, but whose body bore the very same attire Nyla wore. His tunic was black, instead, and he wore brown slacks that covered his long legs, and strong boots made of a hide Link could not identify. His hair was a stunning dark color of black, and his warm eyes were a hazel color with a discernible hint of ruby-red.

"Kru!" Princess Fionna exclaimed, rushing forward and wrapping her arms around him. "How I have missed you so!"

"Oh, my lady, Fionna!" the man, Kru, laughed. "How many moons has it been since we last saw each other?"

"Too many," Nyla responded for her, approaching Kru.

He stiffened, and held out his arm for her to take. She accepted, and they both met each other's arms in greeting. Link was beginning to understand this as their way of meeting each other, and approached slowly so as to not disturb them.

"Lady Nyla of Impa the Wise, it is a pleasure to see you again," Kru said to her, dipping his head.

Nyla lifted his chin, shaking her head in response. "You bow to no one, my friend. For we are all the same in our eyes, and there is not greater nor poorer. Come, we have much to discuss. Gather all of our people for a meeting at the practicing grounds. I have much to tell everyone from my past travels."

Kru agreed silently, and after detaching himself from Fionna with a hurried apology, he rushed on after them, leaving the wooden door opened for their passage.

"I have never heard you speak of your travels before," Fionna told Nyla. "May I join your meeting?"

"No, my curious child," Nyla replied gently, kneeling down to her level and placing a hand on her right shoulder. "These words are for only those of my tribe. . .those who will fight."

"But, I can fight!" Fionna cut in persistently. "Won't you please allow me to join you?"

"No," she repeated, this time firmly. "I cannot have the princess of the Royal Family out fighting a battle that is not hers. You must leave these matters to us, and rest yourself for another day."

Fionna didn't seem pleased with this response as Nyla stood up and crossed back to Kreor's side. She seemed more than obliged to speak her mind on the matter, but decided better against it as Kreor and Nyla swept past Link and began making their way into the village. Fionna followed along moodily, and Link fell to her side as they emerged into Kakariko Village.

It was a rather peculiar village. The ground was dry with dirt and dust that kicked up at their feet, and there were small huts made of dried mud and large leaves that dotted the village. The village was wide and spacious with these tiny houses organized everywhere around a well, what Link soon came to realize. There was a windmill that sat at the top of a ledge at the far back of the village, and two wide slopes met them on both their right and left sides. One of these wide slopes—on the right—led up to a house that seemed constructed from fine stones. It was a rather large house that looked out into the crude settlement the villagers had created. The left slope led up to another one of these similar houses constructed from fine stone, but Link noticed that there was an iron gate blocking a path up into the mountain. And actually, this mountain was larger than he had even imagined. A long ring of smoke circled this mountain as if bound to some rotational pull, and a menacing red color seemed to be emanating from the wide hole that sat at its tip. He stared at it in amazement until Fionna took him roughly by the elbow and began leading him up the slope to the right towards the large house.

"You mustn't allow yourself to stray from the group," she hissed at him. "The children of this village are quick to detect outsiders, and they will challenge you to determine you strengths before seeing you as a friend or foe."

"Forgive me," Link mumbled.

They reached the house in a matter of seconds, and Nyla opened the door and stepped aside to allow Fionna and Link to go in first. Fionna had no problem accepting this proposal, but Link stood his ground. He didn't want to seem rude in keeping Nyla from her family and friends, so that meant him entering lastly. And even Kreor seemed to be showing him the same courtesy as he stood aside to let them pass.

"Link, please enter," Nyla called over to him.

He looked at her guiltily before crossing and entering the house. Upon entering, he discovered how spacious and nice this house was. There was a small table that sat at its middle, and there was a stove to Link's right that held a fire within. A nice rug stretched out at his feet, and a bed sat at the far left back corner, exactly five feet from a wooden door. Link noticed another door that sat on the right side of the wall next to a crate of firewood. Fionna sat at the table as she awaited Nyla and Kreor to enter.

They entered from behind Link, and then shut the door as the door on the right side of the wall opened to admit an old woman wearing a long, purple and white dress. Her face was sagged with age, and her eyes seemed to be just barely open. She had two, large rings in both her earlobes, causing them to droop drastically as if threatening to fall off her ears. Her hair was white and pulled up in a tight bun, and her hands were hidden in the sleeves of her shirt.

"Impa," Nyla whispered, a broad smile sliding across her face. "How I have missed you!"

She crossed to the old woman, and they embraced for a moment before Nyla pulled away from her and whispered something urgent in her ear. The old woman nodded, and then turned as she summoned her to follow.

"I will only be a moment," she called to Link and Fionna. "Please, Kreor, show our guests some hospitality."

"Yes, my lady. Come, children." Kreor crossed to the back of the room where he opened the door and nodded for them to follow. "Come rest yourselves while you await Lady Nyla."

Fionna immediately jumped up from the table and scampered into the back room where she then collapsed on a feather-mattress bed. Link followed along reluctantly, and once he was inside the room, Kreor shut it after him without even following them into the room. Now it was only Fionna and Link in the room.

He crossed to the only vacant bed in the room against the left side of the wall, and collapsed on it, allowing his sore and stiff muscles to finally relax.

"It feels great to be back here!" Fionna exclaimed excitedly. "I cannot wait to train again!"

Link lied still, listening to the silence of the room as Fionna hummed silently to herself. Indeed, it must have felt great for her to be in a familiar place. Link, however, could not relate to her joy. He felt as if he was the only person who stuck out amongst them, almost as if he didn't belong. For reasons unknown, he suddenly found his hand wandering down to a pocket in his cloak that held Saria's ocarina. He wanted so much to retrieve it and play her familiar song where they once played in the Sacred Meadow, but paused in his thoughts as he remembered what Fionna had said to that thief when she mentioned how shameful Nyla was.

"Princess Fionna, this village. . .?" He lifted his head, looking in her direction. Her expression of joy suddenly melted into rage, and she sat up with her hands in her lap as she stared down at them.

"You heard what that thief had to say, did you not?" she grumbled angrily. "Yes, it is true. This village consists of the shadows of darkness. . .the Descendants of a kingdom fallen."

Link sat up on his knees, staring transfixed at her in curiosity.

"Long ago, a war broke out amongst the people of Hyrule and those in the shadows," she began quietly, staring hard at her knees. "There was a feud between who kept the sacred Triforce in their dimension, and the shadows of the Twilight Realm sought to take the sacred Triforce as their own. Those of the Royal Family denied their request, and a war broke out.

"The chasm you saw separating Hyrule from that other piece of land was a result of what had happened when the shadows lost the war. Outraged with their brother land, they caused a great earthquake to express their rage, and the land was divided. However, there were children of the shadows that no longer wanted to live in the darkness and serve under such a selfish leader. They were know as the Clan of Darkness, and they came before the King of Hyrule at that time and swore their allegiance to him. Their task finished, they carved a tribe in the mountain where their people could live and grow far away from the other eyes of those of Hyrule. They became known as the Sheikah, and also the village that is Kakariko.

"They are a strong and powerful people," she added in assurance. "There is none like them that lives amongst our lands, not even the Gorons. Here, they teach each other of their culture, history, and even fighting skills. They consort with the darkness to become their shadow-selves once more, and are the most successful guardians my family has yet seen. And their children—both male and female—are taught to fight from the day they reach their eighth birthday. That is what I like about these people: Despite their blood-soaked history, they are willing to put it behind them and train their next generations to guide and protect their tribe."

"And what of the thieves?" Link wondered. "Why do they hate these people?"

"Oh yeah. . . Those filthy traitors," she grumbled between grit teeth. "There was once an age when the king of the Gerudo tribe pushed to rule all that is Hyrule. But, Nyla's people, the Sheikah, helped the Hero of Time defeat him, and sealed him away with the help of the Seven Sages. That is perhaps why they hold great hostility and rage towards these people. I am not sure, myself."

Link asked her no more questions once she was done, and lied himself down on the mattress as exhaustion rolled over him. For what seemed like hours, he lied awake thinking over the things he had learned that day, and even thinking through the events that had taken place since he left the forest. He still missed playing in the wood with Saria and Taters at his side, but those thoughts were not meant for him to think of. For he had a task to fulfill for the Great Deku Tree, and he had no time for past memories.

After a long while, the door at the front of the room opened, and Nyla came in with that strange woman behind her. Fionna shot up in her bed and cast them an excited glance, but Link's face had fallen in horror. Because—for the first time since he had seen the old woman—a strange feeling of severe nostalgia washed over him.

* * *

**30 page chapter!**

T-Lea: Please review. Thank you so much for the support! I'll do my best to get the next chapter up tomorrow, but it needs a lot of editing, so don't expect it too soon.

*** = Kaebora Gaebora is the owl in the older games of the series, including the Four Swords Adventures. He's also annoying, so I decided to make him disappear. XD**


End file.
